Le testament d'Itachi
by opelleam
Summary: Sasuke a appris par Madara de nombreux secrets sur Itachi, mais grâce à Naruto, Sasuke va découvrir un autre côté de son frère, de son ancien meilleur ami et peut-être même de lui-même. Yaoi, Ita/Naru – Sasu/Naru/Sasu
1. Chapitre 1: La découverte de Sasuke

**Pairing:** Ita/Naru – Sasu/Naru/Sasu;

**Spoils:** oui, au moins jusqu'au chapitre 407 peut-être au-delà.

**Disclaimer:** Après une demi-douzaine d'opérations, l'achat de faux papier, de nombreux voyages au Japon et des cours de dessins intensifs, je n'ai pas réussi à me faire passer pour Mr Kishimoto, donc non, ils ne sont pas à moi.

_Note 1_: J'apporte plusieurs modifications par rapport au cheminement du manga. En particulier, dans mon histoire, Naruto a appris que Sasuke a tué Orochimaru, mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de partir pour le chercher avant l'arrivée du messager de Jiraya annonçant la mort de celui-ci. Autrement dit, Naruto ignore tout du combat entre les deux frères. Aucun des membres de Konoha n'a non plus rencontré Madara et Zetsu. De plus, ici Pein a uniquement 6 corps et une fois qu'ils sont tous morts, il est mort. Oui, je sais c'est facile, mais ça m'arrange!

_Note 2:_ certains personnages seront forcement un peu OOC mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: la découverte de Sasuke.**

Quatre jours, cela faisait déjà quatre jours que Sasuke tournait en rond dans cette pièce, vérifiant régulièrement si Naruto se réveillait. L'Uchiha avait l'impression que le blond pourrait dormir encore pendant des jours et des jours. Pourtant son état s'était déjà bien amélioré. La plupart des blessures superficielles avaient complètement cicatrisées dès le deuxième jour. Il restait encore de nombreuses plaies que Sasuke nettoyait et pansait chaque jour surpris du temps qu'elles mettaient à guérir. Le renard semblait avoir du mal à remettre son porteur sur pied cette fois-ci. D'un autre côté, vu l'état ne serait-ce qu'extérieur dans lequel Naruto était lorsque Sasuke l'avait trouvé, ce dernier se doutait bien que Kuybi devait avoir un certain nombre de lésions internes à soigner également.

Les deux premiers jours, Naruto avait également été sujet à une forte fièvre qu'à force de patience et de compresses froides, Sasuke avait réussi à faire chuter au milieu du troisième jour. Pendant ces deux jours, il avait beaucoup déliré mais cela n'avait en rien aidé Sasuke dans ses réflexions. A dire vrai, le blond avait peu articulé, il avait baragouiné des noms dont certains lui étaient inconnus, d'autre moins comme celui de son frère. Il avait rapidement compris qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre le réveil de Naruto. Il espérait alors avoir des réponses à toutes les questions qu'il se posait depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé.

_**Flashback**_

Le groupe Taka se dirigeait rapidement vers Ame No Kuni, Madara les y avait convoqué peu de temps avant. Sasuke était en tête, suivi à sa droite de Karin, à gauche de Suigestu et derrière eux fermant la marche Juugo. Pour une fois, la rousse et le blond ne se chamaillaient pas, Juugo se taisait comme souvent et l'Uchiha appréciait le silence lui permettant de réfléchir calmement. Il se demandait pourquoi Madara les avait subitement rappelés alors qu'ils étaient en chemin pour capturer le jinchuuriki de Hachibi. L'ordre était clair et net :

« Retour immédiat, Hachibi capturé ou non ».

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que l'ancêtre des Uchiha revienne ainsi sur son plan. Le reste du groupe avait suivi sans rien dire, sauf Suigestu que l'idée du combat à venir excitait. Mais, l'espoir de retrouver Kisame et surtout de pouvoir se confronter à lui, l'avait rapidement consolé. Depuis, Sasuke supposait que l'homme poisson réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de mettre la main sur Samehada. Il aurait pourtant du savoir qu'il n'avait pour le moment aucune chance de l'emporter contre l'ancien coéquipier d'Itachi, Sasuke le lui avait déjà dit.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'Uchiha n'aimait pas cette situation, il allait devoir revoir tout son plan et pour le moment, il n'avait pas assez de cartes en main pour prendre une décision. Il devrait donc attendre d'avoir vu Madara et aviser. Cela ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure, après trois ans passés avec Orochimaru, il avait appris à improviser lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Alors qu'ils avançaient rapidement sautant d'arbres en arbres, Sasuke fut violemment tiré de ses réflexions par le bruit d'une explosion. Elle semblait venir de loin et pourtant la puissance du flot de chakra qui les atteint suffit à les faire s'arrêter leur coupant le souffle.

Il connaissait ces chakras, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, il aurait pu les reconnaître entre mille : le chakra du démon renard étrangement combiné à celui de Naruto. Cela le surprit. Qu'est-ce que Naruto pouvait faire aussi loin de Konoha et surtout aussi prés d'Ame No Kuni? Plus il s'en approcherait, plus il se jetterait dans la gueule du loup. Mais peut-être que Pein avait déjà rempli sa mission et était en train de ramener le porteur de Kuybi. Quoiqu'il en soit et surtout quoiqu'il fût en train de se passer là-bas, Sasuke devait le savoir. Il se tourna vers les autres membres de son équipe qui s'étaient regroupés autour de lui.

- On y va, lança t-il.

- Tu es malade, hurla Suigestu. Tu as senti ça ?

- Oui, justement.

- Ecoute quoique ce soit à l'origine de cette explosion, je suis prêt à parier qu'il ne fait pas bon être dans les parages.

- Tu as la trouille, lança Karin ?

- Comme si tu avais envie d'y aller.

- Moi, je suis Sasuke-kun, dit-elle venant se placer un peu plus près du brun.

Suigestu leva les yeux au ciel, décidemment la rouquine lui tapait de plus en plus sur le système. Il se retourna vers le quatrième membre de l'équipe qui n'avait rien dit jusque là et qui tachait tant bien que mal de ne pas croiser le regard de ses coéquipiers.

- Juugo, dit quelque chose, merde !

Ce dernier sursauta, mais ajouta :

- Je crois qu'on ne… qu'on ne devrait pas y aller, bégaya ce dernier sans oser regarder Sasuke dans les yeux.

- Faites comme vous voulez, moi j'y vais.

Sans plus attendre, il s'élança vers l'Est d'où était venu l'explosion, Karin à sa suite. Juugo et Suigestu restèrent un instant tous les deux à se regarder, puis Juugo s'élança à son tour. L'homme poisson soupira, se maudissant encore une fois d'avoir suivi Sasuke quand celui-ci était venu le libérer, puis emboîta le pas au reste de l'équipe.

Ils durent rapidement ralentirent l'allure, surpris du paysage autour d'eux, de plus en plus désolé. La forêt, pourtant épaisse et dense, était régulièrement trouée par des arbres tombés ou fendus. Les troncs étaient parsemés de kunaïs et de shurikens, le sol en étaient lui aussi recouvert de-ci de-là. La terre jusque là presque desséchée était boueuse, signe que de nombreuses techniques Suiton avait été utilisées. D'ailleurs, de nombreuses flaques d'eau subsistaient à leurs pieds.

Comme il avançait, le regard de Sasuke fut attiré sur la droite par de nombreuses fumées noires qui s'élevait d'une clairière. Il s'arrêta à son orée, à côté d'un feu qui finissait de se consumer. Il avait remarqué de nombreux autres foyers tout autour de la zone ainsi que d'étranges oiseaux en papiers fichés dans les arbres ou sur le sol et une partie d'entre eux brulaient. Il en conclu qu'ils étaient à l'origine des différents foyers qu'il apercevait. Plus il s'approchait, plus leur nombre augmentait, leurs tailles et leurs formes variant. Il aperçu un peu plus loin, deux corps étendus, l'un sur l'autre. Il avança en leur direction, Karin sur ses talons. Tous les deux portaient le très reconnaissable manteau de l'akatsuki. Il s'agissait d'une femme brune les cheveux ayant été retenus en chignon et d'un homme roux, le visage couvert de piercing. Au vu de sa position, la femme semblait avoir servi de bouclier à l'homme. Son corps était troué de part en part et Sasuke reconnu là le type de blessure qu'aurait pu faire le rasengan de Naruto. Mais, vu la dimension du trou, ce devait être un rasengan beaucoup plus puissant que ce que connaissait l'Uchiha.

Karin s'agenouilla à côté d'eux et plaça ses doigts sur leurs jugulaires.

- Elle est encore en vie, murmura t'elle froidement, avant de la retourner en prenant de nombreuses précautions.

Elle ne pu réprimer un mouvement de surprise en constatant que l'homme avait exactement la même blessure qu'elle à l'abdomen.

- Quel type d'attaque peut traverser deux corps comme ça, laissa t'elle échapper.

Sasuke ne dit rien, mais son opinion était faite. Naruto semblait avoir fait de gros progrès en trois ans. Après tout, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, ils ne s'étaient pas battus, il n'avait pu le jauger. Cependant, Kabuto lui avait appris un peu plus tard que le blond avait affronté Orochimaru et semble t-il l'avait forcé à faire appel aux triples portes de son sanju Rashoumon : son ultime défense.

Il reporta son attention sur les deux corps, remarquant les nombreuses blessures dont ils souffraient, lacérés de coups de kunaïs ou de shurikens. Karin nettoyait comme elle le pouvait le visage de la femme. Chaque respiration semblait éprouvante et on pouvait entendre le ruissellement du sang s'échapper de son corps. En soi, il était vraiment surprenant qu'elle soit encore en vie et elle n'en avait pas pour longtemps.

- Que fait-on fait d'elle? demanda t-elle à Sasuke.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, la femme ouvrit un œil, cherchant à distinguer les formes qui l'entouraient. Elle reconnu les nuages rouges sur fond noir et fixa l'Uchiha. Elle essaya de parler mais seul un horrible gargouillis s'échappa de sa gorge.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle survive, annonça Suigestu qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Moi aussi, répondit Karin, mais ça n'empêche pas de l'aider.

- On s'en fiche, on la laisse crever là. De toutes façons, on ne peut rien pour elle.

- Je te reconnais bien là, tu n'en as rien à faire des autres. Si tu étais à sa place, tu serais bien content qu'on …

- Pfft, je ne serais pas à sa place moi.

- Arrête de te la péter, Suigestu, comme si tu étais imbattable.

- Tu veux essayer fillette, répondit le blond en plantant son épée devant la rouquine.

Karin se leva prête à faire face à l'homme poisson, le fusillant du regard. Suigestu prit son épée et la leva au dessus de la rousse qui se mit en position de défense. Ils se figèrent un instant, attendant l'ordre de Sasuke qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver afin de les faire cesser. Le blond commença à abaisser son arme plus lentement que d'ordinaire et fut presque aussi surpris que sa coéquipière lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, celle-ci ayant sauté en arrière. Interloqués, ils se retournèrent tout les deux vers leur leader pour le trouver agenouillé auprès de la femme brune, Kusanagi plantée en son sein. Il releva son visage et ils purent constater que l'Uchiha avait activé son sharingan. Le doux sourire sur les lèvres de la défunte indiquait que Sasuke l'avait plongée dans un monde d'illusion avant de lui porter le coup fatal abrégeant ainsi ses souffrances. Il se releva sans prêter attention aux deux autres et reprit son chemin vers le cœur de l'explosion.

Plus ils avançaient, plus le paysage se désolait, arborant de multiples signes de combats: les arbres étaient fendus, brulés ou arrachés à la terre. Elle-même était retournée, boueuse, parsemée comme plus tôt de shurikens et de kunaïs. Des ruisseaux s'écoulaient dans des failles plus ou moins profondes et on voyait bien que ni les uns ni les autres n'étaient naturels.

La bataille qui avait eu lieu ici avait été si violente qu'elle en avait complètement modifié le paysage. A n'en pas douter aucun des opposants n'avaient céder une parcelle de terre à l'autre, usant d'un nombre effroyable de techniques pour y parvenir.

Comme ils progressaient, ils croisèrent deux autres corps: comme celui du premier homme, roux et le visage couvert de piercing. L'un des deux, gros et avec une partie du crâne rasé était couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds, son corps était couvert de profondes blessures qui semblaient avoir été faites pas les griffes d'un animal enragé. Le second avait subi des attaques du même genre, sa gorge était déchiquetée et des traces de crocs y étaient clairement visibles, ainsi que sur diverses autres parties du corps.

- Putain, mais c'est un vrai carnage, quelle bête ont-ils pu invoquer, demanda Suigestu, penché au dessus du second corps.

- C'est dégueulasse confirma Karin dont le visage avait perdu une bonne partie de sa couleur habituelle.

- T'es vraiment une petite nature.

- Oh, ça va toi.

Juugo ne disait rien, la tête penchée en avant cachant son visage aux autres. Son corps tremblait légèrement depuis un moment déjà, excité par l'odeur du sang qui s'élevait partout autour d'eux. La lourdeur de l'atmosphère faisait écho au monstre croupis au fond de lui. Il le sentait se réveiller et prendre de plus en plus le pas sur sa personnalité. Il aurait voulu prévenir les autres, mais le plaisir sadique de sentir la mort autour de lui, éclipsait sa volonté. Le monstre voulait se gorger de sang, s'y abreuver, s'y vautrer et rapidement ce désir devint besoin.

- Hé, Juugo, ça va, tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure? demanda Karin.

- ...

- Juugo, dit-elle en plaçant sa main sur le bras du blond.

Elle sentit le corps sous ses doigts trembler et presque aussi tôt les tremblements cesser.

Les lèvres du blond s'écartèrent en un sourire satisfait et sadique et lorsqu'il releva son visage, la moitié était déjà recouvert de marques noires.

- Je veux tuer quelqu'un, hurla t-il alors que la marque continuait sa progression.

- Et merde, cria Karin en reculant de plusieurs mètres.

- Y'en a qu'un qu'autant de sang peut exciter comme ça, remarqua Suigestu.

- Oh toi et tes remarques inutiles.

- Je t'emmerde Karin.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de continuer, Juugo venait de se jeter sur l'homme poisson.

- Merde, fait chier ce con.

- Sasuke-kun hurla Karin.

Mais l'Uchiha était loin devant eux perdu dans ses pensées, totalement ignorant de ce qui se passait dans son dos.

Le monstre en Juugo était complètement sorti et il hurlait à tout va en se jetant sur Karin maintenant. La proie semblait plus facile et il voulait sa dose de violence tout de suite et maintenant.

La rouquine hurlait pour attirer l'attention de l'Uchiha, mais bientôt, le monstre la saisit et empoigna son cou. Suigestu regardait la scène, l'air dubitatif devant le regard implorant de sa coéquipière. Alors que son champ de vision commençait à se rétrécir et qu'elle se sentait partir, elle sentit la tension sur sa gorge diminuer. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle vit deux serpents glisser le long du corps de Juugo et Sasuke tout sharingan sorti. La marque sur le blond était en train de se résorber. Elle se releva, sa main caressant son cou.

- Désolée Karin dit Juugo qui reprenait ses esprits.

- Ce n'est rien, je sais que tu ne contrôles pas tes pulsions. Par contre toi, dit-elle en avançant vers Suigestu.

- Moi quoi?

- Tu aurais pu m'aider.

- Parce que tu as fais quelque chose lorsqu'il s'est jeté sur moi.

- J'ai appelé Sasuke-kun.

- Super!!

- Vous avez bientôt fini tous les deux, grogna le brun.

- Désolée Sasuke-kun.

- Humpft, répondit Suigestu.

Sasuke repris son visage d'impassibilité et prit son élan pour repartir. Mais alors qu'il allait s'élancer, il sentit la main de Karin sur son bras.

- Heu... Sasuke-kun, est-ce que tu es... sûr de vouloir continuer...

- ??

- Je ... heu... je veux dire, ça a l'air dangereux, on ferait peut-être mieux de ...

Elle se triturait nerveusement les mains.

- Hé, hé, on se dégonfle la rouquine?

Deux regards noirs accueillirent la remarque de Suigestu.

- Je sais ce qui a causé ces blessures, il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur, mais tu peux attendre ici, si tu préfères.

- Heu, non, non... je vais te suivre.

Sasuke reprit son chemin, Suigestu vint se placer à sa droite.

- Alors, comme ça, tu sais ce qui est à l'origine de ce massacre.

- J'ai mon idée, oui.

- Alors?

Un rictus énigmatique lui répondit et l'Uchiha accéléra la cadence non sans avoir entendu le juron de frustration de l'homme poisson.

Il avait maintenant atteint l'orée de la zone centrale du combat. Tout autour de lui était brulé, il n'y avait plus aucune végétation, la terre semblait avoir été labourée. L'atmosphère était lourde et oppressante, l'air encore chargé de chakra. Au loin, il vit un cratère dont partaient trois longues tranchées creusées dans la terre qui fumait encore. Il su que c'était là qu'il devait se diriger.

Les trois autres s'étaient regroupés au bout d'une des tranchées.

- Ce chakra dit Karin, je n'en ai jamais senti un comme cela.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, demanda Juugo.

- Je ne sais pas trop, il est ... il est sombre et terrifiant. Il me donne la chair de poule.

- Trouillarde, lança Suigestu.

- Fais le malin, je suis sûre que même toi avec ta moitié de cerveau, tu peux ressentir cette atmosphère.

- Mouais, mouais. Tiens, il y a un corps ici.

Il s'avança et d'un coup de pieds retourna le cadavre.

- Ah, autant pour moi, il y a un reste de corps ici.

Et en effet, seule la moitié du roux gisait devant eux. Comme si tout le devant de son corps avait fondu ou s'était décomposé. Suigestu avait vu sur les os de la colonne vertébrale par endroit, ainsi que sur le cœur mort de l'homme. Il n'avait plus de visage, hormis quelques morceaux de chair attachées à l'arrête du nez. Le sol autour de lui n'avait pas encore absorbé tout le sang qui continuait à s'écouler de l'amas sanguinolent.

Sasuke emprunta une des routes artificielles et s'avança vers le cratère, croisant en chemin les membres éparts des deux derniers corps de Pein. Ces derniers avaient été déchiquetés, broyés, seul un des corps avait encore une jambe et un bras attachés.

C'était répugnant, même lui, l'impassible Uchiha ne pouvait l'ignorer. Une vague nausée était apparu mais il ignorait si elle était du aux morceaux de chairs qu'il croisait ou à l'angoisse de retrouver le corps de Naruto dans le même état. Inconsciemment, il avait ralenti son allure en approchant de la cavité. Il entendit au loin le bruit de quelqu'un qui vomissait et les remarques de Suigestu lui apprirent que Karin n'avait pas supporté la vue. Pourtant, le ton de l'homme poisson n'était pas aussi assuré qu'au départ. Il fanfaronnait toujours mais ne pouvait complètement masquer le dégoût que lui inspirait la scène dont ils étaient les témoins. Il se retourna vers eux. Juugo s'était arrêté, sans doute craignait-il que la vue d'autant de sang ne réactive à nouveau ses pulsions meurtrières. C'était aussi bien, à cet instant, Sasuke avait autre chose à faire que de le calmer.

Il reprit son chemin et arriva au sommet du cratère. Là, au milieu, gisait un dernier corps dont la chevelure blonde ne laissait aucun doute quant à son identité.

Sasuke sauta au fond de la crevasse et s'approcha doucement de Naruto, un étrange nœud au fond de lui, se sentant de plus en plus nauséeux comme il s'approchait de celui qui avait un jour été son meilleur ami.

Son état était moins pire que ce à quoi il s'était attendu en ce sens qu'il avait encore ses quatre membres, même si un de ses pieds faisait un angle étrange avec sa jambe. Son corps était couvert de sang, de terre et de végétation. Une large balafre parcourait sa joue droite. Sa main droite semblait avoir été broyée.

D'une main qu'il aurait voulu assurée mais qui tremblait, Sasuke toucha la jugulaire de Naruto. Il laissa échapper son souffle en constatant un battement faible mais bien présent. Il prit le blond dans ses bras avec un millier de précautions ne sachant pas s'il n'allait pas ainsi aggraver son état. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le sortir de là.

La sensation de quelqu'un s'emparant de son corps suffit à réveiller le porteur de Kuybi qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Sa vue était flou et la douleur de son corps lui fit plisser un peu plus les paupières. Pourtant, il parvint à distinguer la peau opaline et les cheveux noirs.

- C'est toi, souffla t-il.

- Naruto, tu es conscient, tu m'entends ?

Il fut coupé par une quinte de toux violente. Prenant Naruto un peu plus dans ses bras, Sasuke le pencha légèrement pour éviter qu'il ne s'étouffe avec le sang qu'il recrachait. Il sentit une main sur sa joue et reporta son regard dans les yeux bleus voilés, recélant pourtant un trésor de tendresse et quelque chose d'autre que Sasuke ne parvenait pas ou ne voulait pas comprendre.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne…

Il fut coupé par une nouvelle quinte de toux lui faisant recracher encore un peu plus de sang.

- Je ne … pourrais pas … tenir ma … promesse.

- Chut Naruto, ne parle pas, tu te fatigues pour rien.

- Je suis … désolé. Tu devras …. prendre… soin de …. Sasuke …. tout seul.

- Quoi, hein, qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Le regard du blond se fit encore plus tendre et il attira à lui le visage de Sasuke trop surpris pour réagir. Il sentit les lèvres de Naruto sur les siennes dans un baiser doux et il ne pouvait l'ignorer plus longtemps empli d'amour et d'affection.

- Itachi, je suis désolé….murmura t-il une dernière fois avant de s'évanouir, sa main glissant comme au ralenti sur la joue pâle au regard figé.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et vous donne envie de lire la suite. La semaine prochaine: chapitre 2: Douloureux réveil.**


	2. Chapitre 2: Douloureux réveil

**Pairing:** Ita/Naru – Sasu/Naru/Sasu;

**Spoils:** oui, au moins jusqu'au chapitre 407 peut-être au-delà.

**Disclaimer:** Après une demi-douzaine d'opérations, l'achat de faux papier, de nombreux voyages au Japon et des cours de dessins intensifs, je n'ai pas réussi à me faire passer pour Mr Kishimoto, donc non, ils ne sont pas à moi.

_Note 1_: J'apporte plusieurs modifications par rapport au cheminement du manga. En particulier, dans mon histoire, Naruto a appris que Sasuke a tué Orochimaru, mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de partir pour le chercher avant l'arrivée du messager de Jiraya annonçant la mort de celui-ci. Autrement dit, Naruto ignore tout du combat entre les deux frères. Aucun des membres de Konoha n'a non plus rencontré Madara et Zetsu.

_Note 2:_ certains personnages seront forcement un peu OOC mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire.

_Note 3:_ suite à une remarque de shaya10 comme quoi Karin n'utilisait pas le kun pour Sasuke, j'ai effectué la modif. Ne vous étonnez pas de la différence d'avec le premier chapitre.

* * *

Itha: la suite comme promis.

* * *

**Chapitre 2** : **Douloureux réveil.**

_- Itachi, je suis désolé….murmura t-il une dernière fois avant de s'évanouir, sa main glissant comme au ralenti sur la joue pâle au regard figé._

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Combien de temps Sasuke était-il resté en arrêt, regardant sans comprendre le corps entre ses bras, choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce fut Karin qui le rappela à la réalité, lui signifiant qu'ils devraient s'éloigner de cet endroit.

Reprenant ses esprits et la direction de l'équipe, Sasuke les entraîna dans un repère non loin de là. C'était encore un repère d'Orochimaru à croire que ce dernier en avait littéralement quadrillé tout le monde connu. Arrivé là, il avait soigné comme il l'avait pu Naruto avec l'aide de Karin qui s'était jeté sur l'occasion d'être un peu seule avec l'objet de ses désirs.

Ils avaient ôté les vêtements restant du blond dénudant de plus en plus de blessures et d'égratignures. Karin avait remis son pied droit dans le bon angle et avait construit une atèle de fortune avec ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver.

Elle avait ramené une bassine et de l'eau pour laver le blond, ainsi que de nombreux bandages. Elle avait déjà nettoyé le bras droit de Naruto et s'apprêtait à passer à son torse lorsque Sasuke lui prit l'éponge des mains.

- Je vais le faire. Essaye plutôt de guérir ses blessures.

Elle s'exécuta sans rien dire et commença à soigner ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle n'était pas un médecin, mais son travail pour Orochimaru lui avait permis d'acquérir quelques bases. Pour Sasuke, il était donc logique qu'elle s'occupe de le soigner plutôt que de le laver. Mais en réalité, il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle balade ses mains sur le corps du blond, même s'il en ignorait complètement la cause.

Lorsqu'il du passer aux zones plus intimes de Naruto, il congédia Karin. De toutes façons, elle était fatiguée, ayant utilisé une bonne partie de son chakra qu'elle ne possédait pas en grande quantité pour soigner les blessures les plus profondes. Elle laissa donc le brun seul pour aller s'écrouler dans une des pièces adjacentes.

Sasuke finit son travail, sa concentration était telle qu'il ne rougit même pas de ce qu'il faisait alors qu'il nettoyait Naruto. L'eau de la bassine qu'il avait déjà changée était rouge une fois de plus. Lorsque le blond fut propre et sec, il pansa les blessures, appliquant un baume cicatrisant lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Naruto était couvert de bandages de la tête au pied. Ensuite, il fouilla dans le sac du blond que Juugo avait trouvé et pensé à prendre avec lui. Il en sortit du linge propre et avec une infinité de précaution, il passa un boxer à son ancien coéquipier, préférant ne rien lui mettre d'autre pour le moment.

Le drap sur lequel ils avaient posé Naruto était couvert de sang et de terre et était trempé. Il prit donc le blond dans ses bras et l'emmena dans une autre chambre où il le déposa sur le lit. Après s'être assuré que tout allait bien, il sortit prenant soin de fermer la porte à clef et rejoignit Juugo et Suigestu.

Ces derniers étaient dans ce qui avait servi de cuisine, Suigestu dormait d'un œil les bras posés sur une table, devant lui un broc d'eau à moitié vide.

Sasuke ne dit rien, ils ne posèrent pas de questions. Il chercha de quoi manger et grignota un morceau avant de revenir dans la chambre de Naruto ayant pris le soin de remplir sa gourde.

- On va attendre qu'il se réveille, après on avisera, leur avait-il dit avant de partir.

Suigestu ne dit rien, Juugo hocha la tête de façon affirmative.

Une fois entré dans la chambre de Naruto, il prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit laissant son regard parcourir la forme sous le drap qui se soulevait régulièrement. Il pouvait sentir le chakra du démon se répandre petit à petit autour du corps de Naruto complétant le travail qu'ils avaient effectué un peu plus tôt.

Et la longue attente commença.

Pendant tout le temps où il avait soigné Naruto, il n'avait pas réfléchi, se contentant d'agir, de parer au plus pressent. Mais maintenant que tout était fait et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre, toutes les questions qu'il avait repoussées, depuis qu'il avait sorti Naruto du cratère, revenaient et tournaient sans arrêt dans son esprit.

Comment le blond était arrivé jusqu'ici, jusqu'où avait-il été lors de son combat avec Pein pour qu'ils finissent dans cet état. Pourquoi avait-il cru voir Itachi, de quelle promesse parlait-il, de le protéger lui ?

Il savait maintenant qu'Itachi avait toujours cherché à protéger son jeune frère mais depuis quand Naruto se prenait aussi pour son ange gardien. Et surtout, pourquoi Naruto l'avait-il embrassé, enfin pourquoi avait-il embrassé Itachi.

Bien malgré lui, au souvenir de ce baiser, ses doigts passèrent sur ses lèvres.

Ce baiser justement l'avait troublé plus que tout le reste. Pas uniquement par ce qu'il impliquait entre son frère et son ex-meilleur ami, mais parce que le baiser en lui-même l'avait touché.

Il se souvenait avec une précision effrayante de la texture de ses lèvres, leur douceur, leur rebondi, même leur goût qu'il avait pu déceler derrière le sang et la terre.

Un frisson le parcouru à l'évocation de ce baiser et il soupira, s'agaçant lui-même de ne pouvoir contrôler ses émotions. Il reporta son regard sur le blond qu'on aurait pu croire mort tant il était blanc. Mais sa régulière respiration suffisait à le rassurer.

Une fois de plus, son pouce allait et venait sur ses lèvres et d'un geste brusque il reposa sa main sur ses genoux. Depuis quand était-il troublé par Naruto ?

Et ce regard ? Depuis quand Naruto regardait son frère avec autant d'amour. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Sasuke avait bien analysé ses souvenirs, ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux bleus, c'était de l'amour, un amour profond et bien réel.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer en trois ans entre ces deux là ?

Pour ce qu'il en savait, Itachi avait été chargé de ramener le jinchuuriki de Kuybi à Madara, il était donc l'ennemi mortel de Naruto, pas son amant.

Perdu au milieu de toutes ses réflexions, Sasuke avait l'impression de devenir fou. Et Naruto qui ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Chaque jour, il s'occupait de lui, pansant les blessures qui en avaient encore besoin, le lavant et l'habillant sans gêne, après tout il l'avait fait le premier jour. Il se surprenait pourtant par l'attention qu'il portait au blond, mais il la mettait sur le compte de sa curiosité et de son besoin de savoir. Si Naruto ne se réveillait jamais, il n'aurait jamais de réponses à ses questions. C'était pour cela et uniquement pour cela qu'il s'était inquiété lorsque la fièvre avait fait son apparition.

Enfin à l'aube du cinquième jour, Naruto gémit et s'agita. Cela suffit à réveiller Sasuke qui ne dormait jamais profondément. Il avait amené un futon sur lequel il dormait depuis quatre jours ne quittant presque jamais le chevet du blond. Il s'approcha du lit.

Naruto avait ouvert les yeux, mais semblait avoir du mal à focaliser son attention.

- Naruto ?

Les yeux bleus se fixèrent vaguement sur lui.

- Itachi ?

Sa voix était enrouée et parler le fit tousser. Sasuke le releva légèrement, lui présenta sa gourde et l'aida à boire. Naruto paraissait encore faible mais son regard n'était plus flou.

- Sasuke ?

- Oui.

- Où suis-je ... que s'est-il passé ?

- Dans un ancien repère d'Orochimaru, je t'y ai amené après t'avoir trouvé.

- Où est Itachi, il était là … je …je crois.

- Non, c'était moi.

- Ah.

Le ton était déçu. Naruto essaya de bouger mais une vague de douleur le submergea.

- Tu ne devrais pas bouger.

Il était un peu plus réveillé maintenant et souleva doucement le drap. Son corps était encore recouvert de bandages un peu partout. Il sourit.

- Ben dis donc, je ressemble à une momie.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai déjà enlevé la moitié de tes pansements.

- Ah bon.

- Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Naruto ferma les yeux, tachant de rassembler ses pensées encore un peu confuses : le combat, Pein, Jiraya…

- Oui, souffla t-il. Je me suis battu avec Pein. J'ai gagné … enfin je crois.

- Oui, tu as gagné.

- C'est bien, dit-il.

Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul et Sasuke le laissa se rendormir.

Il sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher de quoi le nourrir pour son prochain réveil. En chemin, il croisa Karin.

- Comment va-t-il?

- Il s'est réveillé un instant.

- Bonne nouvelle.

- Hn.

- Oh, tu devrais t'occuper de Suigestu, il n'arrête pas de pester contre toi.

- Toujours entrain de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, toi, lança le concerné qui s'était approché en entendant la voix de Sasuke.

- Et bien quoi, c'est vrai, tu n'as qu'à lui dire en face puisqu'il est là, répondit la rouquine en se se rapprochant un peu plus de l'Uchiha.

Sasuke regardait son coéquipier.

- Je me demandais juste combien de temps nous allions rester ici. Madara nous a demandé de revenir au plus tôt.

- Et bien, il attendra un peu.

- Tu ne devrais pas jouer à ça avec lui.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires Suigestu.

- Et justement ce sont mes affaires ! Pendant que tu soignes ta belle au bois dormant, nous on attend à rien faire. J'en ai marre d'être enfermé ici. Ca pu, c'est humide, ça me rappelle c'te saleté de serpent.

- Rien ne t'empêche d'aller faire un tour, répondit Sasuke dont le sharingan fixait dangereusement l'homme poisson.

- C'est bien ce que j'ai fait, d'où crois-tu que vient la nourriture que tu consommes depuis trois jours.

- Hé, Juugo et moi avons participé aussi.

- Bien, je constate que tu sais donc très bien gérer les choses sans moi.

Suigestu ne su pas comment il devait prendre cette dernière remarque, Sasuke n'ayant pas désenclenché son don héréditaire. Il décida de changer de sujet.

- Ce gars qu'on a trouvé mort, ce Pein, il était chargé de ramener le porteur du dernier démon non ?

- Oui.

- Alors, le blond c'est le jinchuuriki de Kuybi ?

- En effet.

- Il vient du même village que toi, j'ai vu l'emblème de son bandeau.

- C'est mon ancien coéquipier.

- Ah.

- Et alors, que vas-tu faire ?

- Pour le moment, j'ai des questions à lui poser. J'aviserai ensuite.

Sur ces dernières paroles, il les laissa et se dirigea vers la cuisine dont il revient vingt minutes plus tard portant un plateau sur lequel un bol de soupe fumait. Il ne croisa ni Karin, ni Suigestu.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour que Naruto se réveille à nouveau. Cette fois, il n'eut pas besoin de l'aider à se redresser. Il était déjà moins pale. Sasuke lui présenta le plateau et Naruto mangea en silence. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il reporta son attention sur le brun. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, aucun des deux ne sachant quoi dire. Pourtant, une question brûlait les lèvres de Naruto, la même question qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il revoyait Itachi.

- Sasuke ?

- Hn.

- Itachi ?

- Il est mort.

La douleur qui le transperça lui fit fermer les yeux mais pas avant que Sasuke n'ait pu voir un gouffre de détresse s'ouvrir dans les yeux bleus faisant violemment écho à sa propre douleur qu'il avait taché d'étouffer depuis la mort de son frère.

- Qui ?

La voix de Naruto était enrouée et la peine y était palpable.

- Moi.

Naruto hocha la tête et la maintint baissée, ses yeux toujours fermés, une larme s'écoula le long de sa joue.

Lorsqu'il vit la goutte perler sur le menton de Naruto, s'en fut trop pour Sasuke qui se leva et sortit. A peine eut-il refermé la porte que le premier sanglot lui parvint, rapidement suivi par d'autres de plus en plus violents. Sasuke s'effondra contre la porte, à son tour gagné par l'émotion.

Entendre une autre personne pleurer son frère lui faisait mal et en même temps le réconfortait. Pour une fois, quelqu'un d'autre partageait sa douleur et comprenait sa peine. Il savait qu'il aurait du rester, qu'il aurait du le consoler, mais ça, il ne le pouvait pas. Il resta un long moment assis par terre, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de Naruto se calment et qu'il n'entende plus rien.

Alors il rentra dans la chambre pour trouver le blond endormi, les larmes ayant laissé des trainées sur son visage. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds et avant qu'il n'ait pu réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

- Je suis désolé Naruto murmura t-il le rouge aux joues avant de ressortir sans voir deux billes bleues fixer son dos.

Le jour suivant, Naruto se réveilla de bonne heure et essaya de sortir du lit. Il mit un pied par terre et trébucha sur quelque chose enfin plutôt sur quelqu'un. Heureusement pour lui, Sasuke s'était réveillé en entendant le bruit des draps qu'on repoussait et pu rattraper le blond.

- Dobe, tu ne peux pas faire attention !

- Quelle idée aussi de dormir juste au pied de mon lit Teme.

Les garçons se regardèrent surpris de l'emploi de ces vieux surnoms. Cela coupa court à leur discussion. Naruto se releva et tacha de faire quelque pas en posant doucement son pied droit toujours enserré dans son atèle.

Sasuke se leva aussi et replia son futon, gardant un œil qu'il voulait discret sur le blond, prêt à intervenir au moindre problème. Mais Naruto revint jusqu'au lit sans encombre. Il commença alors à défaire l'atèle et remua délicatement sa cheville, il grimaça légèrement mais jugea qu'il pouvait tenter de faire un pas.

- Mauvaise idée, grogna t-il en chutant.

Chute qui fut vite arrêtée par deux bras pâles qui le repoussèrent doucement sur le lit.

- Tu devrais attendre encore un peu.

- On dirait bien.

Sasuke se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je reviens.

Il la ferma et tourna la clef. Il revint un court moment plus tard apportant avec lui de quoi déjeuner. Ils mangèrent en silence.

- Tu sais ce n'est pas vraiment la peine de fermer à clef, à priori, je ne peux pas aller bien loin.

- Hn.

- Que faisais-tu aussi loin de Konoha, reprit Sasuke après un autre silence.

Naruto s'assombrit visiblement.

- J'étais prisonnier d'un des membres de l'Akatsuki.

- Je suis surpris qu'il ait réussi à te capturer, je pensais que les autres ninjas de Konoha t'auraient protégé.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire.

- C'est sans doute ce qu'ils auraient fait s'ils avaient été au courant. Mais ils ignorent tout de ma situation.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je cherchais Pein, je voulais qu'il me prenne.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais le tuer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais dire autre chose ?

Il ne reçu qu'un grognement et un regard noir en retour.

- Il a tué mon maître, je voulais le venger.

Le regard bleu passa à l'orange l'espace d'un instant.

- Jiraya, c'est ça demanda Sasuke.

- Oui.

- Quand ?

- Il y a deux mois environ ?

- Quand as-tu quitté Konoha?

- Je ne suis pas parti de Konoha. Mais ça fait un mois qu'ils n'ont plus de mes nouvelles. Je crois que Baa-chan va me tuer si je remets un jour les pieds là-bas.

- Tu n'avais pas prévu de rentrer, demanda Sasuke surpris ?

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi aussi loin que ça, répondit Naruto en passant un doigt sous son nez.

Un geste que Sasuke connaissait par cœur.

- Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- Itachi.

- Oui ?

- Où est son corps ?

Sasuke fut surpris de la question.

- C'est Madara qui l'a dans un rouleau.

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas récupéré ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

- Tu devrais le lui reprendre.

- …

- …

- Naruto ?

- Hum ?

- Itachi ?

- Oui ?

- Que représentait-il pour toi ?

Naruto soupira et ferma les yeux sentant son coeur se serrer.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

- Quand je t'ai trouvé, tu as cru que c'était lui… tu ... te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Oui, souffla Naruto. Je t'ai embrassé.

- Oui.

- Alors tu as ta réponse.

- Vas-tu te venger de moi, demanda le brun.

- Hein? Pourquoi?

- Je l'ai tué.

- C'est différent, c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Ainsi Naruto savait. Tout le monde avait su sauf lui et personne n'avait jugé bon de lui dire quoique ce soit. La colère commençait à remonter à la surface mais la main de Naruto sur sa clavicule la fit redescendre. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Naruto avait repoussé légèrement le vêtement de Sasuke pour dénuder son épaule gauche.

- Je ne l'ai plus.

- C'est bien.

- Tu savais ça aussi.

- Oui.

- Que savais-tu d'autre ?

- Je suis content qu'il ait réussi. C'est une bonne chose que tu sois définitivement débarassé d'Orochimaru.

- Si tu le dis.

Sasuke se leva et s'apprêta de nouveau à sortir. Il fallait qu'il aille voir ce que faisait le reste de son équipe. Alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée, Naruto l'interrompit.

- Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- Est-ce que se venger fait partir la douleur ?

Ce fut à Sasuke de soupirer cette fois-ci.

- Je ne sais pas Naruto.

- Je crois que non, ajouta le blond plus pour lui-même. J'ai toujours aussi mal…. Peut-être avec le temps.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et sortit.

Trois années passées avec Orochimaru lui avaient appris à se déplacer naturellement sans bruit et cela lui permit de surprendre une intéressante conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout toutes ses journées enfermé dans cette chambre.

- En quoi ça te regarde Suigestu.

- Oh, allons Karin, tu n'es pas un peu jalouse de l'attention qu'il porte à son petit blond.

- Imbécile. En plus, c'est un garçon.

- Et quoi, ça n'empêche rien, tu sais.

Sasuke entendit le bruit sourd d'un objet qui tombait au sol.

- Ca t'énerve, hein ? Imaginer que ton Sasuke pourrait préférer les garçons. Remarque à choisir, moi aussi, je préférerai me taper le petit blond plutôt que toi.

- Oh la ferme ! pauvre crétin sans cervelle. Comme si une femme pouvait s'intéresser à toi.

- Kukuku. C'est qu'elle le prend mal la rouquine.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

- Tu crois ? Alors pourquoi s'occupe t-il autant de lui, hein ? Il aurait tout aussi bien pu le laisser crever là-bas.

- C'est son ancien coéquipier avança Juugo qui se mêlait à la conversation.

- Et alors, tu l'as entendu, c'est le Jinchurriki de Kuybi. Que crois-tu que vas faire Madara s'il apprend qu'on l'a en notre possession depuis cinq jours et qu'on n'a rien fait. Pire même, on l'a aidé à se rétablir.

- Peut-être qu'il doit être en forme pour qu'on puisse récupérer son démon, proposa Juugo.

- Pfft.

- De toutes façons, Sasuke doit avoir ses raisons. Et puis, ce ninja, il vient de Konoha et Sasuke veut détruire Konoha, alors...

- Alors quoi ?

- Il attend sûrement le meilleur moment.

- Tu parles ! Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il ait changé ses plans sans rien nous dire.

- Et quand bien même ?

- Et elle dit ça comme ça!! Quand bien même. Tu as vu ce type, ce Madara ? Tu as vu comme il a bloqué mon attaque ?

- Tu n'as qu'à être meilleur, se moqua la rousse.

- Grrr. Même Sasuke n'a pas le niveau, j'en suis certain.

- Ce n'est pas parce que…

Elle se tu, Sasuke avait choisi ce moment pour pénétrer dans la cuisine.

- Sa.. Sasuke…

- Un problème Karin ?

- Non, non.

- Bien. Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là tous les trois. Je pense que nous pourrons bouger d'ici un jour ou deux.

- Et où irons-nous, demanda Karin.

- Vous verrez.

Suigestu saisi le bras de Sasuke.

- Hé, Uchiha, arrête de te prendre pour le chef.

Sasuke prit la main de Suigestu, la serra faisant grimacer l'homme poisson.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, si.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le petit groupe.

Le lendemain, Naruto fut à même de marcher mais il fatiguait vite. La plupart de ces blessures avaient disparu notamment la balafre sur son visage qui avait repris sa perfection d'avant. Seule sa main droite semblait encore inutilisable mais Naruto n'en était pas surpris, il avait utilisé plusieurs fois son Futon- rasen - shuriken, son corps en porterait les séquelles encore plusieurs jours.

Sasuke lui avait apporté à manger, il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de regarder le blond tester son corps, dormir lorsque l'effort le fatiguait trop ou se perdre dans ses pensées. Au sortir de ces réflexions, ses yeux étaient souvent humides. Ce n'était pas des souvenirs heureux qui remontaient, ça Sasuke en était sûr. Pourtant, il ne faisait aucune remarque et l'autre non plus. Ce n'est pas qu'ils s'ignoraient, c'est qu'il y avait trop à dire ou pas assez au choix. En tout cas, il fallait laisser s'écouler encore un peu de temps.

Mais du temps, ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'en avoir.

Le lendemain matin alors qu'un doux silence régnait dans la pièce, ils entendirent frapper à la porte et avant que Sasuke n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Suigestu pénétra dans la pièce. Il portait son épée à l'épaule et surtout le manteau de l'Akatsuki.

- Je vais m'entrainer dehors, ça tente quelqu'un ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

- Non ? Bon ben tant pis. A plus.

Sasuke serra les dents mais ne dit rien. Le port de ce vêtement était volontaire. Depuis qu'ils avaient rejoint le repère de l'ancien sennin, pas une fois l'homme poisson n'avait arboré les couleurs de l'Akatsuki. Il voulait en informer Naruto et celui-ci avait bien enregistré le message.

- Alors tu as rejoint Madara remarqua le blond lorsque Suigestu fut parti.

- Hn.

- Itachi pensait que tu risquais de le faire.

- Décidemment mon frère était vraiment parfait, il avait vraiment tout prévu, n'est-ce pas Naruto, cria Sasuke.

Le regard azur se durcit un instant puis devint blasé, blessant Sasuke qui ne supportait pas de voir Naruto porter ce genre de regard sur lui.

- Quoi ?

- Rien Sasuke, il n'y a rien à dire. Que vas-tu faire de moi, demanda t-il.

Sa voix était lasse mais la déception manquait de l'emporter sur la lassitude.

- Je ne sais pas encore.

- Tu vas me livrer à ton maître.

- Je n'ai pas de maître.

- Oh pardon ! Alors vas-tu me livrer à Madara ?

Sasuke ne dit rien choqué du sarcasme dans le ton employé par Naruto.

- Je ne les laisserai pas mettre la main sur Kuybi et lui non plus.

Sasuke le regarda surpris.

- Il semblerait qu'entre mon démon et ton clan, l'histoire soit assez longue. Et à priori il préférera mourir que de retomber entre les mains des Uchihas.

- Et alors ?

- Rien, je te préviens c'est tout.

Ils se fixèrent en silence un long moment s'affrontant du regard.

**- **Bien, je vois que tu as rattrapé les erreurs de Pein.

Sasuke se retourna pour voir Madara se tenir au chambranle de la porte. Son visage demeura impassible.

* * *

**Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu tout autant.  
**

**La semaine prochaine le chapitre 3: chapitre de combats: Trahisons.**

* * *


	3. Chapitre 3: Trahisons

**Pairing:** Ita/Naru – Sasu/Naru/Sasu;

**Spoils:** oui, au moins jusqu'au chapitre 407 peut-être au-delà.

**Disclaimer:** Après une demi-douzaine d'opérations, l'achat de faux papier, de nombreux voyages au Japon et des cours de dessins intensifs, je n'ai pas réussi à me faire passer pour Mr Kishimoto, donc non, ils ne sont pas à moi.

Note: comme je l'ai déjà dit certains perso sont un peu OOC. Que les fans de Suigestu me pardonnent!! Par ailleurs, l'histoire a été écrite avant les derniers scan (411 à 413) donc forcement je ne les suis pas (notamment par rapport aux capacités de certains membres de Taka).

**Je suis les conseils d'Hagane, pour écrire ce chapitre, j'écoutais l'album Blow de Ginzu. Par la suite, comme ça m'a bien inspiré, j'ai écris une grande partie de cette histoire en écoutant cet album.**

* * *

Wilhelm : merci, j'espère que tu auras autant de plaisir avec ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Trahisons**

_**- **__Bien, je vois que tu as rattrapé les erreurs de Pein._

_Sasuke se retourna pour voir Madara se tenir au chambranle de la porte. Son visage demeura impassible._

- En effet, dit-il de son habituel ton froid et détaché.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu avant, Suigestu m'a dit dans son message que cela faisait plusieurs jours que tu avais récupéré le Kuybi.

Sasuke apprécia intérieurement la façon qu'avait Madara de l'informer de la potentielle trahison de Suigestu. Il se demanda néanmoins quand et comment il avait fait.

- J'avais des choses à voir avec lui.

- Ah et c'était si long que cela?

- Il a fallu attendre qu'il se réveille.

**- **Et maintenant?

- J'ai eu ce que je voulais, je vous le laisse.

- Bien, alors nous le déplacerons dans la journée et procéderons rapidement à l'extraction du Bijuu.

- Bien.

Naruto ne dit rien, surprenant Sasuke qui n'en laissa rien voir. Il fixait les deux Uchihas face à lui, ses yeux orange dont les pupilles s'étaient réduites à deux fentes étaient remplis de haine comme jamais Sasuke n'en avait vu chez son ancien coéquipier.

Madara n'en avait cure, il tendit deux paires de menottes à son descendant. Ce dernier les saisit et s'approcha de Naruto. Sans un mot, sans un geste, il les passa aux poignets et aux chevilles du blond dont les yeux reprirent leur couleur normal, les menottes ayant aspirées son chakra. Madara sembla satisfait du comportement de Sasuke ... pour le moment.

Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux, laissant Naruto seul avec ses pensées. Il savait exactement ce que Madara avait prévu. Il allait l'emmener à la statue afin d'aspirer Kuybi hors de son corps. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour empêcher cela. Enfin, une solution, il avait une. Mais, celle-là, ce serait vraiment en dernier recours puisqu'elle reviendrait à un suicide.

Kuybi le laisserait mourir, ils en avaient parlé. Pas qu'il s'entende à merveille avec son hôte, mais le démon renard avait une dent contre Madara et pas une petite. Naruto savait que dans le combat à venir, il pourrait compter sur le renard pour se défendre mais aussi pour abandonner s'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix.

Cependant, il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen qui même s'il ne lui permettrait peut-être pas de survivre, lui donnerait suffisamment de temps pour emmener cette fichue statue avec lui. Il savait exactement comment faire pour la détruire, Itachi lui en avait expliqué le fonctionnement. Mais la seule et unique fois où il l'avait vu, il avait du choisir entre sa destruction et Gaara et la question ne s'était même pas posée. Il avait bondi à la poursuite du malade à l'argile.

Naruto savait que c'était sa chance de la détruire et d'éviter ainsi que la puissance des bijuus ne tombe entre les mains de Madara. Néanmoins, les choses se présentaient assez mal pour lui. Il n'avait pas récupérer l'utilisation de sa main droite pour le moment ce qui l'empêchait d'utiliser son kage bushin. Bien sûr, tant qu'il avait les menottes c'était le dernier de ses soucis. Il essaya de bouger, mais celles-ci étaient bien fermées, Sasuke avait bien fait son travail.

Naruto ne pu réprimer le sentiment de trahison qui l'envahit en y pensant. Bien sûr, le brun n'avait pas eu le choix, Madara surveillant chacun de ses gestes, mais Naruto ne pouvait ignorer qu'il y avait une chance et malheureusement bien réelle pour que Sasuke le laisse mourir.

Itachi l'avait prévenu, si Madara parvenait à mettre la main sur Sasuke, il y avait une certaine probabilité que son frère décide de suivre son aïeul. Après tout, le cadet des Uchiha ayant vécu pour la vengeance la plus grande partie de sa vie, il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement son mode de vie.

Penser à Itachi lui faisait mal aussi essaya t-il de concentrer ses pensées sur sa situation présente plutôt que sur les souvenirs de son amour perdu.

Une heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un grand blond, portant le manteau de l'akatsuki et que Naruto n'avait jamais vu fit son entrée dans la pièce. Le porteur de Kuybi n'avait guère avancé dans ses réflexions et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il improviserait. Après tout, c'était d'après Kakashi-sensei sa grande spécialité.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Juugo.

Naruto fut surpris, depuis quand les membres de l'akatsuki étaient-il polis?

- Naruto. Je te serrais bien la main, mais...

D'un signe de tête, il indiqua les mains dans son dos.

Le blond lui sourit. Il avait l'air gentil.

- Je fais équipe avec Sasuke.

- Hé, Juugo, on n'est pas là pour lui faire la conversation, mais pour l'emmener. Alors embarque le.

C'était le même type que la veille, il avait le même air que Kisame, sûrement était-il originaire de Kiri lui aussi.

Juugo ne répondit pas et s'avança vers Naruto qu'il souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien.

- Je te conseille de ne pas te débattre, sinon, je n'hésiterai pas à te couper un membre. D'après Madara-sama, on a besoin de toi en vie, pas entier.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, lança Naruto récoltant au passage un regard noir de l'homme poisson.

Ils avancèrent dans un dédale de couloir sans croiser âme qui vive et dans un silence complet. Enfin, il aperçu une faible lueur et su qu'ils allaient regagner la surface. Dès qu'ils l'eurent atteint, Naruto du fermer les yeux un instant, la lumière extérieure qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une semaine était si éblouissante qu'elle en était blessante.

Quand il pu ouvrir les yeux, il observa ceux qui se trouvait là. Madara bien sûr, à côté duquel se trouvait un drôle de type ressemblant à une plante verte. Devant, lui tournant le dos se tenait Sasuke et à côté de lui, semblant prête à défendre son territoire, une rouquine à lunette.

Juugo reposa Naruto qui se tint tranquille à côté de lui. Madara s'approcha le détaillant des pieds à la tête. Naruto soutint l'analyse. L'Uchiha était tel que le lui avait décrit Itachi, son masque bien en place sur son visage ne laissant apercevoir qu'un unique sharingan.

- C'est étrange, on m'avait dit que tu étais plutôt combatif, remarqua Madara. Et là tu te laisses faire.

Naruto hésita à répondre, mais se retint serrant les dents.

- Il est toujours diminué par ses blessures et les menottes empêche le chakra du démon de le soigner, prononça Sasuke sans daigner jeter un regard vers son ancien coéquipier. Il sait qu'il est à notre merci.

- Sans doute, sans doute, répondit Madara non sans avoir échangé un regard avec Zetsu.

Ils se mirent en route, Juugo reprenant Naruto dans ses bras. La marche vers Amegakure se fit en silence. A aucun moment, Sasuke ne s'approcha de Naruto ou ne porta son regard sur lui. Karin essaya plusieurs fois de lui parler, il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, se contentant d'un vague hn de temps en temps. Naruto avait l'impression d'être revenu trois ans en arrière lorsque Sakura essayait vainement d'attirer l'attention de l'Uchiha. Penser à son ancienne coéquipière lui fit de la peine. Elle devait être morte d'inquiétude. Il savait qu'il l'avait trahi en partant sans elle, sans rien lui dire, comme Sasuke l'avait fait avant lui. Mais, il ne voulait pas l'emmener dans ce combat. Et au vu de sa position actuelle, il avait plutôt eu raison.

La fatigue ne tarda pas à se faire sentir et il fini par s'endormir bercé par la marche régulière de Juugo.

- J'y crois pas, dit Suigestu en brisant le silence.

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui.

- Il dort!

- Et alors, demanda Juugo?

- Qui pourrait s'endormir dans des conditions pareilles?

- Lui à priori, répondit Karin.

- Il sait qu'on ne va pas le tuer maintenant, il n'a rien à craindre pour le moment, ajouta Juugo qui ne parvint pas à cacher complètement une certaine tristesse dans sa voix.

- Un problème avec ça Juugo demanda froidement Sasuke.

- Non, non.

- Bien.

Naruto ne se réveilla que lorsqu'ils approchèrent de Amegakure, la pluie qui tombait sur son visage l'aidant à émerger. En silence, les sept ninjas se glissèrent dans la ville jusqu'à un grand bâtiment. C'était le milieu de la nuit.

Ils pénètrent dans la bâtisse et parcoururent plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à une grande pièce au centre de laquelle était une immense table autour de laquelle neuf fauteuils étaient disposés.

Trois étaient occupés et leurs occupants se levèrent à l'arrivée de Madara. Naruto ne reconnu que Kisame, les deux autres ne lui disaient rien. L'ancien coéquipier d'Itachi s'avança vers Naruto que Juugo avait reposé au sol.

- Tu as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que je ne t'ai vu gamin.

- En trois ans, c'est plutôt heureux, grogna Naruto.

- Ah, ah, ah. Tu as toujours ta grande gueule par contre, dit-il en assenant une claque sur l'épaule du blond qui vacilla. En tout cas, je suis surpris que tu sois venu à bout de Pein. Tu as du faire quelques progrès.

- Je t'emmerde du con.

Kisame saisit Naruto par le cou le soulevant à cinquante centimètres du sol.

- Dis donc gamin, je vais t'apprendre à respecter tes aînés.

De son autre main, il approcha Samehada.

- Je pourrais peut-être te couper un bras ou une jambe...

- Laisse moi ... deviner ... vous avez besoin de moi.. en vie ... pas en entier, parvint à articuler le blond. Tu dois très bien t'entendre avec l'autre poisson. Vous êtes de la même famille, non?

Un violent coup de poing dans les côtes lui indiqua que Suigestu n'aimait pas être comparé à un poisson et le coup de pieds qui suivi l'informa que Kisame non plus. Il recracha un peu de sang.

Pendant toute la scène, Sasuke avait observé, son regard détaché et froid, semblant se foutre éperdument de ce qui pouvait arriver à Naruto. Madara ne dit rien lui non plus, à priori, il se fichait vraiment de savoir dans quel état serait le jinchuuriki pour l'extraction, tant qu'il était en vie.

- Je vous présente Riaku et Myugui, ils viennent de nous rejoindre.

Les deux concernés hochèrent rapidement la tête. Ils avaient l'air de frères. Ils avaient la peau extrêmement sombre presque noire. L'un avait le crâne rasé et l'autre des cheveux longs et crépus ornés de perles. Ils étaient grands, athlétiques et dégageaient une aura menaçante. A leur taille, leur bandeau était orné du symbole rayé de Suna.

Les nouveaux arrivés hochèrent également la tête.

- Bien, les présentations étant faites, nous avons du travail. Kisame, emmène le dans un des cachots et monte la garde, ajouta Madara en désignant Naruto.

Le nukénin fit un signe affirmatif et empoigna le bras de Naruto le remettant sur ses pieds.

- Hé, je peux le faire, remarque Suigestu.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais c'est à Kisame que je confie cette tâche. Sasuke, tu viens avec moi.

L'uchiha s'exécuta, passant devant Naruto sans lui accorder la moindre importance.

- Mais avant, tu devrais neutraliser notre prisonnier, histoire que nous soyons tranquille, ajouta Madara.

Sasuke revint donc sur ses pas, activa son simple sharingan et lança un genjutsu sur Naruto qui s'effondra dans les bras de Kisame. Puis, il revint vers son aïeul qui avait également enclenché sa pupille.

- Simple vérification dit celui-ci en voyant Sasuke fixer son oeil.

- Hn.

Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour que tout soit prêt. A vrai dire, Madara attendait depuis plusieurs jours le retour de Pein qui l'avait prévenu de la réussite de sa mission. C'est pour cela qu'il avait convoqué Taka de toute urgence. Les quatre nouveaux membres de l'organisation n'étaient pas là depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir utiliser la statue sans être physiquement présent. C'était une perte de temps mais Madara avait appris la patience.

Cependant, il laissa les membres de l'organisation prendre quelques heures de sommeil. La tâche à venir était longue et fastidieuse et il avait besoin que tous soient en forme pour procéder à l'extraction du Kuybi. Il n'y eut rien de particulier à signaler durant le reste de la nuit. Kisame avait simplement du chasser Suigestu qui voulait rester auprès de lui, le forçant à gagner une chambre pour qu'il s'y repose.

Au matin, l'ancien équipier d'Itachi amena Naruto vers un sous-sol du bâtiment. Les huit autres membres y étaient réunis, la statue avait été préalablement invoquée. Naruto regardait tout cela, cherchant à analyser la situation le plus rapidement possible. La bonne nouvelle était qu'il pouvait de nouveau se servir de sa main. Kisame le lâcha au sol sans ménagement.

- Hé, tu pourrais faire attention!

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'emmerdes moucheron, tu vas crever dans pas longtemps.

- Et bien, et bien. On dirait que ton illusion s'est dissipée Sasuke. Je suis surpris. Soit tu n'es pas aussi fort que je le pensais, soit notre cher Naruto a des talents cachés.

- Je n'avais pas prévu qu'il reste inconscient aussi longtemps, répondit laconiquement l'héritier des Uchiha.

Pourtant, il était surpris. Il avait vraiment utilisé un puissant genjutsu et Naruto n'aurait pas du pouvoir en sortir avant encore plusieurs heures.

Naruto regardait la statue dont deux yeux étaient encore fermés, donc le jinchuuriki d'Hachibi était toujours en liberté, une bonne nouvelle pour Naruto.

Les deux nukénins de Suna ainsi que Zetsu avait déjà prit place.

- Je préférerai ne pas être coupé pendant la cérémonie aussi... dit Madara en s'approchant de Naruto.

Il fit un signe à Kisame qui rattrapa Naruto et coinça son visage d'une puissante main. Madara ôta son masque révélant un sharingan à six branches et lança un genjustu sur le porteur de Kuybi qui s'effondra à nouveau dans les bras du nukénin de Kiri. Madara replaça son masque et s'éloigna. Pendant, ce temps, Kisame allongea Naruto par terre et rejoignit sa place.

- En place ordonna l'aïeul des Uchihas au trois membres de taka devant lui.

Ceux-ci obtempèrent et rejoignirent trois doigts de la statue.

Sasuke réfléchissait à toute vitesse, les choses ne se passaient pas du tout comme il l'avait prévu. Il fallait qu'il puisse approcher Naruto afin de neutraliser l'illusion de Madara. Enfin, l'illumination se présenta à lui. Il remercia intérieurement son ancien sensei et Kabuto.

Il fit un pas vers le jinchuuriki. La voix interrogative de Madara l'interrompit.

- Sasuke?

- Il y a juste une chose que je dois récupérer dit-il.

Il s'approcha de Naruto tournant le dos à Madara. Il activa son sharingan mais fut surpris de constater que Naruto n'était déjà plus prisonnier du genjutsu de son ancêtre. Il s'agenouilla devant le visage de son ancien coéquipier qui ouvrit les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Sasuke ouvrit la veste de Naruto et en sortit le collier du Shodaime.

- Il porte un collier qui a un pouvoir sur les bijuus, expliqua Sasuke afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Madara. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux le lui enlever.

Tout en disant cela, il souleva le corps de Naruto, passa son bras dans son dos et de sa main gauche détacha le collier. Sa main droite plongea directement vers les menottes afin de les entrouvrir. Mais, il fut surpris de constater que quelqu'un était déjà passé par là. Il fixa Naruto dont un oeil s'était rouvert. Ainsi, une autre personne ici jouait double jeu avec Madara. Ils avaient donc un allié. C'était une bonne nouvelle, c'était même une très bonne nouvelle.

Il se releva, le tout ne lui avait pris qu'un court instant et montra le pendentif à Madara.

- En effet, je me souviens de ce collier. Comment es-tu au courant?

- J'ai surpris une conversation d'Orochimaru, il expliquait à un de ses hommes l'utilité de ce collier. Ils avaient eu l'occasion de le voir à l'oeuvre. Cela m'est revenu à l'instant.

Sasuke s'élança et vint se placer à la droite de Karin sur le sixième doigt. Madara le regardait, il n'était pas complètement convaincu, quelque chose clochait.

- Nous devrions commencer Madara-Sama, dit Kisame. Nous ne sommes que trois a être habitués à cette cérémonie, elle sera éprouvante pour les autres.

- Oui, tu as raison, dit-il chassant ses derniers doutes.

Aussi fort que soit son héritier, il ne pourrait rien faire contre les autres membres. Bien sûr, Madara ne pouvait pas être sûr à cent pour cent de la fidélité des membres de taka. Juugo suivrait sans doute Sasuke, ainsi que Karin mais Suigestu le trahirait sans hésiter. A cela s'ajouter quatre hommes dans lesquels il avait une absolue confiance. Lui aussi gagna sa place.

- Bien commençons.

Les neufs membres placèrent leur main devant eux et concentrèrent leur chakra. La bouche de la statue commença à s'ouvrir et à aspirer.

Naruto tremblait d'impatience, il devait calculer son timming à la seconde prêt. Trop tôt et ses ennemis aurait le temps de réagir, trop tard et il serait aspirer dans le flux de la statue. Lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose comme une griffe se planter dans son chakra et commencer à le tirer, il agit instantanément dégageant ses mains et ses chevilles et s'éloigna du flux d'aspiration.

Sasuke qui le surveillait, dégaina Kusanagi et avant que les autres n'aient eu le temps de réagir, il avait déjà décapité un des deux nukénins de Suna.

- Sasuke hurla Madara!

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Suigestu avait sauté au sol faisant face à Naruto. Il se jeta d'entrée sur le porteur de Kuybi lançant son épée que le blond évita avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Pas de chance pour toi, j'ai appris à combattre contre un bien meilleur épéiste que toi, lui lança Naruto.

- Ah oui, c'est ce qu'on va voir.

Suigestu lança à nouveau son épée. Naruto sauta pour esquiver l'attaque, mais l'homme poisson avait déjà lancé sa main qui s'agrippa au bras du blond, son corps fut instantanément ramené vers son membre et il se trouva coller au jinchuuriki. Mais celui-ci parvint néanmoins à se défaire de son étreinte et d'un violent coup de pieds l'envoya voler un peu plus loin. Suigestu fut rapidement sur ses pieds prêt à lancer une nouvelle attaque.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas le niveau de celui qui m'a servi de maître.

- Et qui était-ce, cracha Suigestu.

Au même instant, une ombre se dessina au dessus d'eux et dans un mouvement gracieux l'imposante silhouette de Kisame se dressa entre les deux opposants.

- Moi.

Suigestu ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Tout va bien Naruto-kun?

- Oui Kisame-sama.

- Je m'occupe de celui-là.

- Très bien.

Kisame amena son épée devant lui.

- Oh, désolé pour t'avoir traité de poisson, ajouta Naruto.

Kisame laissa échapper un petit rire et jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto.

- Sale gamin, lança t-il tandis que sans un regard en arrière, Naruto repartit vers la statue laissant les deux hommes poissons s'affronter.

Il chercha Sasuke du regard. Celui-ci lançait des boules de feu en direction de Madara, mais les flammes semblaient passer au travers de son corps. Il venait d'éviter une attaque de Zetsu que seul son sharingan lui avait permis de détecter. En retombant, il du éviter une violente bourrasque de vent envoyé par le nukénin de Suna qui se battait contre Juugo dont les deux bras transformés faisaient des ravages sur le sol de la pièce. Le corps disloqué de Karin vint s'écraser à ses côtés.

Enfin retentit le Tagu kage Bushin No jutsu de Naruto et aussitôt des centaines de clones firent leur apparition. Naruto ne perdit pas de temps, il laissa le chakra du démon renard se répandre autour de lui. Les Narutos se replièrent sur eux-mêmes prenant une posture plus animale. Une queue, deux queues: certains s'arrêtèrent là et partir prêter mains forte à Sasuke et Juugo. Les autres laissèrent le renard prendre un peu plus d'ampleur, une troisième et quatrième queues firent leur apparition.

Dans un cri bestial, ils s'élancèrent sur la statue. Telle une horde de bêtes enragées, les mini-kuybis se jetèrent sur les yeux cherchant à les transpercer.

Madara avait vu ce qu'il se passait et abandonna son descendant pour aller détruire les kuybis.

Naruto vint se placer de dos à Sasuke, une de ses queues de chakra se plaçant entre la jambe de l'Uchiha et les dents de Zetsu qui se renfonça dans le sol.

- Ca va?

- Merde!

Une centaine de ninjas de Ame No kuni étaient entrain de rentrer dans la pièce se jetant sur les combattants.

- Manquait plus que ça. Chidori senbon, hurla Sasuke.

Une dizaine de ninjas s'effondrèrent au sol. Naruto se jeta dans les rangs de ninjas à son tour, ses clones allant et venant comme une marée. Des poufs retentissaient sans arrêt dans la salle, mais Naruto créaient plus de clones que ceux qui étaient détruits. Des mains de chakras orange attrapaient les ninjas, découpant des têtes, des membres, lacérant les corps.

Les cris retentissaient et les parois les renvoyaient en écho augmentant encore l'impression de chaos.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que font tes clones, hurla Sasuke en indiquant la cinquante de mini-Kuybi accrochés à la statue.

- Ils essayent de la détruire.

Ils ne purent continuer de parler, le ninja de Suna bien que couvert de blessures venait de se jeter sur eux.

- Tu as tué mon frère, je vais t'exterminer hurlait l'homme noir.

Sasuke se retourna, le corps sans vie de Juugo gisait un peu plus loin. Il esquiva une première attaque.

Au niveau de la statue, les clones s'agitaient. Ils étaient cinq autour de l'œil central, chacun ayant dégainé un kunaï dans lequel ils avaient chargé leur chakra, mais rien n'y faisait, il ne parvenaient pas à le pénétrer.

- Il faut mettre le chakra du démon, dit un des Naruto en chargeant la lame de son kunaï de chakra orange.

Les autres l'imitèrent et ensemble ils plongèrent leur kunaï dans l'œil dont ils parvinrent à égratigner la surface. Ils furent rejoints par cinq autres clones dont les queues de chakra se balançaient derrière eux.

Trois d'entre eux amorcèrent un odama-futon-rasengan et le lancèrent sur l'œil alors que tout les autres le refrappaient encore de leur lame.

Enfin un crack plus que satisfaisant retentit.

- On a réussi crièrent les Narutos. Les autres clones se retournèrent, analysèrent la situation et commencèrent à les imiter.

Naruto contra l'attaque du nukénin de suna. Une chance pour eux, il partageait la même nature de chakra. Les futons allaient et venaient entre les deux, mais leur ennemi avait fort à faire car il devait également éviter les attaques de l'Uchiha. Son corps était recouvert de sang à peine visible sur la peau noire et une large entaille entamait son crâne rasé. Juugo et les clones de Naruto l'avait déjà bien amoindri.

Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre avec cet homme, Madara et Zetsu n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à venir les attaquer. Sasuke chargea kusanagi d'électricité et s'élança sur l'homme qui s'écroula tout d'un coup. Samehada sortant de son ventre.

- Kisame-sama.

- Naruto-kun, ça va?

- Aï.

- C'était bien ce que je pensais, c'était toi l'autre traître.

- En effet Sasuke, tu ne pensais pas qu'après tant d'années passées avec ton frère, je ne lui aurait pas été un tant soit peu loyal.

- Hn. Suigestu?

- Mort. C'est dommage, c'était un bon gamin et un très valeureux shinobi. Avec un peu de temps, il serait devenu bien meilleur que moi.

- Je ne veux pas vous couper, mais...

Naruto leur indiquait les ninjas de Pein entrain de se jeter sur eux. Ils repartirent de plus belle dans la bataille.

Au niveau de la statue, les choses se compliquaient. Le flot de chakra libéré lors de la fracture de l'oeil central commençait à s'échapper brûlant les clones et les faisant disparaître.

- On a besoin d'aide ici, crièrent-ils.

Aussitôt, ils furent rejoints par dix autres clones.

- Il faut qu'on empêche le flux de chakra de s'échapper sinon tout va exploser, dit l'un d'eux.

Les Narutos se regardèrent, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Ça allait être douloureux et le vrai Naruto allait souffrir, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix et surtout ils devaient faire vite.

Ils s'agglutinèrent sur l'œil, mêlant leurs queues de chakra les unes avec les autres pour créer une barrière protectrice.

Madara arriva à ce moment là et voulu intervenir, mais plusieurs Naruto l'avaient vu faire et se placèrent entre lui et les autres clones. Il ôta son masque et activa son mangekyou sharingan éternel tachant de les entraîner dans un violent genjutsu. Mais comme l'original, les clones savaient résister aux illusions et même si certains s'y laissaient prendre se retournant contre leur propre double, ils étaient trop nombreux, même pour l'ancêtre des Uchihas. Il sortit ses armes et commença à les détruire par dizaine, cherchant à les éloigner des yeux. Mais, il du s'arrêter car une lumière vive et brûlante commençait à se répandre.

Le vrai Naruto et Sasuke quant à eux avaient sauté sur un des doigts de la statue.

- Sasuke lance un katon.

- Goukayou No jutsu.

Les flammes commencèrent à sortir de la gorge de l'Uchiha brûlant les ninjas qui se trouvaient les plus proches. Cependant, plusieurs d'entre eux composait les signes pour lancer des techniques Suiton.

- Futon No jutsu, lança Naruto.

Une violente rafale de vent sortit des mains du blond et s'engouffra dans la boule de feu la faisant doubler de volume. Elle balaya les dragons aqueux et autres suitons. Les cris retentirent. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et se sourirent.

Puis Naruto grimaça et hurla en se laissant tomber au sol. Sasuke s'agenouilla à son niveau.

- Que se passe t-il?

- Mes clones... ils utilisent leur corps pour retenir le chakra des démons.

Sasuke regarda en dessous et vit au niveau de trois yeux, les clones agglutinés derrière des barrières orange que formaient leurs queues. Les clones hurlaient de douleur et disparaissaient à une vitesse hallucinante comme brûlés par le flot de chakra s'échappant des yeux. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils étaient détruits, de nouveau clones les remplaçaient. Ils arboraient tous le même regard décidé.

- Tout ce ... qu'ils ressentent ... je le ressens quand ... ils ... disparaissent. Tous leurs souvenirs...ahhhh

Naruto se replia un peu plus sur lui-même, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Sasuke ne pouvait même pas imaginer l'atrocité des souvenirs qui affluaient en lui à chaque pouf de fumée.

- Plus ... il faut plus... de clones.

Il se concentra et laissa surgir deux nouvelles queues de chakras. Sa peau commençait à se déchirer par endroit, mais pour le moment le phénomène était gérable. Naruto ne parvenait plus à garder sa posture normale, le chakra orange le forçait à se tasser sur lui même posant ses mains au sol, ses griffes lacérant la pierre. Ses oreilles de chakras étaient couchées en arrière et les coins de sa bouche étaient relevés pour laisser passer les crocs luisants. Il ne ressemblait plus à un être humain mais pas encore tout à fait à une bête non plus. Il amena ses mains devant lui et croisa ses doigts.

- Tagu kage bushin no jutsu!!

D'autres clones apparurent alors et ils se jetèrent sur les yeux alors même que le chakra du démon surgissait autour d'eux, certains se jetant dans les flots de chakra alors qu'à peine une ou deux queues étaient sorties.

Sasuke savait qu'il devait se concentrer mais il ne parvenait pas à effacer complètement son inquiétude à voir Naruto dans cet état. Il en faisait trop, il voulait être sur tous les fronts à la fois mais avec le combat contre Pein à peine une semaine plus tôt, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps le choc.

- Naruto, envoie tous tes clones sur la statue et laisse nous nous charger des ninjas de Ame, lui dit Sasuke en indiquant Kisame d'un signe de tête.

Celui-ci venait de les rejoindre et regardait Naruto d'un air inquiet.

Naruto hocha la tête et interpella les clones qui étaient encore dans le coeur de la bataille. Aussitôt la horde de démons se dirigea vers la statue venant prêter main forte à ceux qui y étaient déjà.

Kisame créa un clone aqueux pour rester aux côtés du blond que l'afflux continu de souvenirs empêcher de réfléchir et d'agir. Soulevant Samehada, il s'élança de nouveau dans la bataille.

- Sasuke, à huit queues je perds le contrôle, j'aurais sûrement besoin de ton sharingan pour me maîtriser si j'en arrive là.

- Aï.

Sans plus attendre, Sasuke rejoignit le ninja de Kiri et à eux deux ils finirent de décimer les derniers shinobis de Pein avec plusieurs raz de marée électriques résultat de la combinaison des techniques suitons de Kisame et des raïtons de Sasuke.

Pendant ce temps là, tous les yeux avaient été détruits et les flots de chakra continuaient à s'échapper menaçant de détruire le totem. Certains morceaux en tombaient déjà achevant certains ninjas qui avaient le malheur de se trouver dans la trajectoire. Madara avait fui, la statue était désormais inapprochable.

- Elle va s'écrouler hurla un des Narutos.

Les clones commencèrent à s'agglutiner les uns aux autres pour former une véritable muraille qui soutenait la statue. Mais le chakra des démons continuait de les décimer.

L'original qui surveillait le tout su qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il laissa sortir une septième queue de chakra et à nouveau invoqua des clones qui allèrent consolider le mur orange.

Naruto sauta au sol se recevant comme il le pouvait non loin de Sasuke.

- Il faut partir, tout va exploser.

- Aï.

Naruto tenta de se relever mais son corps lui fit défaut, il n'en pouvait plus. Sasuke voulu passer son bras sous son épaule, mais Naruto l'en empêcha.

- Si tu me touches maintenant, le chakra va te brûler. Redonnes moi le collier du premier.

Sasuke s'exécuta et le laissa tomber dans la main tendue de Naruto. Celui-ci le passa autour de son cou et aussitôt le halo orange diminua. Il se concentra et quatre queues disparurent. L'Uchiha n'hésita pas, l'attrapa et passa un de ses bras sur ses épaules. Naruto se laissa faire, s'appuyant sur le brun.

Ils s'approchèrent de Kisame qui finissait quelques ninjas et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. C'est alors que Madara surgit devant eux.

- Sasuke, je suis déçu, je pensais pouvoir te faire confiance.

- ...

- Finalement, tu es comme ton frère.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

- Que fais-tu de ta vengeance envers Konoha?

Sasuke ne dit rien, il avait senti Naruto se tendre contre lui à ces mots.

- Sasuke enfuit toi avec Naruto, je le retiens.

Sasuke obtempéra et entraîna Naruto vers la sortie laissant Kisame face à Madara.

- Kisame, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu me trahirais.

- Désolé Mizukage-sama, mais vous avez oublié une chose.

- ??

- Les épées de Kiri appartenaient au Shodaïme à la base. C'est en échange de notre loyauté qu'il nous les a laissé. Je n'ai pas oublié la promesse que j'ai faite en recevant la mienne.

- C'est dommage pour toi.

Les deux hommes s'élancèrent l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

**Voilà pour cette semaine. Ce chapitre n'a pas été le plus facile à écrire, décrire les combats n'est pas un exercice facile, mais je suis assez contente du résultat. Qu'en dites-vous ?**

**La semaine prochaine: chapitre 4 : Les explications de Naruto.**


	4. Chapitre 4: Les révélations de Naruto

**Pairing: Ita/Naru – Sasu/Naru/Sasu;**

**Spoils: oui, au moins jusqu'au chapitre 407 peut-être au-delà.**

**Disclaimer: Après une demi-douzaine d'opérations, l'achat de faux papier, de nombreux voyages au Japon et des cours de dessins intensifs, je n'ai pas réussi à me faire passer pour Mr Kishimoto, donc non, ils ne sont pas à moi.**

**_Note:_ certains personnages seront forcement un peu OOC mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire. Désolée à l'avance pour certains pavés de texte, mais je ne pouvais pas aérer certains passages. J'en profite aussi pour vous dire que l'histoire est complètement écrite, il y aura donc 10 chapitres +1 épilogue. **

* * *

Kaoru : j'espère réussir à maintenir ton attention et que tu continues à ne pas sauter de paragraphes.

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Les explications de Naruto**

_En italique: souvenirs de Naruto_

Sasuke et Naruto avait atteint le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment. Naruto dont toutes les queues s'étaient résorbées, se faisait de plus en plus lourd sur l'épaule du brun mais ce dernier ne disait rien. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

- Sasuke, attend.

Celui-ci s'arrêta.

- Quoi?

- Le corps d'Itachi, on doit le récupérer.

- On n'a pas le temps Naruto, tout le bâtiment menace de s'écrouler et ce n'est qu'un de nos problèmes!

- Si!

- Non, dit-il en réaffirmant sa prise sur le corps de Naruto.

Mais celui-ci se dégagea.

- Fais comme tu veux, moi, je vais le chercher.

Il commença à avancer se retenant à un mur. Ses clones continuaient à être consumés par le chakra des démons et la douleur était quasi-insoutenable, mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner le corps d'Itachi. Il ferma les yeux et concentra le peu de chakra qu'il lui restait sur son nez pour chercher l'odeur d'Itachi ou celle de Madara.

- Merde, tu fais chier Naruto.

Il avança et reprit le corps de Naruto contre le sien pour le soutenir. Ils empruntèrent un escalier et arrivés à l'étage, Sasuke se dirigea directement vers les appartements occupés par Madara. Arrivé là, il indiqua un coffret à Naruto.

- Il est dedans.

Naruto sortit un kunaï de sa manche, injecta du chakra dedans, surpris d'avoir encore un peu de ressources et d'un coup sec frappa le fermoir. Ce dernier sauta et Naruto souleva le couvercle.

Là, reposait un seul rouleau.

Naruto le saisit, ses mains tremblaient et sa vision commençait à devenir floue. Il ne comprit pourquoi qu'en sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il s'écroula sur ses genoux, secoué de violents sanglots.

Il n'en pouvait plus, ces deux derniers mois avaient été les plus éprouvants de toute sa vie. D'abord la mort de Jiraya, son départ du mont Myoboku sans prévenir personne, la culpabilité de trahir ses amis en le faisant puis la mort d'Itachi. Sa douleur intérieure était au delà de ce qu'il pensait pouvoir endurer. Et à elle, s'ajoutait la douleur physique de ces derniers combats. Il se sentait vide comme jamais et il avait mal, tellement mal.

Sasuke eut un moment de doute en voyant Naruto s'écrouler. Il semblait si vulnérable à cet instant, recroquevillé au sol, son corps tremblant. L'Uchiha sentit une vague d'émotion se répandre en lui et menacer de le faire craquer à son tour. Mais il ne pouvait se le permettre. Pour le moment, il était le seul à pouvoir les sortir de là. Naruto était hors jeu et l'Uchiha était conscient que son coéquipier continuait à recevoir les souvenirs de ses clones.

Il s'approcha de Naruto, récupéra le rouleau et passa sa main sur la joue du blond pour attirer son attention.

- Naruto, viens, monte sur mon dos, murmura t-il.

Au milieu de son brouillard, Naruto parvint à s'exécuter et passa ses jambes et ses bras autour du torse de Sasuke, sa tête s'écroulant dans le cou du brun. L'Uchiha se leva, sauta par la fenêtre et commença à s'éloigner.

Il n'avait pas atteint les limites de la ville lorsqu'une énorme explosion retentit. Naruto grogna dans son sommeil. Il venait de recevoir les derniers souvenirs de cette funeste journée.

Sasuke s'éloigna autant qu'il le pu. Après une demi-journée de fuite, il sentit qu'il arrivait au bout de ses réserves. Il se permit une courte pause et repartit. Il voulait mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux et Amegakure. Enfin, quand il jugea avoir passer les frontières de Ame no Kuni et être de retour à Hi no Kuni, il trouva un abri dans une crevasse naturelle et y déposa son fardeau qui dormait toujours. Le fait d'avoir atteint son pays natal lui procurait un étrange sentiment de sécurité.

Naruto se réveilla en entendant le chant d'oiseaux. Le bruit était particulièrement incongru au milieu de son rêve. Il ouvrit un oeil et aperçu la silhouette de Sasuke se détacher dans la lumière.

- Sasuke.

Celui-ci se retourna et s'approcha en lui tendant sa gourde. Il s'assit et en bu une gorgée. Il observa Sasuke, il était pâle, enfin plus pâle que d'habitude et de vilaines cernes noires se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

- Je dors depuis longtemps?

- Deux jours.

- Oh, je suis désolé, tu n'as pas du te reposer.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Naruto se leva.

- Dors, je vais monter la garde.

- Ca ira.

- Je ne crois pas, tu es épuisé.

- Hn.

- Dors Sasuke.

Celui-ci ne résista pas plus longtemps. Depuis qu'il s'était arrêté, il ne s'était permis que de micro-siestes d'à peine une minute. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il se coucha et s'endormit presque instantanément.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait nuit. Il vit Naruto entrer dans la grotte portant avec lui plusieurs poissons. Il se retourna en entendant un bruit vers la gauche, un autre blond entassait plusieurs branches de bois.

- Tu te réveilles au bon moment, dit celui-ci.

- Hn.

- Crois-tu qu'on puisse faire un feu?

- Je pense, j'ai réussi à nous amener assez loin.

Il concentra son chakra et lança une petite boule de feu. Le second Naruto déposa les poissons dedans et disparu. Ils mangèrent en silence.

- Tu as le rouleau, demanda Naruto, une fois qu'ils eurent fini.

Sasuke passa la main dans son vêtement et en sortit le rouleau qu'il tendit à Naruto. Celui-ci le posa devant lui et se mit à le regarder fixement ignorant la présence de Sasuke. Celui-ci s'éloigna quelque peu et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la crevasse.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu tellement le corps de mon frère?

- Pour le ramener et l'enterrer à Konoha.

- Quoi?! Jamais tu m'entends.

- Je ne te demandais pas ton avis Sasuke.

Naruto ne s'était même pas retourné vers lui, son regard restant désespérant planté sur le rouleau dans lequel était emprisonné le corps de son ancien amant.

- C'était mon frère, tu n'as aucun droit sur sa dépouil…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, avant même qu'il ne l'ai vu bouger, Naruto s'était levé et l'avait plaqué contre la paroi de roche, une main puissante enserrant sa gorge.

- Je te l'ai dit Uchiha, je ne te demande pas ton avis.

Etais-ce le regard rouge et décidé, le ton ou peut-être le fait que pour une fois il l'appelait par son nom de famille, mais Sasuke se tu. Le blond enchaîna.

- TU n'as aucun droit sur lui, tu n'en as jamais eu et tu n'en auras jamais plus. Il était mien beaucoup plus que tien, alors je l'enterrai à Konoha en héros que ça te plaise ou non. J'en ai rien à foutre.

Il ponctua chacun de ses derniers mots en serrant un peu plus sa main autour du cou pâle. Puis, il le lâche aussi vite qu'il l'avait pris, laissant Sasuke choir au sol, la main autour de sa gorge qui porterait quelques jours les traces de doigts du blond.

Naruto s'était rassis et s'était à nouveau perdu dans la contemplation du rouleau, se laissant envahir par les souvenirs d'Itachi.

Sasuke finit par s'approcher du feu, s'installant contre la paroi rocheuse face à Naruto. Celui-ci n'avait pas cillé, soit il n'avait pas remarqué le mouvement de l'Uchiha, soit il n'avait pas jugé bon d'y réagir. Il restait perdu dans ses pensées et Sasuke se demandait bien à quoi il pouvait réfléchir. Il resta un moment silencieux puis fini par reprendre la parole. Après tout, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le blond dans ce cratère, il n'avait pas eu la moitié des réponses qu'il attendait.

- Naruto?

- Hum.

- Raconte-moi pour Itachi.

Le blond porta son regard sur Sasuke.

- Parle-moi de vous.

- Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça?

- Parce que c'était mon frère, que j'ai découvert récemment que tout ce que je croyais savoir sur lui était faux, que je ne le connaissais pas. Et tu es la seule personne ici qui puisse me parler de lui.

- Tu veux que je te dise comment il était.

- Pas seulement.

- ??

- Si tu veux bien, je voudrais que tu me parles de vous, comment en es-tu arrivé à être heu…enfin si proche de lui.

- C'est une longue histoire Sasuke.

- Vu notre état, nous ne pourrons pas repartir de suite alors nous avons le temps, non ?

Naruto soupira.

- Oui, je suppose.

Il s'assit un peu plus confortablement et commença son récit.

- Tu le sais peut-être, un peu avant que tu ne partes rejoindre Orochimaru, ero-sennin, enfin je veux dire Jiraya m'avait pris avec lui pour faire de moi son élève.

Sasuke hocha la tête affirmativement.

- Après ton départ, j'ai quitté Konoha pendant trois ans pour m'entraîner avec lui. Je devais devenir plus fort pour te ramener mais aussi parce que l'Akatsuki ne tarderait pas à revenir me chercher. Nous avons beaucoup voyagé et l'entraînement a été rude.

Un doux sourire illumina son visage comme il revoyait toutes ses images.

- Très rude même. Ero-sennin voulait à tout prix que je parvienne à utiliser et à contrôler le chakra du démon renard. J'ai d'ailleurs bien failli le tuer un jour.

- Tu étais passé à huit queues?

- Hein?

- A Amegakure, tu m'as dit qu'à huit queues tu perdais le contrôle.

- Ah oui. Mais non, le plus loin que j'ai pu aller avec Jiraya a été trois queues, à la quatrième le démon prenait l'emprise sur ma volonté et c'est là que j'ai failli le tuer et me tuer aussi. Mon corps ne savait pas résister à la puissance du chakra de Kuybi.

- Alors comment as-tu appris à maîtriser sept queues ?

- Disons que j'ai reçu assez récemment les clefs du sceau du démon.

Sasuke leva un sourcil interrogateur. Avant qu'il n'ait pu poser une autre question, Naruto repris:

- Je reviens sur ton frère ou je continue sur le démon?

- Mon frère.

- Bien. Donc, ero-sennin me faisait travailler vraiment dur. Souvent, il me laisser seul la journée pour travailler un exercice et ne revenait que le soir pour voir où j'en étais. J'avais l'habitude, il avait déjà fait comme ça lorsqu'il m'avait enseigné le rasengan. Lorsque je finissais plus tôt, je savais où le trouver : entrain de reluquer des filles ou dans des bars un peu louches. Je ne me souviens même plus du nombre de fois où je l'ai ramené à moitié soûl jusqu'à notre chambre d'hôtel.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire, se prenant au jeu des souvenirs.

- Quand j'y pense, quelle idée de laisser un gamin de treize quatorze ans pénétrer dans des endroits pareils. Bon, ce n'était pas comme ça tout le temps. Je le retrouvais souvent à sa table de travail occupé à rédiger son roman. Tu sais ceux dont Kakashi-senseï est fan.

Sasuke lui offrit un faible sourire à l'évocation de la passion de leur ancien senseï pour son livre orange. Décidemment, Naruto était passé entre les mains de drôles de pervers. D'un autre côté, Orochimaru était également pervers mais dans un autre genre. Il n'avait finalement pas mieux choisi que son ancien rival.

- Enfin bref, cela faisait un peu moins d'un an que nous étions sur les routes lorsque j'ai revu Itachi.

A l'évocation de ce nom, l'attention de Sasuke redoubla.

- Ero-sennin m'avait demandé de créer un rasengan équivalent à trois fois la taille de celui que je parvenais à faire en y injectant le chakra de Kuybi. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait des courses à faire et qu'il serait absent pendant trois quatre jours et que de toute façon, il me faudrait bien plus que ça pour accomplir ma tache. Mais finalement, j'ai réussi au bout de deux jours. Ero-sennin ne s'était pas montré de tout ce temps et j'étais sûr qu'il était encore entrain de chercher des filles à reluquer. J'ai donc décidé de partir à sa recherche au matin du troisième jour. A la mi-journée, j'avais fait le tour de la ville sans aucune trace du vieux pervers. Je commençais à être désespéré. C'est là que j'ai pensé à une remarque qu'il m'avait faite quelques temps auparavant. D'après lui, enfermant un démon animal en moi, je devais être capable d'utiliser les caractéristiques propres à Kuybi comme par exemple ses affinités avec les éléments mais également son flair. L'idée de retrouver Jiraya en utilisant mon odorat et ainsi de lui montrer que je maîtrisais de nouvelles capacités m'enthousiasma au plus haut point. Bien sûr, c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je ne savais pas comment procéder. Et puis, je me suis souvenu que Kiba m'avait dit lors de l'examen de chunin qu'il concentrait son chakra dans son nez. Alors c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je ne te cache pas qu'il m'a fallu encore une bonne journée pour réussir à sentir ce que je cherchais, mais finalement j'ai réussi et je me suis lancé sur la piste d'ero-sennin. Celle-ci m'a conduit en dehors de la ville, je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il avait pu chercher par là. Le coin était désert, il n'y avait pas un chat à l'horizon et encore moins de jolies filles dévêtues. Je me souviens avoir pensé qu'il devait y avoir un bar louche connu que par quelques initiés et que forcement ero-sennin en faisait partie !

A nouveau un doux sourire illumina le visage de Naruto. Il avait été réticent à repenser à son ancien maître, mais finalement, cela lui faisait du bien de ramener le vieil homme à la vie pour quelques instants.

- J'ai suivi la piste pendant une bonne heure m'enfonçant de plus en plus dans un paysage rocailleux pestant intérieurement sur ero-sennin de m'entraîner dans des endroits pareils. Pourtant, j'ai vite arrêté dans mes récriminations lorsque enfin j'ai vu mon maître. Face à lui se tenait ton frère. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, comme souvent à cette époque, j'ai fait un kage bushin et je me suis lancé sur lui. Bien évidemment, mon niveau d'alors était à cent mille kilomètres de celui d'Itachi et il n'a eu aucun mal à me maîtriser.

_- Naruto-kun, quelle bonne surprise._

_- Naruto, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, cria Jiraya._

_- Je viens vous aider, grommela le blond en tentant de se défaire de l'étreinte d'Itachi._

_- Tu as l'impression de m'aider là, gamin._

_- M'appelez pas gamin._

_- Je t'appelle comme je veux. Je t'avais dit de m'attendre en ville._

_- Oui, mais j'ai fini depuis deux jours et comme vous ne reveniez pas, je me suis lancé à votre recherche. Et j'ai bien fait._

_Il parvint à libérer suffisamment ses bras pour amener ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre._

_- Kage bushin no Jutsu._

_Plusieurs dizaines de Naruto apparurent autour d'eux et tous se jetèrent sur l'Uchiha qui relâcha sa prise et eut tôt fait d'un faire disparaître les deux tiers avant de s'emparer à nouveau de l'original. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Naruto, lorsqu'il vit son maître aider ce dernier en éliminant les clones restants._

_Un million de sentiments passèrent dans le regard de Naruto. La surprise, l'incompréhension, rapidement suivi par le choc de comprendre que Jiraya avait volontairement éliminé ses clones, la trahison, la peine, la douleur et finalement la détermination, celle-là même qui avait toujours été sa meilleure arme._

_L'ermite connaissait suffisamment bien Naruto pour savoir exactement quelles idées lui étaient passées par la tête et il ne pu réprimer un léger sentiment de culpabilité. Comment ce gamin pouvait ne serait-ce qu'un instant penser que lui, Jiraya, allait le trahir et le livrer pieds et poings liés à l'organisation contre laquelle il le préparait à combattre depuis bientôt un an. Il savait qu'étant son parrain, il aurait du être plus présent pour lui lorsqu'il était enfant. Mais, il avait suivi Orochimaru et l'avait observé tout au long de ces années. Il avait fait son choix, mais dans des moments comme celui-ci, il lui arrivait de se demander si ce choix avait vraiment été le meilleur._

_- Allez gamin, fais pas cette tête là, dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son élève. Ils ne sont pas là pour t'emmener._

_Itachi lâcha Naruto qui se recula vivement des deux hommes toujours incertain de la conduite à tenir._

_- Enfin, tu ne penses pas vraiment que je vais te livrer à l'Akatsuki ?_

_- J'en sais rien, grogna le blond autour duquel le chakra orange commençait à se répandre._

_- Je me demandais d'où pouvait venir tout ce bruit, dit une voix derrière eux._

_Naruto se retourna pour voir Kisame s'approcher du groupe, son épée soigneusement sur son épaule. Celui-ci sourit au blond et cela suffit pour qu'une partie du chakra démoniaque se résorbe sous la surprise._

_- Allez Naruto, calme toi, tu ne crains rien ajouta Jiraya. _

_- Kisame, je croyais que tu devais surveiller les environs prononça la voix grave et profonde d'Itachi._

_- Il faut croire que le gamin est plus doué qu'il n'en a l'air, répondit le sourire aux lèvres l'homme poisson._

_- Je ne suis pas un gamin, grommela Naruto._

_Entre temps, Jiraya s'était approché de son élève et avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules._

_- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici, demanda Naruto ?_

_- Ah, ah, c'est une longue histoire ça gamin. Mais commence déjà par nous dire comment tu m'as retrouvé._

_- J'ai utilisé mon odorat, vous n'avez pas arrêté de me dire qu'avec les capacités de Kuybi, je devrais avoir un flair encore meilleur que celui d'un chien ninja._

_- Et bien, je constate une fois de plus que tu ne cesses de progresser._

_- En attendant, j'aimerai quand même qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe ici, conclu Naruto en prenant sa tête butée._

_- Ah, ah, ah, toi, quand tu as une idée dans la tête..._

- Par la suite, ils m'ont expliqué ce qu'il en était. Ton frère travaillait toujours pour Konoha, il était l'informateur principal d'ero-sennin. Kisame aussi bien sûr comme tu as du le comprendre. Jiraya et eux se retrouvaient régulièrement pour échanger des infos, parfois au vue et au sus de tous comme lorsque nous les avions croisés peu de temps après la mort de Sandaïme-sama.

Sasuke grimaça à ce souvenir.

- J'avais vraiment eu du mal à y croire. Je me souvenais bien de ce jour, la façon dont ero-sennin l'avait laissé te blesser, même si en définitive, il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour que les choses n'aillent pas plus loin. Mais ton frère m'impressionnait vraiment et je n'ai pas osé poser toutes ces questions. C'était déjà beaucoup à assimiler pour moi. Nous sommes restés avec eux, deux jours de plus. Le premier jour, je me suis entraîné tout seul, ils avaient pas mal de choses à planifier ensemble et ero-sennin m'a gentiment fait comprendre que ça ne me regardait pas. Kisame lui gardait les environs. Comme je m'ennuyais, je suis allé le trouver pour discuter. En fait, il était plutôt, enfin il est plutôt cool. On a rapidement sympathisé et puis finalement, il a fini par s'entraîner avec moi. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire, il a fini par m'aider à m'entraîner tout en continuant à surveiller les environs.

Un léger rire s'éleva de la gorge de lUzumaki.

_- _ Pour être honnête, il m'a littéralement écrasé et le tout sans sembler le moins du monde peiner. Là, je me suis dit que j'avais encore beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de travail. Mais, ce n'était rien. Le lendemain, quand ton frère m'a proposé de prendre le relais, j'ai vraiment compris ma douleur. Quand il en a eu fini avec moi, j'étais mort de fatigue, vidé de mon chakra, j'avais envoyé tout ce que j'avais comme kunaïs et shurikens, j'étais couvert de bleus et de marques de coup et lui c'est à peine s'il était décoiffé. Quand je suis revenu à la caverne,ero-sennin à éclater de rire, encore plus que la veille. Itachi, lui, n'a rien dit mais j'ai vu une petite lueur amusé dans ses yeux et ça m'a encore plus vexé. Je me suis promis de devenir encore plus fort pour pouvoir au moins le toucher la prochaine fois que je le croiserai.

Il avait pris ma place en quelques sortes pensa Sasuke, une once de tristesse se répandant en lui. Naruto bu une gorgée d'eau.

- Nous nous sommes revu deux mois plus tard, j'avais travaillé dur, vraiment dur et plus on approchait du moment du rendez-vous, plus je m'acharnais. Bien sûr, j'étais encore loin d'être au niveau, mais cette fois-ci, Itachi prit le temps de me guider, de m'expliquer les choses. C'était un sempaï incroyable, tout me paraissait simple avec lui. Il m'impressionnait toujours autant, même s'il se montrait beaucoup moins froid que de prime abord. Cette fois-là, je n'ai pas non plus osé lui poser de questions. Ero-sennin m'avait quand même expliqué une bonne partie de ce qui s'était passé pour ton clan. Mais il me restait des interrogations auxquelles seul Itachi pouvait répondre. Par la suite, nous nous sommes revus régulièrement, quasiment tous les deux mois, parfois pour un jour ou deux, parfois plus longtemps. L'Akatsuki était plutôt calme et ils devaient simplement réunir diverses informations sur les jinchuurikis et sur d'autres ninjas. Parfois, il leur arrivait de devoir recruter de nouveaux membres. Ton frère bénéficiait de la confiance de Madara et Kisame encore plus. C'est sans doute cela qui nous a permis de nous voir aussi souvent. A chaque fois, tous les deux m'entraînaient, me rendant plus fort jour après jour. Ils m'en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs, mais je savais que j'avais la chance d'apprendre avec des ninjas exceptionnels. Et quand j'en avais fini avec eux, ero-sennin prenait le relais et il ne m'épargnait pas plus. Rapidement, je suis devenu extrêmement habile au lancé de kunaïs et de shurikens ne manquant plus aucune de mes cibles. J'appris à contrer les techniques d'eau et de feu, utilisant mon affinité naturelle pour le vent que ton frère m'avait fait découvrir.

Sasuke ne pu réprimer une once de jalousie. Ainsi, son frère avait entraîné Naruto, lui avait transmis certains de ses secrets. Il ne pouvait ignorer le petit garçon de cinq ans au fond de lui qui avait supplié son grand frère de l'entraîner aux lancés de shurikens.

- Itachi consacra également une bonne partie de notre temps à me faire subir des genjutsus, c'était mon point faible. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'utiliser sa pupille la plus évoluée pour me faire tomber dans ses illusions. J'étais vraiment mauvais et autant je progressais pour le reste, autant me sortir de ses créations m'était presque impossible. Pourtant, petit à petit, j'ai fini par devenir plus fort et même si je suis et je pense je resterai incapable de générer ce type d'illusions, il est maintenant extrêmement difficile pour quelqu'un de m'emprisonner dans un genjutsu.

- J'ai remarqué ça et Madara aussi à ses dépends.

Naruto sourit.

- Hé, j'ai appris avec un des meilleurs!

- Tu crois qu'il aurait été content de toi?

- J'espère.

Il se tu un instant.

- Je crois que oui. Itachi craignait Madara. Il m'a souvent dit que ses yeux n'atteignaient pas encore la puissance de votre ancêtre. Alors, je suppose qu'être capable de se sortir d'une illusion crée par Madara n'est pas un mince exploit. Même si je n'exclu pas qu'il n'ait pas utilisé toute la puissance de son sharingan sur moi.

- C'est bien possible. Après tout, il ignorait qu'Itachi t'avait fait suivre un entraînement spécial.

- Oui.

A nouveau un long silence.

- Et puis, demanda Sasuke?

- Ah oui pardon. Heu, donc, nous avons continué de nous voir comme ça pendant un an. Nous nous sommes rapprochés, nous avons commencé à parler. Enfin, j'ai commencé à oser poser les questions qui me taraudaient et il y a répondu. J'étais plutôt surpris qu'il le fasse.

- Quelles questions avais-tu?

- Elles portaient beaucoup sur toi.

- Comme…

- Pourquoi alors qu'il travaillait toujours pour Konoha t'avoir laissé seul, t'avoir poussé à le haïr. Pourquoi t'avoir blessé ce jour-là, pourquoi t'avoir poussé dans les ténèbres comme il l'avait fait. Pourquoi avoir massacré son clan.

Sasuke sentait la tension monter en lui. Lui aussi s'était posé toutes ses questions. Et les réponses qu'il avait ou croyait avoir, il voulait les entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne.

- Et alors?

Naruto pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à raconter son histoire fixa Sasuke droit dans les yeux.

- Il a du te le dire. Il savait que Madara avait des vues sur vous. Cela faisait un moment qu'il surveillait de loin le clan Uchiha, cherchant dans ses descendants celui ou ceux qui seraient à la hauteur de ses espérances et de ses standards. Lorsque Itachi est devenu chef des anbus à treize ans, il a su qu'il avait trouvé la lignée qu'il lui fallait. Il vous voulait tous les deux, mais Itachi ne l'a jamais entendu de cette oreille. Et il a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que tu échappes à votre ancêtre, quitte à se sacrifier pour cela.

A nouveau un court silence dans le récit, mais Sasuke ne le troubla pas.

- Bien sûr, il ne m'a pas raconté tout cela en une fois, mais je crois que ça lui faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à qui se confier. Itachi avait toujours été quelqu'un d'assez froid, même plus jeune, il m'a avoué qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment lié beaucoup de contacts. Son ami le plus proche étant votre cousin Shisui que Madara lui a fait assassiner. Il était sans doute trop doué et trop effrayant pour les autres. Je comprenais très bien ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. En définitive, nous étions tous les deux des monstres pour les autres habitants de Konoha. Moi parce que je portais Kuybi et que tout le monde me prenait pour un incapable et Itachi parce qu'il était trop parfait pour être complètement humain. Sais-tu que même ton père avait peur de lui?

- J'ai cru le comprendre.

- D'après lui, tu étais un des rares que sa force n'effrayait pas mais au contraire motivait. Un des seuls à vouloir le surpasser et à rechercher son attention.

Ces mots amenaient avec eux tout un flot de souvenirs chez Sasuke. Lui se plaignant qu'Itachi ne prenait pas assez de temps pour lui, lui, réclamant des entraînements avec son frère. Bon dieu, comme son frère lui avait manqué pendant toutes ces années et comme il lui manquait maintenant.

- Enfin bref, Madara était entré en contact avec ton père et avec le conseil des Uchiha, rependant son venin en eux. Petit à petit, l'idée de renverser l'Hokage fit son chemin parmi les membres de ton clan et un coup d'état fut décidé. Itachi servait d'agent double.

- Madara me l'a dit. Il m'a également dit que le conseil et un certain Danzou avaient ordonné à Itachi d'éradiquer tout mon clan, mais qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à me tuer, me laissant comme seul survivant.

- Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que bien qu'il ait accepté la mission du conseil, Itachi a essayé de convaincre ton père et les autres de renoncer à leur dessein. Mais lorsqu'ils ont refusé, il s'est dressé devant eux et leur a avoué qu'alors il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de les tuer. Il leur a laissé trois jours pour réfléchir. Et puis, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé. La réponse a été négative, ton père n'a jamais pensé qu'Itachi pourrait trahir son clan au profit de Konoha, malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux.

- Que t'as t-il dit pour moi?

- Il savait qu'après avoir exterminé son clan, il n'aurait d'autres choix que de fuir Konoha. Madara était là, prêt à le récupérer. Il espérait qu'Itachi t'aurait emmené avec lui, mais ton frère t'aimait et ne voulait pas que tu vives cette vie de paria. Aussi t'a t-il laissé à Konoha avec l'accord des autorités konohénnes que tu serais protégé. Mais, il savait que Madara ne t'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement. Alors, il a voulu que tu deviennes fort, plus fort que lui et que tu sois à même de détruire Madara. Même si pour ça, il était obligé de faire en sorte que tu le détestes.

Naruto baissa la tête et le ton.

- Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment une vie pour toi non plus.

Il expira bruyamment, ramena ses jambes contre son torse et posa le menton sur ses genoux, sa tête légèrement sur le côté.

- C'est un héros, tu sais. C'est pour ça que je veux qu'il soit reconnu comme tel à Konoha. Ce qu'il a fait, combien de shinobis aurait été capable de le faire et de vivre toutes ses années en se faisant haïr par la personne qui compte le plus pour soi.

- N'étais-tu pas devenu cette personne Naruto?

- Non. Bien sûr, nous sommes devenu proches, même très proches et je sais bien qu'il m'aimait même s'il le disait rarement. Mais... je n'aurais jamais pu te remplacer. Ce n'était pas mon but de toute façon.

- Pendant combien de temps avez-vous... heu...

Il rougit légèrement.

- Etaient plus intimes?

Il hocha la tête de façon affirmative.

- Un peu plus d'un an.

- Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois?

- Il y a environ quatre mois. Je secourrais Gaara. J'ai eu de ses nouvelles pour la dernière fois un mois plus tard lorsqu'il a appris que Jiraya était mort. Ca devait être peu de temps avant votre combat je pense.

- Savais-tu qu'il était malade?

- Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je le savais.

- Savais-tu qu'il voulait mourir de ma main?

- Oui, souffla Naruto.

- Pourquoi n'avoir pas essayé de l'en dissuader alors?

Le ton de Sasuke s'était fait plus dur.

- Hmpf, qu'est-ce que tu crois Sasuke?

Le ton de Naruto s'était durcit lui aussi, plus froid encore que celui du brun.

- Que j'avais envie qu'il meure ou que tu meures. Crois-tu que je n'ai rien dit, que je l'ai laissé partir sans essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Crois-tu que je suis content de l'avoir perdu? Crois-tu que c'était facile de lui dire au revoir à chaque fois en ignorant si je le reverrais, en sachant qu'il serait peut-être mort de ta main ou que si tu n'étais pas assez fort, il me reviendrait peut-être pour m'apprendre que tu étais mort?! Ne parle pas des choses dont tu ignores tout Sasuke.

Pour la première fois, Naruto laissa quelques larmes s'écoulaient. Sasuke était surpris, jusque là, il s'était surtout concentré sur lui et n'avait pas réfléchi à ce que le blond avait pu traverser. Lui aussi avait perdu Itachi.

- Je suis désolé, parvint-il à articuler.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le blond en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main. Je vais dormir maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Oui, je vais prendre le premier tour de garde.

Sasuke savait qu'il n'aurait pas plus de détails sur leur relation. Cela ne le regardait pas, même si au fond de lui, il aurait voulu savoir comment et à quel moment précis les liens entre Naruto et son frère avaient basculé de maître à élève vers amants. Mais le blond ne dirait rien de plus, ce qu'il s'était passé entre Itachi et lui leur appartenait à tous les deux et à personne d'autres. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, se permettant pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours de repenser à ce fameux jour.

* * *

**Vous aussi, vous aimeriez bien savoir... ben va falloir attendre! La semaine prochaine, je fais monter la température d'un cran avec le Chapitre 5: Naruto & Itachi.**


	5. Chapitre 5: Naruto & Itachi

**Chapitre 5 : Naruto & Itachi**

**Pairing:** Ita/Naru – Sasu/Naru/Sasu;

**Spoils:** oui, au moins jusqu'au chapitre 407 peut-être au-delà.

**Disclaimer: **Après une demi-douzaine d'opérations, l'achat de faux papier, de nombreux voyages au Japon et des cours de dessins intensifs, je n'ai pas réussi à me faire passer pour Mr Kishimoto, donc non, ils ne sont pas à moi.

**Note : Attention, une grosse partie de ce chapitre est consacré au lemon Ita/naru, pour celles et ceux (bien que je m'interroge sur l'existence d'un lectorat masculin) que cela dérange, j'en ai défini le début et la fin, ça ne vous généra pas pour suivre le reste de l'histoire – pour les autres: bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Kaoru : je vais te contenter, tu vas savoir !**

**Shaya : Oui, je suis désolée pour Taka et Suig, mais fallait choisir entre lui et Kisame et j'ai choisi l'aîné. Mais peut-être dans une prochaine fic, les derniers scan donnent des idées !**

* * *

Toute la journée, Itachi l'avait entraîné multipliant les attaques et les genjutsus. Avec le temps, il avait appris à connaître les failles de Naruto et chaque illusion reprenait les peurs les plus profondes du blond.

Les êtres qui lui étaient chers mourraient devant ses yeux, parfois tués par le démon renard, parfois par lui, le rejetaient, l'accusaient de la mort de ses compagnons. Les regards, les mêmes regards qu'il avait subis toute son enfance hantaient chacune des visions qu'Itachi lui envoyait. Pourtant Naruto résistait assez bien, faisant des progrès phénoménaux pour réussir à se sortir des cauchemars que le brun créait à son attention.

Mais les pires de tous étaient ceux où Itachi utilisait Sasuke. Le sentiment d'échec de Naruto face au départ de son ancien ami, sa frustration, sa souffrance était autant de poids pour l'aîné des Uchiha. Ce jour-là, Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il avait eu droit à Sakura en larme, le frappant et l'incriminant:

- Tu m'avais promis Naruto, tu m'avais promis que tu me le ramènerais. Je croyais que tu tenais toujours ta parole, que c'était ton nindo. Mais tu es incapable de tenir ta promesse Naruto!! hurlait la jeune femme.

Naruto savait qu'il était le jouet des illusions d'Itachi mais pour autant cela lui faisait mal, horriblement mal. Pourtant, il parvint à se concentrer pour essayer de s'en échapper. Alors, l'Uchiha lui envoya d'autres personnes, lui reprochant encore et toujours son échec avec Sasuke: Kakashi, Iruka, Lee, Kiba, Neji tous y passèrent, avec les mêmes mots à la bouche, le même venin. Pourtant, il tenait bon, tâchant de ne pas prêter attention à eux, concentrant son chakra pour créer une rupture de son flux afin de se défaire de l'emprise d'Itachi.

Mais, il perdit complètement le contrôle de ses émotions lorsque l'Uchiha lui présenta son jeune frère entrain de mourir lui reprochant de n'avoir pas été assez fort pour le sauver, de l'avoir laissé aller chez Orochimaru, de l'avoir abandonné, seul.

Naruto s'effondra en larmes sur le corps de Sasuke, c'en était trop pour lui. Itachi brisa son illusion. Le corps pâle disparu et Naruto releva les yeux pour les perdre dans le sharingan d'Itachi qui s'était agenouillé à son niveau.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi, pourquoi je suis aussi faible, pleura t-il encore sous le choc de la vision.

Itachi s'approcha de lui et passa sa main sur la joue bronzée.

- Chut, ce n'était pas réel Naruto.

- Je le sais mais c'est vrai. J'ai vraiment été incapable de le sauver, de le ramener à Konoha ce jour là.

- Mais tu as essayé.

- Ce n'était pas assez.

Les larmes continuaient de s'écouler le long de ses joues.

- On ne peut pas sauver quelqu'un qui ne veut pas être sauvé Naruto.

- Si tu veux me convaincre d'abandonner, autant t'arrêter tout de suite, je ramènerai Sasuke!

Itachi s'avança un peu plus et se surpris lui-même et Naruto lorsqu'il prit ce dernier dans ses bras, passant sa main dans le dos du blond pour le calmer.

- Je ne veux pas que tu abandonnes, bien au contraire, murmura t-il.

Naruto se défit légèrement de l'étreinte du brun et regarda l'Uchiha avec un air surpris.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela, demanda t-il sur le même ton.

- Parce que j'aime savoir que quelqu'un d'autre veille sur lui et cherche à le sauver de ses ténèbres.

- Mais c'est toi qui l'y as mis dans ces ténèbres, tu n'avais qu'à lui dire la vérité.

Naruto aurait voulu crier, mais il continuait de chuchoter.

- Quelle vérité, Naruto?

- Qu'on t'avait ordonné d'exterminer ton clan, dit-il en reprenant sa place entre les bras d'Itachi, posant la tête sur l'épaule du brun.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il avait soudainement besoin de ce contact et l'Uchiha semblait être dans le même état. Il continuait à lui caresser le dos.

- Je vois que Jiraya-sama t'a expliqué certaines choses. Mais tu ne sais pas tout, Naruto. Les choses ne sont pas si simples.

- Et alors, elles ne le sont jamais. Ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser souffrir comme ça.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres d'Itachi.

- Ce n'était pas un choix facile et je n'espère pas que tu le comprennes. Je l'ai fait pour lui. Il doit devenir plus fort. D'autres personnes seront bientôt après lui et il devra être encore plus fort que moi pour leur résister.

- Et alors, tu crois que le meilleur moyen pour qu'il progresse c'est la haine.

- Oui.

- Alors, tu n'es pas aussi génial qu'on le dit.

Itachi souleva un sourcil surpris, mais ne rompit pas le contact avec le blond, savourant l'intimité du moment.

- Qu'entends-tu par là?

Naruto se recula légèrement afin de plonger ses yeux azurs dans le noir charbon de l'Uchiha.

- Ce n'est pas en haïssant les gens qu'on devient fort. C'est en se battant pour ceux qu'on aime.

Naruto avait à nouveau ce regard qu'Itachi avait appris à aimer ces derniers mois. Ce regard qui disait qu'il était convaincu de ce qu'il disait, qu'il ne reviendrait pas dessus, qu'il se battrait pour cela.

- Tu ne sais pas tout Naruto, je te l'ai dit.

- Et bien explique moi.

Itachi soupira. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il était indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire. Cela ne regardait pas vraiment Naruto et il ne s'en était jamais ouvert à quiconque. Même Kisame ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire. Et pourtant, il avait ce besoin au fond de lui de se confier à quelqu'un, d'atténuer un peu le poids de son passé en le transmettant à une autre personne. Et qui mieux que Naruto pour le faire.

Au fil des mois, il avait appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier. Le blond avait un don, quelque chose qui donnait envie de se rapprocher de lui. Kisame lui en avait fait la remarque après les premiers jours qu'ils avaient passés avec le porteur de Kuybi. Itachi avait été forcé de l'admettre, son coéquipier ne s'était pas trompé. Naruto avait ce quelque chose qui fait qu'on a envie de devenir proche de lui, de lui parler, de passer du temps avec lui. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait poussé l'aîné des Uchiha à l'entraîner alors même qu'il n'avait passé qu'une journée dans son entourage. Naruto était comme un soleil qui vous réchauffe le cœur aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître une fois dit.

Les deux nukenins avaient tous les deux leurs lots de sombres secrets et de ténèbres, mais elles paraissaient s'apaiser lorsque le blond était dans les parages. Comme si la lumière émanant des cheveux de miels parvenait jusqu'au fond de leur être pour envelopper d'un voile de douceur et de compréhension leurs pires souvenirs.

Et cette chaleur, en cet instant, Itachi en avait besoin comme jamais. Cela le surprenait. Mais le lien étrange qui reliait Naruto à Sasuke semblait jouer sur lui. Savoir que le blond souffrait autant, pour et à cause de Sasuke touchait Itachi au plus profond de lui. Savoir que quelqu'un serait là pour son frère le soulageait d'une partie de son fardeau. Il pouvait transmettre à quelqu'un tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son cadet en sachant qu'il ne serait pas trahi. L'acharnement que mettait Naruto à devenir meilleur, Itachi le savait maintenant, n'avait rien à voir avec l'Akatsuki et la menace planant sur le porteur de Kuybi. Naruto voulait devenir meilleur pour Sasuke, pour le ramener, pour le protéger s'il le fallait. Et la séance de cette après-midi avait fini de le convaincre si besoin était.

- D'accord, murmura t-il. Mais viens ne restons pas ici.

Il se leva, effectua le henge qui le protégerait en ville et tendit sa main à Naruto qui la saisit. Le blond était vidé, mais il commençait déjà à récupérer. Sans que leurs mains ne se désunissent, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel qu'ils occupaient. Kisame et Jiraya n'étaient pas là, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Les deux hommes s'entendaient comme larrons en foire lorsqu'il était question de jolies femmes et tous les deux écumaient régulièrement les bars de la ville, le nukénin usant de henge pour ne pas être reconnu, surtout en compagnie du célèbre ermite.

Itachi et Naruto rentrèrent dans la chambre des deux nukénins et s'assirent sur un des deux lits. Dans un pouf de fumée, le brun reprit son apparence normale. Naruto ne dit rien, il s'appuya contre le mur alors qu'Itachi restait au bord du lit un peu en avant.

Il y eu un long moment de silence et puis Itachi entama son récit. Cela dura un long moment, il y avait beaucoup à dire et Itachi se surprit lui-même à révéler bien plus que ce qu'il avait prévu au départ. Mais cela lui faisait du bien. Naruto ne disait rien, l'encourageant de temps en temps par un oui ou par un son non identifiable. A aucun moment, il n'eut l'impression d'être jugé, le blond écoutait. Oh, bien sûr, il y eu bien un ou deux moments où il ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir, mais c'était à chaque fois pour juger le comportement des autres, jamais celui de l'Uchiha. Au fil du récit, Naruto s'était laissé glisser le long du mur pour finir allonger les jambes pendant au bord du lit.

Quand il eut fini, Itachi se sentait vidé mais beaucoup plus léger. Il s'allongea en arrière, adoptant ainsi la même position que Naruto. Il tourna la tête et plongea dans un océan azur plein de tendresse et de compassion. Tout ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment précis.

- Je suis désolé Itachi, chuchota Naruto avec un faible sourire.

- Pourquoi t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien.

- Je sais, mais je trouve ça tellement injuste que tu es eu à vivre ça, à faire ces choix. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais choisi la même voie que toi, mais ... je ne sais pas si ça t'importe ... mais je comprends que tu es pu agir de la sorte et je me garderai bien de te juger pour ce que tu as fait.

Itachi sentit sa gorge se serrer face à cette déclaration. L'émotion qui passait à travers les yeux bleus le brûlait presque mais il ne parvenait pas à en détacher son regard.

- Merci Naruto. Et oui, cela m'importe que tu comprennes.

Une main bronzée s'avança vers lui et caressa sa joue. Un geste tendre comme celui-ci, Itachi n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de quand il en avait senti un sur lui pour la dernière fois et il ferma les yeux pour savourer le contact. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laisser aller.

Puis, il sentit quelque chose de doux et humide sur ses lèvres et ouvrit les yeux pour constater que Naruto venait de l'embrasser.

Celui-ci semblant prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire se recula. Il était rouge de honte et bafouillait des excuses incompréhensibles.

- Excuse moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis désolé, je ne.. je ne voulais pas...

Il se leva pris de panique, des millions d'idées passant dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser, il va me tuer, je vais mourir, le contact de ses lèvres était incroyable, je ne suis pas normal, pourquoi m'attire t-il, depuis quand m'attire t-il, depuis quand est-ce que j'aime les hommes, pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas encore frappé, pourquoi me regarde t-il comme ça, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau, et merde depuis quand est-il beau, depuis toujours, re merde.

- Ce n'est pas grave Naruto, ça ne me dérange pas, répondit Itachi.

- Ne?

Itachi se redressa et attira Naruto à lui, le plaçant entre ses jambes.

- Tu peux continuer ... si tu veux.

Une nouvelle horde de pensées traversa l'esprit du blond: il ne m'a pas frappé, il n'est pas contre, il veut bien que je recommence, mon dieu son corps est à quelques centimètres du mien, merde je crois que je commence à avoir une érection, merde pourquoi je pense ça, merde pourquoi je l'embrasse pas. Oh mon dieu, j'aime les hommes, comment je vais... Horde de pensées qui fut rapidement interrompue lorsque Itachi lassé d'attendre passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds et amena la bouche de Naruto à la sienne.

**DEBUT du LEMON**

Itachi n'aurait jamais pensé le désirer de cette façon, mais lorsqu'il avait senti les lèvres de Naruto sur les siennes, une onde de plaisir l'avait parcouru pour venir s'échouer directement dans son entrejambe. Et alors que ses lèvres se gorgeaient une nouvelle fois de celle du blond, l'onde de plaisir le parcourait à nouveau faisant se tendre douloureusement sa virilité. Il profita que Naruto prenne un peu d'air pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche qu'il explora de fond en comble, taquinant sa jumelle qui ne tarda pas à venir s'enrouler autour d'elle mélangeant leur salive et leur goût.

Naruto, tiré par Itachi qui voulait le rapprocher un peu plus contre son corps passa ses jambes au dessus de celle du brun, se retrouvant assis sur ses genoux. Son érection vint frotter contre le ventre d'Itachi qui se délecta du gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa de Naruto. Alors que leurs langues continuaient de se mêler et de se caresser, les mains d'Itachi étaient parties à l'assaut des vêtements de Naruto, la veste était déjà au pied du lit et les doigts agiles de l'Uchiha caressaient la peau douce et frissonnante du blond. Itachi se rallongea entraînant avec lui Naruto dont les mains se perdaient dans les cheveux ébène qu'il avait détaché. En s'allongeant, le sexe de Naruto vint frotter contre celui d'Itachi leur arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Itachi réitéra le mouvement, l'onde de plaisir ne cessait d'aller et venir dans son corps.

Son désir prit de l'ampleur et il attrapa le tee-shirt noir pour le faire passer au dessus des mèches blondes révélant la peau bronzée. Poussant sur sa jambe gauche, le brun renversa leur position tout en plaçant son entrejambe toujours au niveau de celle de son futur-amant continuant ses mouvements de hanches et provoquant moult gémissements chez ce dernier. Sa bouche quitta sa jumelle pour parcourir le torse nouvellement dénudé, s'attardant d'abord dans le cou bronzé où il laissa plusieurs marques de son passage. Sa langue prit le relais descendant le long des clavicules jusqu'à un premier téton qu'elle prit soin de titiller et de lécher. Rapidement, ce furent ses dents qui assurèrent la suite, saisissant le bout de chair rose et provoquant un cri de plaisir chez Naruto.

- Ahhh... Itachi.

Ravi du résultat, celui-ci se dirigea vers le deuxième téton qui subi le même traitement et l'Uchiha obtint la même réponse. Le blond continuait à se frotter à lui, complètement à la merci du bon vouloir de son amant. Ses mains cependant se débattaient avec les vêtements moulant de l'Uchiha qui l'aida en s'en débarrassant. Naruto colla alors le torse de son amant contre le sien, reprenant la bouche d'Itachi pour un nouveau baiser langoureux. Le contact de leurs deux peaux l'une contre l'autre était un véritable aphrodisiaque et leur baiser prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, la salive s'écoulant le long de leur menton. Ils se tournèrent un peu sur le lit de façon à pouvoir y étendre leurs jambes, le tout sans jamais qu'à aucune seconde leurs langues ne se détachent l'une de l'autre.

Enfin, Itachi se libéra de l'étreinte de Naruto pour reprendre son exploration. Revenant sur les tétons qu'il malmena une nouvelle fois, il descendit plus bas, laissant ses cheveux caresser le torse du blond tandis qu'il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau s'offrant à lui. Le corps sous le sien frissonnait, tremblait, se tordait de plaisir et chaque réaction qu'il obtenait ne faisait qu'accroître la fièvre du brun.

Oui, il le désirait comme jamais il n'avait voulu quelqu'un avant. Ce soleil, il le voulait pour lui, même pendant un court instant.

Il atteint les hanches blondes et lécha la peau le long du pantalon, sa main venant caresser la bosse que formait l'érection du blond.

- Itachi murmura Naruto en fermant les yeux.

Celui-ci remonta alors pour reprendre possession des lèvres offertes tandis que ses doigts défaisaient le bouton et la fermeture du pantalon. Il se releva légèrement et commença à descendre l'étoffe des hanches. Naruto se souleva légèrement pour l'aider, surpris de sentir son boxer suivre le même chemin que son pantalon.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir devant le regard gourmand du brun. Jamais il n'aurait pensé voir ce genre de regard chez Itachi et encore moins être l'objet de convoitise de ces yeux. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas pensé pouvoir être à l'origine de ce genre de regard-là un jour dans sa vie.

- Ne rougit pas, lui chuchota Itachi.

Naruto lui sourit.

- Je suis désolé, c'est juste qu'on ne m'a jamais regardé comme ça.

- Alors, c'est que les gens sont aveugles, Naruto.

Sa voix était rendue rauque par le désir qui le consumait et Naruto en eut un frisson de plaisir. Il rougit encore plus et Itachi reprit possession de ses lèvres avant de venir titiller le lobe de son oreille.

- Ils sont aveugles s'ils ne voient pas à quel point tu es beau et … désirable.

Si des mots avaient le pouvoir de toucher, ceux-là provoquèrent un violent tremblement de désir chez Naruto. Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre, Itachi saisit la verge de son compagnon et amorça un léger mouvement de va et vient.

- Ohhhh.

Naruto tenta de camoufler ses petits cris de plaisir en enfouissant son visage rouge dans l'épaule du brun, mais celui-ci se déroba et descendit le long du corps bronzé laissant une traînée de salive sur son chemin. Sa deuxième main semblait être nul part et partout à la fois.

Naruto trouvait qu'il faisait déjà beaucoup de bruit, mais ce n'était rien comparé au gémissement qui s'échappa de lui lorsqu'il sentit la langue chaude et agile d'Itachi sur son gland s'emparant d'une goutte qui s'en était échappée. Et ce n'était définitivement rien comparé au cri qu'il poussa lorsque son sexe se trouva enveloppé dans la douce chaleur de la bouche d'Itachi qui allait et venait le long de sa hampe. Presque malgré lui, son bassin ondulait, cherchant à intensifier le doux va et vient.

Une des mains d'Itachi se baladait sur son torse, passant sur ses tétons déjà forts sensibilisés par leur traitement préalable. L'autre main était entre ses jambes et il sentait le pouce du brun caresser son intimité, massant son anneau de chair mais sans jamais tenter d'y pénétrer. Et cette caresse était une vraie torture. Son corps se tordait malgré lui ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. La douce chaleur qui avait prit naissance au creux de ses reins s'intensifia et son corps se mit à trembler.

- Itachi, je vais, je vais... ahhhhhh. Il se sentit exploser dans la bouche du brun qui avala le tout.

Naruto reprenait doucement son souffle, ses joues le brûlaient tellement il avait chaud. Il n'osait pas croiser le regard de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier saisit son visage et plongea ses yeux nuits dans les siens.

- Si tu veux qu'on arrête...

- Non, non, je veux … toi aussi... je...heu…

Il se racla la gorge, intimidé par ce qu'il allait demander. Itachi lui sourit et se pencha vers lui pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il présenta trois de ses doigts au blond et l'invita à les lécher. Naruto passa une langue timide dessus. Ses mouvements gagnèrent en assurance et bientôt les doigts pâles furent engouffrés dans la bouche blonde. Itachi gémissait d'impatience et Naruto pris plaisir à avoir enfin un peu de contrôle sur l'Uchiha. Enhardi par les réactions de son amant, il abandonna les doigts fins, poussa légèrement Itachi de façon à l'allonger sur le lit et descendit couvrir son torse de baiser. D'un geste d'impatience, il tapota son pantalon.

- Tu as perdu ta langue demanda l'Uchiha en s'exécutant, ses derniers vêtements rejoignant la petite pile au pieds du lit.

Pour toutes réponses, il sentit la dite langue descendre le long de son ventre et venir à son tour s'enrouler autour de sa verge.

- On dirait bien que non, murmura t-il dans un gémissement.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire qui provoqua un autre gémissement chez le brun. Il se surprenait lui-même de ce qu'il osait faire. Mais, il prenait du plaisir à rendre ce qui lui avait été donné. Et, même si cette pensée le faisait rougir encore un peu plus, il aimait le goût d'Itachi ainsi que la texture de sa verge douce et ferme.

Ce dernier se laissait aller au plaisir d'être à l'intérieur de cette douce chaleur. Mais rapidement, son désir d'être à l'intérieur d'une autre partie du corps de Naruto reprit le dessus. Tout en laissant la bouche de Naruto continuer ses caresses, il amena le bas du corps de son amant à lui. Le blond relâcha un instant le sexe du brun pour se placer comme le voulait Itachi.

Alors qu'il reprenait son doux va et vient sur la hampe, il sentit un doigt qu'Itachi avait ré humidifié au préalable se présenter à son intimité. Avec un léger mouvement rotatif, le doigt commença à le pénétrer. La sensation était étrange mais son état d'excitation était tel qu'il y prit du plaisir. Doucement, Itachi avança son doigt dans l'intimité avant de le retirer presque entièrement et de reprendre son mouvement.

Les gémissements de Naruto, si proches de ceux qu'il avait obtenus lorsqu'il lui avait fait une fellation, le rassurèrent. Il présenta rapidement un second doigt. Lorsqu'il pénétra le blond avec un troisième doigt, celui-ci se tendit légèrement, abandonnant définitivement la verge pâle. Itachi changea de position et vint plonger sa langue entre les lèvres rouges et entrouvertes. De son autre main, il attrapa le sexe du blond et amorça un mouvement de va et vient qui le détendit suffisamment pour que ses doigts puissent aller et venir librement en lui.

Le bassin de Naruto avait repris sa propre vie, bougeant en rythme avec Itachi.

- Hummm… ahhhh…..AHHHH

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa le visage d'Itachi sur lequel s'étalait un sourire satisfait. Le blond lui lança un regard surpris mais avant qu'il n'ait pu parler, Itachi renfonça ses doigts en lui touchant à nouveau ce point qui l'avait fait hurler et qui le fit de nouveau hurler.

- On dirait que j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais prononça la voix grave et sensuelle du brun.

- Hnnn encore 'tachi, grogna Naruto en s'empalant de lui-même sur les doigts tendus libérant à nouveau une intense vague de plaisir en lui.

Itachi fit encore quelques allées et venus et enleva ses doigts. Il n'en pouvait plus, entendre le blond geindre son nom, voir son corps se tendre sous lui, toutes ces sensations devenaient presque douloureuses tellement il le voulait.

Se plaçant au dessus de lui, il dirigea d'une main son sexe vers l'entrée du corps de Naruto, le pénétrant doucement. Celui-ci ne pu réprimer un petit cri de douleur.

- Ca va, lui murmura t-il ?

Naruto répondit d'un hochement de tête. Il reprit sa progression sous les halètements du blond qui cherchait à se détendre.

Une fois totalement entré, Itachi s'arrêta, savourant la chaleur et l'étroitesse de son amant. Il posa sa tête sur le matelas à côté de Naruto et déposa une pluie de baiser sur son cou. Enfin, quand les gémissements reprirent, il se recula doucement et avec toujours autant de précaution se rengaina. Naruto soupira de bien être et Itachi accéléra son rythme, modifiant son angle de pénétration jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ce point qui fit crier le blond.

Naruto entoura le bassin d'Itachi de ses jambes approfondissant ainsi la pénétration et gémit de plaisir. La main droite d'Itachi agrippa la sienne pour les unir un peu plus. L'autre attrapa le sexe du blond auquel il appliqua le même va et vient. Il accéléra ses mouvements, leurs respirations étaient saccadées, coupées de gémissements et de cris qui s'échappaient autant de l'un que de l'autre.

- Ahhh, Naruto, Naaarrrruto, Naruto…

- Itachi, 'tachi, ahhhh…mmmnnn.

L'Uchiha plaça son visage au dessus de celui du blond, son sharingan enclenché rehaussait encore la beauté de Naruto, ses joues rouges, ses lèvres gonflées de plaisir et ses yeux fixés sur les siens qui le dévoraient littéralement du regard. Le blond tendit le cou pour s'emparer de ses lèvres à l'instant même où il sentit son corps à nouveau parcouru par la même vague de plaisir que précédemment mais avec une intensité en rien comparable. Il se sentit partir et exploser en même temps.

- Ahhhhhh !

Dans un cri rauque, Itachi le suivit et se libéra dans le corps encore contracté de Naruto, savourant la pression du blond sur sa verge.

Quand il eu repris suffisamment conscience, il se retira de son amant et se plaça à côté de lui. Naruto se tourna et vint poser sa tête au creux de son épaule, une de ses jambes passant sur celles du brun. Ils s'endormirent ainsi bercés par la respiration de l'autre, profitant de la chaleur qu'ils se communiquaient.

**FIN du LEMON**

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin face à un Kisame au sourire goguenard et à un Jiraya perplexe.

Et moi qui comptais sur ce gamin pour relire ma prose, je comprends mieux pourquoi il n'appréciait pas, s'il préfère les hommes pensa t-il avant de laisser les deux amants se lever et s'habiller suivi par Kisame qu'un léger rire secouait toujours. Rire qui ne le quitta pas de toute la journée malgré les regards froids d'Itachi et ceux beaucoup plus colériques du blond que le tendre baiser matinal de son brun avait rassuré.

Jiraya n'avait rien dit de plus et à compter de ce jour, lui et Kisame eurent encore plus d'excuses pour s'adonner à leur activité favorite afin de laisser un peu d'intimité au couple. Naruto et Itachi savaient bien que ce n'était qu'une fausse excuse, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvèrent à y redire.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à vos (je n'en doute pas) nombreuses questions sur le couple Naruto- Itachi. Et avec Kisame, vous comprenez le OOC. Je me suis vraiment éclaté avec ce perso et encore plus par la suite. Ce n'était pas prévu à la base mais c'est venu avec l'écriture.**

**La semaine prochaine, on va calmer nos esprits légèrement échauffés avec le chapitre 6 : poursuite et révélations.**

**Et oui, encore des révélations, on ne s'arrête plus !**


	6. Chapitre 6: Poursuites et révélations

**Pairing:** Ita/Naru – Sasu/Naru/Sasu;

**Spoils:** oui, au moins jusqu'au chapitre 407 peut-être au-delà.

**Disclaimer:** Après une demi-douzaine d'opérations, l'achat de faux papier, de nombreux voyages au Japon et des cours de dessins intensifs, je n'ai pas réussi à me faire passer pour Mr Kishimoto, donc non, ils ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**MGA : merci.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Poursuite et révélations.**

L'équipe de Konoha avançait rapidement. Ils avaient déjà parcouru de nombreux kilomètres sans jamais trouver la trace de Naruto. Ils étaient partis trois semaines avant du mont Myouboku, le dernier endroit où le porteur de Kuybi avait été vu.

Kakashi fit un signe de main et le groupe s'arrêta, la nuit était maintenant bien amorcée et il était temps de s'arrêter. Les huit ninjas s'arrêtèrent et chacun s'occupa de ses tâches maintenant bien réparties. Sakura après avoir ramasser du bois vint s'asseoir à côté de Kakashi et de Yamato. Rapidement, les six autres les rejoindre. Sai vint à sa droite. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis, le dessinateur faisait beaucoup d'efforts envers elle. Même s'il restait maladroit et que parfois ses mots de réconforts pouvaient être mal interprétés, Sakura avait appris ce qu'ils cachaient en réalité. Se considérant comme son dernier coéquipier, Sai semblait mettre un point d'honneur à ne pas la décevoir. Et sa présence souvent effacée la réconfortait, même s'il ne remplacerait jamais le sourire rayonnant ou la bonne humeur de Naruto.

Kiba s'était allongé sur Akamaru qui restait à l'écoute des sons extérieurs. A ses côtés Shino parlait avec Néji et Shikamaru.

Ils avaient tous les huit étaient choisis pour cette mission par Tsunade. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu l'embarras du choix, tous les genins de l'époque s'étaient proposés, certains senseïs également. Pour ce qu'en savait Sakura, elle avait même du refuser la participation de Temari et Kankurô qui se sentaient toujours redevables envers Naruto pour le sauvetage de leur frère.

D'ailleurs, le Kazekage avait envoyé plusieurs escouades de ninjas vers les frontières entre Suna et Ame pour obtenir des nouvelles de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

Le conseil avait pourtant vu d'un très mauvais oeil cette mission, reprochant à Tsunade d'avoir laissé partir Naruto. Sakura se souviendrait sans doute toute sa vie de la colère qu'avait poussé la godaïme que l'inquiétude rendait encore plus colérique que d'habitude. Elle avait encaissé sans trop le montrer la mort de Jiraya, même si Sakura savait que son maître avait été profondément affectée par la disparition de son ancien coéquipier. Ce que la rosée ne pouvait que comprendre aujourd'hui. Mais le départ de Naruto que Tsunade considérait comme son héritier, son remplaçant et sans doute le fils qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avait été trop pour la légendaire.

La décision d'envoyer autant de ninjas à la recherche du jinchuuriki avait également déclenché les foudres du conseil. L'hokage privait ainsi le village de certains de ses meilleurs ninjas : trois junins et quatre chunins tous choisis parmi les clans les plus prestigieux de Konoha pour ramener un gamin capricieux.

Sakura elle-même avait failli en retourner une à la vieille peau qui avait osé parler de Naruto de cette façon, mais Tsunade l'avait devancé brisant le sol d'un coup de pied rageur. Après cela, Homura et Koharu s'étaient étonnamment rangés du côté de la cinquième et la mission avait commencé. L'équipe contenant exactement les membres que la godaïme voulait. La team Kakashi bien sûr. D'une parce qu'il aurait fallu les enchaîner pour les empêcher de partir et de deux parce qu'elle comptait un des meilleurs jounins du village, le meilleur médecin après Tsunade, la seule personne capable d'avoir un peu de contrôle sur un bijuu et un anbu dont le jutsu si particulier pouvait leur permettre de sortir de nombreuses situations.

Elle leur avait ajouté l'intelligence et la ruse de Shikamaru, le byakugan de Néji qui permettrait de surveiller les alentours, Shino et ses insectes pour la communication entre les groupes s'ils devaient se séparer et pour finir Kiba et Akamaru, indispensable pour la traque. Sans compter leurs aptitudes au combat qui n'était plus à prouver.

Les conditions du départ de Naruto étaient assez floues. Après qu'ils aient appris la mort de Jiraya, Naruto avait traversé quelques jours de déprime, s'enfermant chez lui, refusant de communiquer. Elle et Kakashi avaient fait le siège de sa porte, mais c'est finalement Iruka qui était parvenu à le faire sortir. Celui-ci se rendit auprès de Fukasagu qui l'attendait depuis qu'il avait amené la triste nouvelle.

Les choses s'étaient ensuite rapidement enchaînées. Le maître avait proposé à Naruto de le suivre pour apprendre de nouvelles techniques et notamment découvrir le contenu d'un étrange rouleau que le quatrième avait laissé pour lui.

Seuls Tsunade et Kakashi semblaient avoir une idée de ce que le rouleau pouvait bien contenir. Naruto avait une nouvelle fois fait son baluchon et avait quitté Konoha.

Sakura était triste de se séparer de celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère mais elle savait qu'elle le retrouverait rapidement encore plus fort. D'ailleurs, il le lui avait dit en partant.

- Je reviendrai encore plus fort et je te ramènerai Sasuke!

Elle avait souri. Elle ne croyait plus vraiment au retour de l'Uchiha, mais Naruto semblait toujours aussi convaincu qu'il parviendrait un jour à recréer l'ancienne équipe sept. Dans ces moments là, Sakura avait aussi envie d'y croire, même pour un instant. Même si elle n'avait plus les sentiments d'antan pour Sasuke, trop de temps était passé, elle gardait une affection pour lui que seul son attachement pour le blondinet le plus idiot de Konoha pouvait concurrencer.

Sai lui tendit un poisson et esquissa un sourire, un vrai. Sakura parvenait maintenant à lire un peu plus dans le brun. Elle lui rendit son sourire avant de replonger dans ses pensées.

Un matin, ils avaient reçu une grenouille messager leur apprenant que Naruto avait disparu. La veille, il était parti se coucher et lorsque Fukasagu s'était levé, il n'avait pu trouver nul part son élève. Ils avaient fouillé les environs de fond en comble sans trouver la moindre trace du blond.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru que Naruto ferait cela, lui fera ça à elle. C'était égoïste, elle le savait, tous souffraient du départ du blond aussi bien ses sept compagnons que leurs amis restés à Konoha. Mais, elle croyait bien connaître Naruto...

Elle sourit. En fait, non, elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien que cela. Elle ne l'avait pas vu pendant trois ans et ce n'était pas les quatre mois passés ensemble à son retour qui lui avait permis de rattraper autant d'absence. Preuve en était, cette lettre qu'elle et Kakashi avaient trouvé chez le blond quand ils avaient fouillé son appartement en quête d'un indice.

Bien caché au fond d'un placard, sous une pile de rouleau de techniques en tout genre, elle avait repéré un parchemin particulier. Et quelle surprise quand elle l'avait ouvert.

«Ai appris pour Jiraya-sama - suis désolé - ne fais rien d'irréfléchis - je t'aime - Itachi»

Elle avait cru être le jouet d'un genjutsu. Le seul Itachi qu'elle connaissait était Uchiha Itachi et elle ne voyait pas comment le nukénin pourrait écrire ce genre de chose à Naruto. Pourtant, le petit éventail en bas du message ne laissait aucun doute quand à l'identité de l'auteur. Elle l'avait montré à Kakashi. Il avait eu l'air aussi perplexe qu'elle. Ils ne s'en étaient ouverts qu'à Tsunade qui n'avait paru étonnée que par le je t'aime. Elle avait fait remarqué qu'Itachi devait vraiment craindre que Naruto ne fasse une bêtise pour avoir pris le risque de lui envoyer ce message. Quant à savoir pourquoi ou comment les deux garçons se connaissaient semble t-il aussi bien, elle avait simplement répondu par:

- Dites-vous que Itachi Uchiha était capitaine des anbus et qu'il n'a jamais, officieusement en tout cas, perdu son titre.

Cela voulait tout dire et rien dire à la fois, mais à priori l'aîné des Uchihas n'était peut-être pas le monstre et le traître que croyait Sakura.

Et à priori, Naruto n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait non plus. En tout cas, ce n'était plus le jeune garçon amoureux d'elle. A priori, ce n'était même plus un jeune garçon intéressé par les filles! Elle avait encore un peu de mal avec cette idée et ce qu'elle avait essayé d'imaginer sur la façon de s'aimer entre deux hommes l'avait tellement fait rougir qu'elle avait rapidement arrêté.

Elle prit son quart de garde en même temps que Sai, il avait insisté pour être de garde en même temps qu'elle. Tout en restant attentive aux alentours, elle repensa aux trois dernières semaines. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient couru après un fantôme. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Naruto saurait disparaître de la circulation de cette sorte. Mais, si elle mettait au bout du compte tout ce qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé depuis ce dernier mois, il y aurait eu fort à dire. Elle espérait simplement que l'absence de trace de Naruto était du à une volonté de son ancien coéquipier et pas le signe que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé.

Ils avaient tout de suite pensé que Naruto avait recherché ce fameux Pein qui avait tué Jiraya, mais ils manquaient cruellement d'informations sur ce dernier. Une semaine avant, Kakashi leur avait fait prendre la direction de Ame No Kuni. Il n'aimait pas cela, Sakura le savait. D'ailleurs, personne n'aimait cela, ils avaient tous l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Mais ils étaient tous prêt à se jeter dans bien pire si cela leur permettait de ramener Naruto sain et sauf. Et clairement, cette fois-ci elle ne serait pas la dernière à sauter.

Le lendemain, ils parvinrent enfin à sentir une piste. Kakashi avait fait appel aux crocs traqueurs et tous s'étaient dispersés dans les environs. Kiba et Akamaru étaient en tête de leur équipe, suivi de près par le jounin au sharingan. Ils avançaient encore plus vite que les jours précédents. Avoir enfin une piste tangible leur donnait des ailes. Sakura sentait l'espoir pulser dans ses veines.

Espoir qui reflua vite lorsque Kiba annonça qu'il sentait une forte odeur de sang dont celui de Naruto. Pakkun confirma.

C'est donc la gorge serrée qu'elle avança dans un paysage désolé et détruit. Ils étaient tous silencieux, s'attendant d'un instant à l'autre à découvrir le cadavre de leur ami.

- Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer la violence du combat qui a eu lieu ici, dit Shikamaru.

Le Nara analysait chaque trace de bataille et était parvenu à reconstituer à peu près les événements. Décelant l'emplacement de plusieurs corps qui depuis avait été enlevés. Mais la terre était encore gorgée de sang par endroit. Ils parvinrent à une plaine et Sakura su que Naruto avait fait appel au démon renard. Le cratère et les tranchées lui rappelaient ce qu'elle avait vu lors de leur dernière rencontre avec Orochimaru. Elle regarda Yamato, celui-ci s'était penché vers Kakashi pour l'en informer.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et ne fut pas surprise de constater qu'elle appartenait à Sai. Son regard signifiait que lui aussi avait compris et l'inquiétude qui remplissait ses yeux était bien réelle.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le cratère et sautèrent tous les huit dedans. Shino répandit ses insectes tout autour pour surveiller les environs.

- Pakkun, demanda Kakashi.

- Naruto-kun était bien ici, mais je dirais que cela date de plusieurs jours. Je sens d'autres odeurs.

- Uchiha, prononça Kiba.

Cinq « quoi ? » fusèrent en même temps.

- Sasuke, il y a son odeur.

- Tu en es sûr, demanda Sakura?

- Il a raison, je reconnais son odeur aussi confirma Pakkun.

- Et maintenant?

- Je ne sais pas dit Pakkun. Leurs odeurs se perdent dans celle du sang.

Kiba se taisait, malaxant son chakra pour le concentrer dans son nez. Il se concentra sur l'odeur de Naruto et celle de Sasuke.

- Par là, dit-il.

- Tu en es sûr, demanda Shikamaru.

- Hé, hé, maintenant mon odorat est plus développé que celui des chiens, répondit Kiba.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins d'un Inuzuka le félicita Kakashi.

- Leurs odeurs sont mêlées, je pense qu'ils sont repartis ensemble.

- Espérons que ce soit bon signe, reprit l'homme au sharingan.

Il échangea un regard avec Yamato et ils reprirent leur route derrière Kiba et Akamaru. Tous étaient plutôt contents de s'éloigner de ce paysage de désolation.

La piste les mena à un repère d'Orochimaru. Divers signes de vie leur indiquèrent que la place avait été occupée jusqu'à peu de jours auparavant. Ils continuèrent leur exploration. Dans une pièce, ils trouvèrent d'anciens vêtements de Naruto, déchirés, couverts de sang, de terre et de végétation, un drap qui avait du être blanc et de nombreux bandages couverts de sang, ainsi que des pots d'onguents que Sakura analysa. Le sang était celui de Naruto confirmèrent Kiba et Akamaru.

- Au moins, il a été soigné en conclu Sakura.

Ils trouvèrent le sac de Naruto dans une autre pièce et Sai le prit avec lui.

Ils finirent le tour de l'habitation, sans trouver quoique ce soit d'autre. A l'extérieur, ils se concentrèrent sur les différentes odeurs qu'ils avaient détectées en arrivant. Sept au total et tous étaient repartis ensemble. La direction les amenait en direction de la capitale.

- Cela va commencer à devenir sérieusement galère.

- Tu crois ça Shikamaru ironisa Kiba!

- Nous allons nous arrêter ici ordonna Kakashi.

- Pourquoi, demanda Sakura.

- On ne va pas abandonner la piste ici, renchérit Néji.

- Je vais envoyer les chiens. Je veux avoir plus d'informations avant que nous y allions.

Tous se rangèrent à l'avis du jounin, ils n'étaient pas suicidaires. Ils durent attendre un jour et demi pour que les premiers chiens reviennent.

Lorsque Pakkun vint au rapport, les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

- Une grande partie de la ville a été détruite. J'ignore quelle en est la cause, mais il y a énormément de relent de chakras très puissants. J'ai ressenti celui du Kuybi et d'autres anciens bijuus.

Les ninjas de Konoha se regardèrent.

- Au nord de la ville il y avait de nombreuses tombes dont la terre a été fraîchement retournée. J'en conclu qu'il y a également eu une bataille ici et plutôt meurtrière.

Au fur et à mesure que le chien avançait dans son rapport, Sakura sentait sa gorge se serrer. Faite qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Naruto, faite qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Naruto, faite que... Son mantra fut coupé par le doux contact d'une main dans la sienne. Main qu'elle serra en retour.

- Par contre, j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

Sakura serra un peu plus la main de Sai.

- J'ai pu déceler une piste qui s'éloigne vers l'Est. Il s'agit de l'odeur de Naruto et de Sasuke.

Huit soupirs de soulagement retentirent dans la clairière.

- Allons-y.

* * *

De leur côté, Sasuke et Naruto restèrent un jour de plus dans leur abri, l'un comme l'autre avaient besoin de reprendre des forces. Et une seule nuit de sommeil n'était pas suffisante pour que Sasuke récupère entièrement, même s'il maintenait le contraire. Ils durent convenir de ce qu'ils allaient faire en suivant, mais avant Naruto voulait élucider une question qui le turlupinait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé.

- Sasuke, qu'est-ce que Madara voulait dire quand il a parlé de ta vengeance sur Konoha?

L'Uchiha se rembrunit.

- Tu veux te venger de ceux qui ont commandité l'extermination de ton clan, c'est ça, hein?

- Oui.

- Vas-tu vivre toute ta vie pour la vengeance?

- En quoi cela te concerne Naruto?

- Ce n'est pas ce que voulait Itachi.

- Je ne suis pas obligé de me conformer à tout ce que voulait mon frère.

- Non, mais te venger de ces personnes ne t'apportera rien de plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

- Je me suis vengé moi aussi Sasuke et pour autant la douleur d'avoir perdu ero-sennin est toujours là. Elle n'a pas diminué. Il serait temps que tu comprennes que seul le temps peut avoir raison de ce genre de blessures.

- Je t'emmerde usuratonkachi!

Sur ce, l'Uchiha s'éloigna.

- Putain Sasuke, tu agis comme un môme, là!

- Redis ça, répondit celui-ci en se rapprochant rapidement.

Ils se faisaient face, les poings serrés. La tension était palpable entre eux. Naruto serra les dents, il avait une furieuse envie d'envoyer son poing dans le visage parfait de l'Uchiha. Son envie était partagée par ce dernier car il vit le bras de Sasuke se diriger vers lui. Il bloqua l'attaque et bondit en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir de ce qui calmera ma douleur ou non, cria Sasuke. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que j'ai vécu et ce que ça me fait de savoir que mon propre village m'a trahi.

- Encore une fois, tu parles sans savoir.

Lui aussi criait.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

- A moi aussi le conseil à cacher des choses.

- Comme le fait que tu abritais le démon Kuybi?! Crois-tu réellement que cela peut rivaliser avec l'extermination de toute sa famille?

Naruto sentit la colère se répandre en lui.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse jouer à qui a le plus souffert des mensonges de Konoha, Sasuke. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ta douleur, mais toi tu ignores tout de la mienne. Et, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu des êtres chers.

Sasuke savait que Naruto avait raison, mais pouvait-on comparer la perte de deux personnes à celle de toute une famille quand bien même ces deux personnes comptaient un amant?

- Par ailleurs, ce n'est pas la seule chose que l'on m'ait cachée, reprit Naruto dont la colère commençait à retomber.

Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Sasuke. Il était fatigué d'avoir ce genre de relation avec l'Uchiha. Il savait qu'une partie de sa colère était du à l'extrême tension des jours précédents. Il devait en être de même pour Sasuke. Ils étaient prêts à démarrer au quart de tour. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils étaient tous les deux dans le même bateau. Pour le moment, ils devaient s'en sortir ensemble. Il y avait donc plus urgent à faire que de se montrer leurs cicatrices respectives.

- Et bien informe moi! le coupa Sasuke.

Naruto porta sur lui cet étrange regard que l'Uchiha ne pensait jamais lui voir. Le regard de quelqu'un qui a vu trop de choses mais qui l'a accepté et qui vit avec. Le regard de quelqu'un de beaucoup plus vieux que Naruto.

- Passons à autre chose, tu veux?

Il lui offrit un doux sourire et Sasuke soupira. Lui non plus ne voulait pas vraiment se battre. Lui aussi était fatigué de tout ça, et ce tout englobait bien plus de choses que les événements de la semaine passée.

- Ok.

**- **Pour le moment, il faut savoir qui a survécu à l'explosion de Amegakure. Si Madara est encore en vie, il va te courir après.

- Après toi aussi.

- Sans doute. Retourner à Konoha maintenant, ne fais pas cette tête là, serait trop dangereux. Je préfère que ce malade ne s'approche pas du village.

- Kukuku... Tu es vraiment prêt à tout pour protéger Konoha hein?

- Oui. Comme ton frère, comme mon pè...

Il se tu.

- Ton quoi?

- Rien, laisse tomber.

- Ton père, c'est ça que tu allais dire?

Naruto détourna le regard. Il devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne le croyait pour laisser s'échapper des choses pareilles. Mais depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle de son ascendance, il n'avait eu personne pour en parler.

Pendant ce temps là, Sasuke réfléchissait à toute allure. Il ne s'était jamais interroger sur l'origine de Naruto, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Mais à l'époque de l'équipe sept, tout ce qui lui importait était de devenir plus fort. Il ne voyait Naruto que comme un rival par lequel il ne devait pas être rattrapé. Qui pouvait être le père de Naruto?

Il ne voyait qu'une personne, tout le menait là: la ressemblance physique qui tout à coup le frappait, l'âge, le démon renard, le sacrifice dont Naruto avait eu l'air de parler, le secret de Konoha.

- Le Yondaïme, prononça t-il à la fois surpris et interrogatif.

- Oui, souffla Naruto.

- Ca alors, laissa échapper l'Uchiha.

Naruto était visiblement gêné, il n'osait pas croiser son regard.

- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que...

- Moi non plus.

- Comment l'as-tu appris?

- Il m'a laissé un rouleau où il m'expliquait comment utiliser le seau de Kuybi et qui il était pour moi.

- La fameuse clef dont tu m'as parlé et qui t'a permis d'utiliser sept queues.

- Oui.

Sasuke se tu un instant pour digérer l'information. Dire que cela avait du être étrange pour Naruto était forcément un euphémisme. Apprendre à seize qui sont ses parents et qui plus est apprendre que son propre père avait choisi de le sacrifier en scellant en lui un démon mortel. Sasuke en viendrait presque à regretter d'avoir parlé aussi durement à Naruto. En effet, il avait parlé sans savoir. Konoha avait aussi trahi Naruto.

- Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'il s'appelait Uzumaki, reprit-il après un moment.

- En effet, son vrai nom était Namikaze. Je porte le nom de ma mère.

- Ta mère?

- Kushina Uzumaki, elle venait du pays des tourbillons.

- Pourquoi t'avoir caché tout ça? Cela t'aurait évité bien des sales regards dans ton enfance.

- S'il n'y avait eu que les regards... Je ne sais pas, il faudrait demander ça au troisième, mais ça va être assez difficile, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui.

Les garçons se fixèrent en silence, toutes les tensions étaient retombées.

- C'est dommage, j'aurais eu mon lot de questions moi aussi, reprit Sasuke.

Son ton n'était plus du tout agressif presque ironique.

- Je m'en doute.

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Après tout, ils n'étaient en rien responsables de la situation de l'autre. Et qui à Konoha pouvait mieux les comprendre que l'un et l'autre.

- Alors quel est le plan, reprit l'Uchiha. On retourne à Amekagure? Ce ne me semble pas une bonne idée.

- Moi non plus. Nous aurions besoin d'entrer en contact avec Kisame-sama.

- S'il est encore en vie.

- J'espère répondit tristement Naruto. Mes clones étaient trop occupés avec la statue pour avoir surveillé ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Madara.

- Comment faire?

- Nous devrions aller à Koriyama.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est une petite ville du pays du feu où nous avions coutume de nous retrouver avec Jiraya et Itachi. Cela doit être à deux ou trois jours de marche d'ici. S'il veut nous rejoindre, c'est là qu'il ira. Par ailleurs, nous avons besoin de retrouver un peu de civilisation. Je ne serais pas contre prendre une vraie douche.

- Moi non plus.

- Il n'y a qu'un problème. Nous n'avons pas d'argent.

Sasuke passa la main dans son vêtement et jeta une grenouille verte à Naruto.

- Gama-chan!!

- Je n'y crois pas.

- Quoi?

- Tu as donné un nom à ton porte-monnaie.

- Et alors, répondit-il en se grattant le dos du crâne.

Sasuke avait l'impression d'être revenu trois ans en arrière. Pendant ce temps là, Naruto ouvrait sa précieuse grenouille.

- Nous n'irons pas loin avec ça.

- Je sais où en trouver.

- ??

* * *

**Oui, je sais ce que vous pensez. Comment ce cher Sasuke peut transporter un porte monnaie avec sa tenue ? Moi aussi je m'interroge. Mais quoi, même leur monde de shinobis est soumis à la société de consommation donc il leur faut bien des sous. **

**Désolée de tomber dans ces considérations matérielles. Toujours est-il que la semaine prochaine, vous saurez où ils sont aller en chercher avec le chapitre 7 : Retrouvaille et rapprochement.**

**Mais qui peut bien se rapprocher, on s'le demande !**


	7. Chapitre 7: Retrouvaille et rapprochemen

Chapitre 7 : Retrouvaille et rapprochement

**Pairing:** Ita/Naru – Sasu/Naru/Sasu;

**Spoils:** oui, au moins jusqu'au chapitre 407 peut-être au-delà.

**Disclaimer:** Après une demi-douzaine d'opérations, l'achat de faux papier, de nombreux voyages au Japon et des cours de dessins intensifs, je n'ai pas réussi à me faire passer pour Mr Kishimoto, donc non, ils ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Retrouvaille et rapprochement**

_- Nous n'irons pas loin avec ça._

_- Je sais où en trouver._

_- ??  
_

Ils étaient partis presque en suivant, cela faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'ils étaient au même endroit. Ils marchèrent pendant un jour s'enfonçant dans une épaisse forêt. Sasuke n'avait rien dit de leur destination, mais Naruto n'en avait cure. Il avait confiance en lui. Il était si heureux de l'avoir retrouvé et de pouvoir à nouveau faire équipe avec lui qu'il était prêt à le suivre au bout du monde. Enfin, en fin d'après-midi, Sasuke ralentit l'allure et sauta au bas des arbres. Il avança précautionneusement. Devant eux, un immense escalier s'enfonçait dans la terre. Naruto avait déjà vu ce genre de construction avant, tandis qu'il courrait après son meilleur ami.

- Encore un repère d'Orochimaru?!

- Hé, hé. Il en avait partout.

- Et je constate que tu as mémorisé leurs emplacements.

- C'est une des premières choses que j'ai faite. Je me suis toujours dit que ça me serait utile.

- La preuve.

Ils sortirent du couvert des arbres et empruntèrent l'escalier s'enfonçant dans la pénombre. Ils avaient parcouru à peine quelques mètres lorsqu'ils entendirent des voix. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se cachèrent dans un renfoncement du mur. Deux hommes passèrent sans les voir.

- D'anciens ninjas d'Oto, chuchota Sasuke si faiblement que seuls les oreilles surentraînées de Naruto purent l'entendre.

Lorsque les deux ninjas furent passés, les garçons s'éloignèrent du mur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là?

- Bonne question, nous sommes loin d'Oto. Je ne m'attendais pas à en croiser.

- On repart?

- Tu te dégonfles dobe?

- Jamais.

Sasuke sourit, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais et il était toujours aussi facile d'obtenir ce genre de réponse de Naruto.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, se déplaçant sans bruit, le chakra toujours bien masqué. Ils se comprenaient sans se parler, s'arrêtant instinctivement au même moment, se couvrant naturellement comme s'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de travailler ensemble. Naruto se sentait bien, il aimait cette complicité entre lui et l'Uchiha. Ce dernier appréciait lui aussi l'étrange symbiose qui s'était installée entre eux. C'était bon après toutes ces années d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter.

Sasuke se dirigeait sans hésitation, Naruto le suivant aveuglément. Cependant, malgré toutes leurs précautions, ils ne purent éviter deux hommes qui surgirent derrière eux sans qu'ils n'aient le temps de se cacher.

- Hé vous deux, que faites-vous ici, lança un des hommes en se rapprochant kunaï à la main.

- Uchiha! cria l'autre ayant eu le temps de reconnaître l'emblème sur le dos de Sasuke avant que celui-ci ne se retourne.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent sur les garçons. Ceux-ci contre-attaquèrent et eurent tôt fait de venir à bout de leurs opposants. Ils les attachèrent avec leur bandage et les bâillonnèrent avec leur bandeau.

Ils reprirent leur route.

- Ben dis donc, ils ne te portent pas dans leur coeur les ninjas d'Oto.

- Ca t'étonne?

Naruto rit. Pendant ce temps là, Sasuke effectuait plusieurs signes des mains afin de désactiver les pièges qu'Orochimaru avait placé à l'entrée de ses quartiers.

- Et puis, ça dépend desquels, certains étaient plutôt content que j'en finisse avec ce malade.

- Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de respect pour ton ancien maître.

Le ton était résolument celui de la plaisanterie.

- Naruto-kun a raison. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu manquais de respect envers Orochimaru-sama.

Face à eux s'avançait une silhouette que l'un comme l'autre aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

- Kabuto-san.

Seul Naruto avait ajouté le san, une vieille habitude.

- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir et encore moins ensemble dit l'homme à lunette.

- Dis donc cet endroit est encore plus fréquenté que certains bars où je retrouvais ero-sennin.

- Dobe, grogna Sasuke.

Kabuto s'avança un peu plus et les garçons froncèrent les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait chez l'ancien bras droit d'Orochimaru. Quand la lumière d'une des torches frappa son visage, ils comprirent.

Son oeil droit présentait le même maquillage qu'Orochimaru et la moitié droite de son visage avait prit les traits de l'ancien sennin.

- Vous ne dites rien?

- ...

- ...

- Qu'est-ce que, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, finit par demander Naruto.

- C'est toi Naruto-kun.

- Quoi?!

- Je devrais dire c'est grâce à toi.

- …

- J'ai réalisé à la mort d'Orochimaru-sama que je ne savais pas qui j'étais, que j'étais perdu comme je l'avais été toutes ces années avant qu'il ne me prenne sous son aile. Mais, comme tu me l'as montré Naruto-kun, il est possible en croyant en soi de devenir vraiment quelqu'un à part entière. Alors, j'ai décidé d'implanter mon maître en moi pour devenir un nouveau moi bien plus puissant qu'Orochimaru-sama l'avait été. Je réalise un peu son rêve d'immortalité et de renaissance. Mais, hé, il est si fort qu'il essaye de prendre le contrôle de mon corps. C'est incroyable non ? Mais, je l'emporterai sur lui, comme toi Sasuke-kun.

- Tu es encore plus malade que lui, répondit Naruto.

Sasuke activa son sharingan à son niveau le plus évolué, ils avaient autre chose à faire.

- Oh, Sasuke-kun, je vois que ton dôjutsu a évolué. Cela devient très intéressant. Lorsque je serais devenu le maître d'Orochimaru-sama, j'aimerai me confronter à toi, à vous.

- Hn.

- Toujours aussi laconique.

- Hn.

Kabuto évitait soigneusement de croiser le regard de Sasuke, sachant pertinemment ce qui l'attendait.

- Que faites-vous ic... Ahhhh.

Il s'effondra au sol. Il n'avait pas prévu que comme Itachi, le cadet des Uchiha n'avait plus besoin de capturer le regard de son ennemi pour le prendre au piège. Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke qui avançait déjà en enjambant Kabuto.

- Tu es sûr que ... ça ne craint rien?

- Il ne va pas se réveiller de si tôt.

Sasuke continua son avancée jusqu'à une grande chambre. Là, il se dirigea vers un pan de mur. Il composa de nouveaux signes de main à une vitesse ahurissante puis les apposa sur le mur dans lequel une petite porte s'ouvrit. Naruto s'approcha et contempla les liasses de billets.

- Ben dis donc, il avait ça dans tous ces repères?

- Oui.

- Une chance que Kabuto ne se soit pas servi avant.

- Hn.

Sasuke se servit répartissant l'argent entre lui et Naruto. Ce dernier faisait une drôle de tête.

- Quoi?

- Rien, ça me fait bizarre de ... j'ai l'impression de voler.

- Dobe!

- Oui, oui, je sais, je le prends, regarde voilà.

Ils repartirent croisant Kabuto toujours évanoui au sol. Naruto arrêta Sasuke. Il arborait une expression peinée.

- Sasuke, est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas...

- On le laisse là! Tu ne veux quand même pas le mettre dans un lit.

- Teme, je voulais dire, est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas le tuer?

Sasuke s'arrêta, interloqué.

- Pardon?

- J'ai conscience que ça peut te paraître un peu barbare, mais ne vaut-il mieux pas se débarrasser définitivement d'Orochimaru? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me trouver confronter à lui dans l'avenir. Et à priori, il n'est pas loin de l'emporter sur Kabuto.

Sasuke n'aimait pas tuer, quand il pouvait l'éviter, il le faisait toujours. Mais les paroles de Naruto avaient du sens, beaucoup trop de sens.

- Sans doute.

- Je vais le faire.

- Je peux m'en charger si tu veux.

- Non, je l'ai proposé, je le fais.

Il sortit un kunaï et après avoir pris une profonde respiration, il le plongea d'un coup sec dans le coeur de Kabuto y faisant une large entaille. Il le ressorti laissant le sang se répandre.

- On attend qu'il soit mort, je veux être sûr.

Le ton employé n'était ouvert à aucune contestation de la part de l'Uchiha.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, Sasuke pensa que Naruto avait vraiment l'étoffe pour devenir hokage. A cet instant, il dégageait une aura d'assurance qui impressionnait l'Uchiha. Ce n'était définitivement plus le jeune garçon qu'il avait connu. Il n'avait pas laissé ses sentiments interférés dans sa décision. C'était un choix logique, froid, digne d'un dirigeant.

Lorsque le sang cessa de refluer hors de son corps et que le souffle de Kabuto se fut tari, ils partirent en silence. Deux ombres se déplaçant dans les ténèbres. Ils s'arrêtèrent deux heures plus tard, trouvant un abri dans une petite grotte. Sasuke posa des pièges, tandis qu'un clone de Naruto partait chercher à boire et à manger, l'original s'occupant du nécessaire pour faire un feu.

Ils avaient fini de manger sans qu'une parole n'ait été échangée.

- Naruto?

- Oui.

- Ca va?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose depuis qu'on est reparti du repère.

- Hum.

- Tu regrettes?

- Non. Il fallait le faire.

Un long silence.

- Mais, j'espère n'avoir jamais à tuer quelqu'un de sang froid comme ça.

Sasuke ne dit rien. Ce n'était tellement pas Naruto. En tout cas, le Naruto qu'il avait connu. Ils avaient bien changé tous les deux en à peine trois ans. Il ferma les yeux un instant, s'appuyant contre la paroi rocheuse derrière lui.

- Sasuke?

- Hn?

Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris de la proximité de Naruto qui s'était approché sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Soit il avait fait de gros progrès, soit le niveau de méfiance de l'Uchiha chutait de façon phénoménale quand il s'agissait de Naruto. Peut-être était-ce les deux.

- Tu me montrerais ton mangekyou sharingan?

L'Uchiha haussa un sourcil interrogateur surpris de la demande. Naruto avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir lors de leur combat dans Amegakure et contre Kabuto. Pourtant, il activa son don héréditaire et laissa son ami s'approchait un peu plus. Naruto s'accroupit face à lui, plongeant son regard dans le sharingan.

Sans aucun doute, il était magnifique. Itachi lui avait dit que leur pupille pouvait prendre différentes formes et que celles-ci étaient différentes d'une personne à l'autre. Naruto avait toujours été fasciné par ces yeux, le mangekyou d'Itachi l'avait toujours impressionné par sa puissance bien sûr mais aussi par sa forme.

A l'époque où Sasuke avait développé son sharingan, celui-ci ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Kakashi, hormis qu'il ne possédait que deux virgules. Il avait naïvement pensé que tous les sharingans étaient les mêmes. Depuis, il avait également été le témoin de la pupille évoluée de son ancien senseï. Mais rien, n'aurait pu le préparer à la beauté de celle de Sasuke. Comment de simples virgules pouvait-on passé à une étoile pareille?

Tandis qu'il laissait le blond suivre chaque contour de son sharingan, Sasuke était troublé du nombre de détails que son dôjutsu lui permettait de voir sur le visage de son compagnon. Et force était de constater que Naruto avait changé depuis leurs treize ans.

Même si cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient ensemble, il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de noter tous les changements que le temps avait opéré sur son ancien rival. Naruto était devenu beau, vraiment beau. Ses traits étaient réguliers et fins, ses joues avaient perdu leur rondeur enfantine sans pour autant faire perdre à son visage sa douceur d'autrefois.

Sa peau était veloutée, recouverte d'un fin duvet blond très clair qu'il était certain de ne pouvoir distinguer à l'œil nu. Le plus impressionnant était encore ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas simplement bleus. En l'occurrence, ils étaient striés d'une multitude de petits points bleus foncés qui mélangés à son iris bleue pale augmentaient leur profondeur et en rehausser la couleur pour créer cet azur qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré ailleurs.

Il abaissa légèrement son attention sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Elles étaient roses, pleines et … attirantes? Lorsque la langue du blond passa sur elles pour les humidifier, il ne pu réprimer le frisson de désir qui le parcouru. Il avala sa salive ne parvenant plus à détacher son regard de la bouche de son ami.

Naruto quant à lui était complètement ignorant de ce qui se passait sous son nez, captivé par les étoiles noires face à lui. Il ne sentit pas la respiration de Sasuke s'accélérer, ne vit pas le visage pâle s'approcher du sien millimètre par millimètre, non plus que les dents blanches mordre les lèvres opalines. Il ne réalisa ce qui se passait que lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Sasuke sur les siennes. Il eut un mouvement de surprise qui l'éloigna de l'Uchiha.

Mais celui-ci n'était pas décidé à perdre aussi rapidement l'incroyable sensation qui l'avait parcouru lorsqu'il avait senti la bouche de Naruto sur la sienne. Aussi, avec un grognement passa t-il sa main derrière le cou du blond et l'attira t-il à lui pour un autre baiser. Les genoux du blond heurtèrent le sol, mais il ne dit rien et participa rapidement, rendant le baiser au brun.

Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux corbeaux pour augmenter la pression sur la bouche de son vis-à-vis. Il sortit sa langue et la passa sur les lèvres blanches. Sasuke n'avait pas d'expérience dans ce domaine, mais il comprit et entrouvrit ses lèvres. Naruto plongea sa langue dans la cavité offerte, explorant les dents, le palais, allant chercher sa jumelle pour une danse à laquelle Sasuke prit rapidement part.

Les mains bronzées ne tardèrent pas à quitter les cheveux pour aller explorer le corps qui s'offrait à lui. Elles passèrent par l'ouverture du vêtement de Sasuke pour venir directement caresser les tétons de l'Uchiha qui ne pu réprimer un gémissement de plaisir. Le vêtement fut vite ôté et la bouche si tentante de Naruto commença à se balader sur le torse de Sasuke, sa langue goûtant la peau, ses mains caressant les flancs opalins provoquant une myriade de frissons chez le brun dont la respiration semblait ne plus vouloir reprendre un rythme normal.

Naruto s'éloigna de lui un instant pour poser sa veste et son tee-shirt et revint se coller à Sasuke qui s'allongea un peu plus permettant ainsi à une plus grande surface de peau d'entrer en contact. Ses mains glissaient sur le dos de Naruto caressant ses muscles pour venir échouer sur ses fesses rebondies. Celui-ci gémit et reprit possession de la bouche du brun qui se délectait de son goût, sa langue ne cessant de tournoyer contre celle du blond.

DEBUT du LEMON

Naruto se décala légèrement et amena son érection au niveau de celle de Sasuke qu'il sentait contre sa hanche. Il commença à onduler son bassin.

- Ahhhh, Naruto.

Automatiquement, Sasuke se cambra un peu plus vers le blond. Naruto abandonna la langue de Sasuke et vint laper son cou, grignotant la peau par endroit sous les gémissements de plus en plus prononcés de Sasuke qui avait penché sa tête sur le côté pour lui donner un plus grand accès.

Il n'aurait pas cru que cela pouvait être aussi bon, mais le souffle brûlant de Naruto lui échauffait les sens surtout lorsqu'il redescendit sur son torse venant effleurer ses tétons. Un petit cri s'échappa de lui lorsque la langue tout aussi brûlante du blond vint les taquiner à son tour, l'un puis l'autre les faisant se durcir. La langue et le souffle reprirent leur route, passèrent autour du nombril.

Il sentit les doigts de Naruto se débattre avec son pantalon. Il n'avait pas forcement prévu d'en arriver là, mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière, il voulait retrouver cette incroyable friction sur son sexe et il savait d'instinct que ce serait encore meilleur sans vêtement. Aussi aida t-il Naruto en finissant de se déshabiller.

A peine son boxer enlevé, il se sentit poussé en arrière par un blond affamé dont le regard brûlant envoya une décharge électrique dans le corps de l'Uchiha et son sexe se dressa encore un peu plus. Il se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour regarder la progression de Naruto qui remontait de ses pieds à ses cuisses continuant d'embrasser et de lécher. Il avala sa salive lorsque le blond parvint à son sexe. Sentir son souffle sur cette partie de son corps, le faisait trembler.

Naruto devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour le soulager de la tension qui le torturait et le brûlait. Le blond semblait plutôt concilient sur ce point.

Le sharingan de Sasuke lui permettait de voir chaque mouvement au ralenti, la langue de Naruto passer sur ses lèvres et s'approcher doucement de sa verge. Il ouvrit de grand yeux, il n'allait quand même pas...et en même temps, l'idée de se retrouver à l'intérieur de cette chaleur et de cette moiteur que sa propre langue avait apprécié un peu plus tôt envoya une vague de plaisir à travers tout son corps et il gémit d'impatience.

Naruto s'interrompit, prenant soudain conscience que Sasuke n'avait peut-être jamais...

- Sasuke?

- Quoi!

- Tu es sûr que tu veux aller aussi...

- Naruto, quoique tu t'apprêtais à faire, fais le.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir le « pitié » qui allait suivre. Naruto pour une fois obéit sans broncher.

- Ahhhhh.

Oh mon dieu, c'était encore meilleur que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. La langue de Naruto allait et venait de son gland à ses testicules, zigzagant sur la peau douce. Puis, il le prit complètement en bouche.

- Naruto grogna t-il en s'effondrant au sol.

Ses mains vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux miels, ses hanches suivant les mouvements de la tête blonde.

Incroyable, la sensation était tout bonnement incroyable. Ses sens se fermaient un à un à toutes autres informations qui n'auraient pas un rapport avec ce que Naruto lui faisait. Ses yeux ne voyait que la bouche aller et venir le long de son sexe, ses oreilles n'entendaient que les gémissements de Naruto et ses propres petits cris de plaisir, son nez était plein de leur odeur mélangées, ses papilles le régalaient encore du goût de Naruto qui persistait dans sa bouche et sa peau, mon dieu sa peau était réduite à une simple zone sur laquelle se baladait cinq doigts, une bouche et une langue. Une simple zone qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

- Naruto arrête je vais, je ...v...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Un voile blanc se répandit sur ses yeux, il cru perdre conscience pendant un laps de temps inconnu, son corps noyé dans un plaisir sans nom. Peut-être avait-il vraiment perdu conscience. Quand il ouvrit les yeux se fut pour plonger dans une mer azure. Naruto lui souriait, passant la langue sur ses lèvres s'abreuvant encore un peu du goût de Sasuke.

L'idée que le blond était entrain de savourer sa semence suffit à renvoyer une décharge de désir en Sasuke qui attrapa ses lèvres. Naruto s'allongea sur lui et les caresses reprirent. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre entre petits rires et gémissements. Les derniers vêtements de Naruto furent rapidement enlevés.

Sasuke était sur Naruto, son sexe de nouveau tendu de désir frottait contre celui du blond. Naruto se décala légèrement pour amener la verge de Sasuke entre ses jambes, le faisant aller et venir entre ses fesses, caressant son intimité par moment. Le brun était de nouveau complètement allumé et il voulait sa jouissance. Mais plus encore, il voulait Naruto.

Le tenir entre ses bras, le coincer sous son corps, le coller à lui, l'embrasser, le mordre, ce n'était pas encore assez. Il voulait plus et Naruto le guidait pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait l'avoir autrement. Aussi lorsque son sexe passa de nouveau sur l'intimité du blond, il essaya de donner un coup de rein pour passer cette barrière qui le séparait de son besoin.

Naruto se recula brusquement.

- Hé, attend, il faut me préparer, dit-il en laissant échapper un petit rire qui vexa l'Uchiha.

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir dit celui-ci en se reculant et en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

- Je sais dit-il, je vais te montrer.

Il se redressa et prit la main droite de Sasuke dont il sélectionna trois doigts.

- D'abord, murmura t-il, il faut que j'humidifie tes doigts.

Tout en disant cela, il passa sa langue sur l'index, l'enroulant tout autour. Les yeux de Sasuke s'agrandirent et se fixèrent sur le bout de chair rose qui allait et venait autour de ses doigts. L'érotisme de la scène ne manqua pas de le troubler mais il n'en dit rien, dévorant Naruto des yeux. Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard gourmand et affamé.

- Ensuite….

Naruto libéra les doigts tout en gardant la main de Sasuke dans la sienne. Il s'allongea entraînant le brun avec lui. Ce dernier se posa à côté du blond.

- J'amène ta main juste là.

Il positionna la main de Sasuke entre ses jambes.

- Et puis, je prends un doigt, voilà, et doucement je le mets en moi.

Ses gestes suivaient ses dires et l'index de Sasuke fut guidé dans l'intimité du blond qui gémit lors de la pénétration. Sasuke avala sa salive, il avait la gorge sèche.

- Ensuite, quand il va et vient en moi librement, je continue.

De son majeur, il poussa celui de Sasuke en lui et reprit ses mouvements. Son corps commençait à se tordre sous la sensation.

L'Uchiha ne pensait pas que son érection pouvait être plus tendue, mais il se trompait, lorsque le troisième doigt pénétra l'intimité du blond et que celui-ci laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir, il eut l'impression que sa verge allait exploser tellement il le voulait.

Après quelques allées et venues, il sentit la main de Naruto retirer la sienne et venir se poser sur son sexe sur lequel il étala le liquide qui avait commencé à s'échapper du gland y mêlant un peu de salive.

- Maintenant, tu peux venir, murmura t-il, sa voix tenant presque du ronronnement.

Il guida Sasuke au dessus de lui et de sa main droite dirigea le sexe du brun à l'entrée de son corps. Il pouvait sentir l'Uchiha tremblait d'impatience.

- Viens.

Doucement, Sasuke s'enfonça dans la douce chaleur du corps de Naruto sous un profond gémissement de ce dernier. Naruto attrapa ses lèvres étouffant un râle de Sasuke qui venait de sortir et de se renfoncer dans l'étroite gaine. Il fit encore quelques allées et retours, ébahi des sensations qui le parcourait. Naruto avait commencé à se déhancher sous lui pour accélérer leur rythme.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il comprenait pourquoi Itachi était devenu son amant. Mais ses pensées furent coupées lorsque d'un coup de rein, ce dernier échangea leur position passant au dessus de Sasuke. Celui-ci se redressa pour se retrouver en position assise, Naruto s'empalant toujours sur sa verge. Il allait et venait modifiant légèrement l'angle de pénétration à chaque coup de rein.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches demanda Sasuke surpris d'entendre sa voix aussi rauque.

- Ca aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, cria Naruto alors que le sexe de Sasuke venait de frapper violemment sa prostate.

Il réitéra son mouvement provoquant un autre cri.

- Ahhhhhhh.

Sasuke était ébahi, la vision qu'il avait devant les yeux était époustouflante. Naruto avait la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, les joues rouges, ses yeux bleus emplis de plaisir étaient à demi-fermés, la sueur ruisselait le long de son corps, ses dents mordaient sa lèvre inférieure dans un inutile essai de contenir ses cris de plaisir, ses mains posés sur le sol derrière lui le faisaient se cambrer un peu plus et il se déhanchait toujours violement sur le corps de Sasuke.

C'en était trop pour ce dernier, il se consumait de désir simplement en le regardant et les cris que le blond poussait auraient suffit à le rendre fou. Il le voulait, il le voulait avec la même violence avec laquelle il avait voulu se venger, avec laquelle il avait recherché la puissance.

Et Naruto continuait de se démener sur la verge de Sasuke, se procurant son propre plaisir en oubliant presque son amant dans le déchaînement de sensation qui le parcourait. Savoir que c'était le sexe de Sasuke qui était en lui, lui faisait perdre pieds et il ne se retenait plus.

Mais Sasuke n'était pas homme à rester longtemps spectateur surtout lorsque tout son corps réclamait sa délivrance. Il empoigna Naruto par les cheveux et amena sa bouche à la sienne pour un nouveau baiser violent et l'allongea sans douceur sur le côté manœuvrant de façon à se retrouver entre ses jambes et sur le dessus.

Naruto fut surpris mais le sourire carnassier de Sasuke le fit frissonner d'impatience. Le sang des Uchiha venait de reprendre ses droits et Sasuke comptait bien montrer à Naruto qu'il était un génie, un vrai génie quelque soit le sujet dont il s'agissait. Il recula ses hanches et se rengaina violemment en lui, frappant du premier coup la prostate du blond qui se tordit de plaisir sous le corps du brun.

- Voilà ce que je veux voir, grogna t-il avant de réitérer son mouvement se laissant entraîner dans la folie du moment.

Là, où tout avait toujours été douceur et tendresse avec Itachi, Naruto découvrait un tout autre style, plus violent, plus passionné, plus fusionnel. Et pourtant, il y prenait autant voir plus de plaisir. Et ces mains qui l'agrippaient plus qu'elles ne le caressaient le faisaient se pâmer et frémir. Cette langue explorant sa bouche sans retenue, ces dents cognant parfois les siennes, mordant ses lèvres ou sa peau lui faisaient perdre pieds. Ces coups de reins brutaux et profonds le faisaient crier comme jamais, le faisaient mendier pour plus. Et les grognements à peine contenus de Sasuke, sa manière de dire son nom chamboulaient ses sens et l'entraînaient petit à petit vers un plaisir d'une puissance foudroyante.

- Ahhh, Saaasssukee….ahhh….

- Huuummm encore Naruto, crie, ahhh crrrriiie pour moi.

Sa voix était méconnaissable, rauque presque animale mais il n'en avait cure.

- Oh mon dieu, encore …. plus fort Sasuke …. plus fort !

Et l'Uchiha s'exécuta accélérant ses mouvements, augmentant son ampleur pour donner plus de force à ses coups de reins. Leurs corps étaient couverts de sueur les faisant glisser l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains allaient et venaient sur leur dos et leur flanc dans une frénésie de caresses.

- Sasuke, sasuke, sasuke, sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeee ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Enfin Naruto obtint ce qu'il recherchait, la vague de plaisir le frappa de plein fouet. Il agrippa Sasuke, faisant violemment se rencontrer leurs deux corps et explosa entre leurs ventres.

Lorsque le corps de Naruto se contracta autour de lui, Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir prendre plus de plaisir que ce qu'il ressentait déjà et qui le consumait de la tête au pied. Mais l'onde brûlante qui le parcouru était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Dans un cri aussi intense que celui de Naruto, il se libéra dans le corps de son amant.

Il s'effondra sur lui, haletant et épuisé. Naruto passa ses bras autour de lui et frotta son nez dans les cheveux humides de son amant se délectant de son odeur avant de sombrer à son tour dans un lourd sommeil, le sexe de Sasuke toujours prisonnier de son corps.

FIN du LEMON

Ils se réveillèrent quasiment dans la même position, courbaturés et engourdit, essentiellement Naruto qui avait supporté le poids de son amant toute la nuit. Il embrassa Sasuke et fut surpris de sentir la langue de ce dernier forcer le passage de ses lèvres pour venir capturer sa jumelle, ses mains venant se perdre dans les cheveux blonds. Il ondula légèrement son bassin contre Naruto, grognant de plaisir en sentant son érection matinale frotter contre celle de son amant.

- Hum, Sasuke, je pense qu'on devrait...

- Je sais.

Il abandonna le cou bronzé qu'il était entrain de marquer, se releva et tendit sa main à Naruto. Ils se rhabillèrent et se mirent en route.

Tout au long du chemin, Naruto sentit le regard de Sasuke accroché à lui. Il arrêta de se retourner après la première heure. Le regard possessif et chaud que son acolyte posait sur lui, lui renvoyait sans arrêt des images de leur nuit précédente, lui donnant envie de s'arrêter et de laisser Sasuke le prendre contre un arbre.

Ils parvinrent en milieu de journée à Koriyama. Naruto les dirigea vers un petit hôtel où il demanda après un certain Masashi Kishimoto. Mais personne de ce nom n'était présent. Naruto demanda à être prévenu dès que la personne arriverait.

Aussitôt leur clef en main, ils partirent en ville. Là, ils achetèrent des vêtements de rechange et Naruto traîna Sasuke jusqu'à un restaurant de ramens, certes qui n'équivalaient pas celles d'Ichiraku mais depuis plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait pu se régaler de son pécher mignon, elles étaient un vrai délice. Même Sasuke ne pu qu'apprécier de faire un vrai repas. Après cela, ils regagnèrent leur chambre.

- Je prends la douche le premier, cria Naruto.

Sasuke ne dit rien mais un sourire satisfait éclaira son visage. Prenant son temps, il se déshabilla et gagna la salle de bain. Il laissa son regard dévorer Naruto sur lequel un jet de liquide brûlant coulait.

Il pénétra dans la douche et vint se coller au dos de son amant, plaçant directement son érection sur la raie des fesses rebondies.

- Na ... ru...to.

- Sasuke, répondit celui-ci d'un ton amusé.

Il n'avait même pas sursauté ayant senti le chakra du brun s'approcher. Une langue chaude vint taquiner le lobe de son oreille.

- Tu me ferais un peu de place?

- On dirait bien que tu n'as pas attendu mon autorisation.

Il se retourna et passa ses mains savonneuses sur le corps pâle de l'Uchiha.

- On dirait bien que ça ne te dérange pas.

- On dirait bien.

Après cela, il entraîna Sasuke dans un langoureux baiser, leurs langues se jetant l'une contre l'autre dans une douce guerre.

mini-LEMON

Avant que l'issue de la bataille ne pu être décidée, Naruto se laissa glisser au sol. Il engouffra aussitôt le sexe de l'Uchiha dans sa bouche allant et venant avec une lenteur toute délibérée.

- Humm, Naruto, plus vite...

- Huhum, fit celui-ci sans changer en rien sa vitesse.

Avec un grognement, Sasuke plaça ses mains sur la tête blonde et essaya de forcer les mouvements de son membre dans la bouche mais deux mains bronzées bloquèrent ses hanches.

Le blond lâcha le sexe et remonta.

- Pressé, Sa..su...ke?

Un grognement fut sa réponse. Le brun avait déjà enfoncé son visage dans le cou bronzé, mordillant la peau, léchant les traces d'anciens suçons.

- Ahhh.

Naruto passa ses bras autour du cou pâle et d'un petit élan plaça ses jambes autour de la taille de Sasuke qui le soutint d'un bras sous ses fesses.

- Froid, demanda t-il en sentant le corps de Naruto se tendre un instant comme sa peau entrait en contact avec le mur contre lequel il l'avait poussé.

Naruto hocha la tête.

- Je vais te réchauffer alors.

Il amena sa main à l'entrée de Naruto et fut surpris lorsque son doigt entra sans difficulté.

- L'eau a des vertus miraculeuses, chuchota le blond.

- Ku, ku, ku.

Rapidement, deux doigts suivirent, vite remplacés par une verge gonflée de désir. Les allées et venues furent aussi puissantes que la veille et l'orgasme aussi satisfaisant.

Fin du mini LEMON

Trois jours passèrent encore dont deux où ils furent quasiment enfermés dans leur chambre à dormir et faire l'amour. Sasuke semblait être insatiable et Naruto était prêt à parier qu'ils avaient déjà testé toutes les positions possibles et imaginables. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Sasuke serait aussi porté sur le sexe. Heureusement pour lui, l'Uchiha n'avait pas encore pensé à la possibilité d'user de clones, mais il en était sûr cela viendrait tôt ou tard.

Il était également surpris que leurs voisins de chambre ne se soient pas plaints. Il avait beau à chaque fois essayer de ne pas crier mais ce que lui faisait Sasuke était trop bon pour qu'il se taise. Et son amant semblait prendre un plaisir infini à entendre ses râles de plaisir et son nom crié par un blond en pleine extase.

Le troisième jour, Naruto insista cependant pour sortir et écouter un peu les dernières nouvelles. Sasuke ne trouva rien à redire. Pour être franc, il était aussi surpris que son amant de son appétit sexuel. Avant cela, il avait toujours trouvé dérangeant de subir les besoins de son corps qu'il soulageait seul et le moins souvent possible, parvenant ainsi à endormir suffisamment sa libido.

Mais, il semblait qu'elle se soit réveillé au contact de Naruto et exige le paiement de ses dettes. Et Naruto avait l'air d'aimer tellement ça, demandant toujours plus, plus fort, plus vite, s'abandonnant au plaisir comme si rien d'autre n'existait dans ces moments là. C'aurait été un crime de ne pas en profiter.

A midi, ils s'arrêtèrent manger au restaurant de ramen. Naruto avait définitivement du retard à rattraper. Il en était à son cinquième bol alors que Sasuke finissait à peine le second.

- Dobe, tu ne fais pas un concours.

- Sas'ke, j'ai toujours mangé les ramens comme ça.

- Pfft.

Naruto sourit et attrapa le cou de l'Uchiha pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci, bien qu'en public, ne broncha pas et au contraire participa au baiser.

- Et bien, j'étais certain de te trouver ici!

- Kisame-sama, hurla Naruto en se jetant dans les bras de l'homme poisson abandonnant un brun pantelant mais qui tacha de n'en laisser rien voir.

- Mais, je n'aurais pas pensé te trouver pendu aux lèvres de Sasuke-kun.

- ...

- ...

- Décidemment, tu as un truc avec les Uchiha. Tu devrais te méfier de Madara, ah ah ah.

- Kisame!

* * *

**Ah, décidemment, je n'arrive pas à finir un chapitre de lemon sans faire intervenir Kisame à la fin !! Mais, comme déjà dit, j'adore ce perso tel que je l'ai fait. Ca fait pas un peu super séance autosatisfaction, là ?**

**Enfon bref, à partir de la semaine prochaine, les choses se compliquent… chapitre 8 : les derniers Akatsukiens.**

**(ben oui, faut pas les oublier ces deux-là !).**


	8. Chapitre 8: Les derniers akatsukiens

**Pairing:** Ita/Naru – Sasu/Naru/Sasu;

**Spoils:** oui, au moins jusqu'au chapitre 407 peut-être au-delà.

**Disclaimer:** Après une demi-douzaine d'opérations, l'achat de faux papier, de nombreux voyages au Japon et des cours de dessins intensifs, je n'ai pas réussi à me faire passer pour Mr Kishimoto, donc non, ils ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Cc : **si tu as aimé l'intervention de Kisame, tu devrais aimé la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Les derniers akastukiens**

**Gras: paroles de Zetsu noir.**

Souligné: paroles de Zetsu blanc

_- Décidemment, tu as un truc avec les Uchiha. Tu devrais te méfier de Madara, ah ah ah._

_- Kisame!_

Kisame et les garçons revenaient d'un pas tranquille vers l'hôtel. Le ninja de Kiri tentait de contrôler le rire qui menaçait à chaque instant de ressortir. Un peu comme ce jour où il avait surpris Naruto et Itachi dans le même lit. Mais les regards noirs de Sasuke lui promettant milles souffrances étaient bien plus sombres et effrayant que ceux de son aîné. Aussi essayait-il de ménager le jeune Uchiha. Déjà que sa blague, certes de mauvais goût, bon ok de très mauvais goût il devait bien le reconnaître, sur Madara avait failli lui valoir un coup de chidori. Décidément ce petit jeune n'avait aucun humour, pas qu'Itachi eut été un bout entrain de son côté.

Naruto, lui, déjà beaucoup plus habitué au sens de l'humour du nukénin, avait vite oublié la fameuse blague. Il avait eu tellement peur que Madara n'ait eu raison de Kisame, que la joie de le voir bien vivant à ses côtés l'emportait sur les blagues qu'il pourrait faire. De toute façon, par expérience, Naruto savait qu'il y en aurait d'autres. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris comment Itachi et Kisame pouvaient aussi bien s'entendre en étant aussi opposé l'un à l'autre. Mais finalement, lui-même s'était plus qu'entendu avec l'aîné des Uchiha, ainsi qu'avec le cadet pensa t-il en sentant Sasuke se rapprocher un peu plus de lui et il était vraiment, mais alors vraiment très différents des deux bruns.

Une fois à l'hôtel, ils s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre. Sasuke évita de coller Naruto s'asseyant à une distance respective de son amant, mais celui-ci vint s'assoire entre ses jambes s'appuyant sur le torse de l'Uchiha. Kisame ne sembla pas s'en formaliser comme s'il était habitué à ce genre de scène. Et sans doute l'était-il pensa Sasuke, une pointe de jalousie naissant en lui. Il passa alors son bras autour de Naruto et le colla un peu plus à lui, résistant à l'envie de coller son nez dans le cou doré.

Kisame leur fit alors le récit de son combat. Celui-ci n'avait pas duré longtemps. D'une parce que le nukénin savait qu'il n'avait pas le niveau pour rivaliser seul avec les deux derniers akatsukiens. Il souhaitait avant tout gagner du temps pour Sasuke et Naruto. Et de deux parce que la statue menaçait d'exploser. Madara et Zetsu s'en rendirent également compte et c'est ce qui permis à Kisame de prendre la fuite. Il avait à peine atteint le rez-de-chaussée lorsqu'il sentit les flots de chakras se répandre dans le bâtiment. Il envoya la totalité de son chakra dans ses pieds de façon à gagner en vitesse et parvint à sortir de la bâtisse. Cependant, il comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'éloigner suffisamment du souffle de l'explosion, il créa alors une prison aqueuse autour de lui. L'eau absorba la plupart des chocs et le protégea en partie de la brûlure du chakra des démons.

Il leur confia qu'une bonne partie de la ville avait été détruite entraînant la mort de nombreuses personnes. Amekagure mettrait du temps à se remettre et à se reconstruire. Kisame avait rapidement quitté la ville cherchant leur piste pendant quelques jours mais Sasuke avait bien fait les choses. Il avait donc pris la direction de Koriyama espérant que Naruto les dirigerait là-bas.

- Comment savoir s'ils sont encore en vie, demanda Naruto.

- Par expérience, dis-toi qu'ils le sont. Si j'ai survécu à l'explosion alors eux aussi et sans doute avec moins de blessures que moi.

- Que faisons-nous alors demanda Sasuke.

- C'est à vous de voir, répondit Kisame.

- Nous devons les affronter. Si nous n'allons pas à eux, ce sont eux qui viendront à nous.

- Madara n'est pas prêt à te pardonner Sasuke-kun. Même si les années ont apaisé son caractère, il n'en reste pas moins un Uchiha, il voudra t'exterminer pour avoir ruiné ses plans de vengeance de Konoha. Quant à toi, gamin... je n'en parle même pas.

Naruto sourit.

- Il veut récupérer le Kuybi plus que tout autre bijuu, n'est-ce pas?

- Oh que oui, même sans la statue, il essayera de prendre son contrôle à travers ton corps.

- Et si je parviens à voir le démon, j'imagine que lui encore plus, ajouta Sasuke.

- Je n'en doute pas répondit son amant.

- Alors?

- On va à eux, établit Naruto.

- Comment faire?

- Je peux envoyer un message à Madara. Je suppose qu'il aura la curiosité de le lire et celle de venir si vous le convoquer pour un combat.

- Reste à choisir un lieu de rendez-vous, dit Naruto.

- Je sais où, répondit Sasuke.

Les deux autres le regardèrent.

- La vallée de la fin.

Naruto tressaillit. Cet endroit lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs. Mais après tout, symboliquement, il était parfait pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec l'ancêtre des Uchiha.

- Ok.

- Quand veux-tu l'y convoquer?

- Nous sommes à deux bonnes journées de marche. Comptons un jour de plus là-bas pour se préparer.

- Donnons lui rendez-vous dans trois jours alors.

- Si vite, tu es sûr de toi Naruto?

- Oui, Sasuke, on doit en finir avec eux et on doit en finir vite.

- Tu as raison.

- Attention les gamins. Ces deux-là sont d'un tout autre niveau que ce que vous connaissez. Je ne suis pas persuadé qu'à nous trois, nous aurons raison d'eux.

- Nous ne sommes pas trois, Kisame-sama.

Le nukénin regarda Naruto puis Sasuke. L'air perplexe de l'Uchiha ne le rassura pas.

- Vous oubliez Kuybi. Je le contrôle nettement plus qu'avant.

- J'ai pu constater cela, reprit Kisame.

- Et il déteste Madara. Il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi.

- Parce qu'il s'en est servi pour attaquer Konoha, dit Sasuke. D'après ce que j'ai compris.

- En effet.

- Mais qui te dit que Madara ne parviendra pas à le contrôler à travers toi, reprit Kisame?

- Il suffit que je le contrôle avant, répondit Sasuke.

- Es-tu certain de pouvoir contrer Madara?

- Ce serait mieux si un certain renard y mettait du sien.

- Et bien allons lui demander alors.

Naruto se retourna et fixa Sasuke. Celui-ci enclencha sa pupille. Il se retrouva de nouveau dans cet étrange dédale qu'il avait parcouru quelques mois plus tôt. Il entendait la voix de Naruto et se dirigea vers elle. De nouveau, ces grilles colossales et la bête tapie derrière elle. Son regard fut attiré vers le sceau qui les fermait. Ce n'était plus le même.

- Je l'ai renforcé, dit Naruto.

- Comment ?

- Je te l'ai dit, mon père m'a laissé les clefs de fonctionnement du sceau. J'ai mis dedans une partie de mon propre chakra, ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire. Cela a permis de mieux mélanger nos deux chakras et celui du démon ne me blesse presque plus.

- Ne parle pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, sale gamin.

Deux grands yeux orange s'ouvrirent et se fixèrent sur Sasuke.

- Alors Uchiha? Venu pleurer pour la vie de ton petit ami. Il plait aux Uchiha mon hôte, hein?

D'abord ton frère, maintenant toi.

Sasuke émit un grognement.

- Serais-tu jaloux?

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de ça, répondit sèchement Sasuke.

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là et c'est non.

- Hé, attend! C'est pour ton bien aussi dis donc. Si je meurs...

- Je sais je meurs aussi. Mais crois-tu que je suis prêt à volontairement me laisser envoûter par ces yeux.

- Si tu sais contre qui nous allons nous battre, tu sais qu'il vaut peut-être mieux mon sharingan que le sien.

- Qui te dit que tu seras assez fort?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là, cré...

- On va peut-être éviter les insultes, lui chuchota Naruto à l'oreille en ôtant la main qu'il avait mise devant la bouche de Sasuke.

- Sale gamins présomptueux. Vous n'avez pas vingt ans et vous venez me réclamez des choses à moi qui suis aussi vieux que le monde.

Les crocs de la bête luisaient.

- Le gamin présomptueux essaye de sauver ton cul autant que le sien, je te signale.

Kuybi essaya d'attraper Naruto mais celui-ci était trop loin de la grille.

- Tu sais que ça n'arrangera pas nos affaires si tu me tues maintenant?

La bête grogna. Naruto savait comment l'agacer.

- Tu sais que j'ai raison.

- Sale gamin, répondit le Kuybi en tentant une fois de plus d'attraper Naruto.

Oui définitivement, il savait comment l'énerver. Mais ce n'était pas tout ce qu'il savait sur le démon.

Lorsqu'il avait reçu le rouleau de son père, il avait du faire un peu plus connaissance avec le renard. Au départ, il avait comme toujours cherché à appâter Naruto en lui offrant sa puissance, lui ressortant les mêmes arguments de vengeance, tâchant d'utiliser la mort de Jiraya pour convaincre le jeune garçon. Naruto fidèle à lui même avait répondu en s'énervant contre son hôte. Puis de guerre lasse, il avait fini par se taire. Le système du sceau était complexe et cette fois-ci personne n'était là pour l'aider à comprendre. Aussi avait-il besoin de concentration. Heureusement pour lui, Fukasagu le faisait justement travailler sur cette capacité. Après plusieurs jours, Naruto venait se retrancher devant les grilles, ignorant complètement le démon. C'est alors qu'il avait eu une bonne surprise. Et qu'il avait compris comment obtenir exactement ce qu'il voulait de Kuybi.

Ce qu'il allait mettre en oeuvre de suite.

- Laisse tomber Sasuke, il ne veut rien entendre, dit Naruto prenant la direction de la sortie.

- Attends.

- Non, oublies, on fera sans lui.

Sasuke commença à le suivre.

- Hé sale gamin, attends voir un peu.

Naruto regarda Sasuke un grand sourire triomphant sur les lèvres qu'il effaça lorsqu'il se tourna vers le bijuu.

- Quoi?

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir te passer de moi?

- On verra bien.

- Tu es bien présomptueux.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, reconnais que tu n'es pas très coopératif.

- Grrr, bon je vais le faire, marmonna le démon.

- Je sais.

Le renard eu un mouvement de surprise, pareil du côté de l'Uchiha.

- A chaque fois c'est pareil, tu aimes que je te supplie et que j'aie besoin de toi. Et quand, je refuse ton aide, tu t'énerves. Tu as besoin que j'ai besoin de toi.

Sasuke était surpris de la façon de parler de Naruto envers le démon. Il était bien parti pour le braquer à nouveau contre eux. Mais à sa grande surprise, le démon éclata d'un rire effrayant.

- Sale gamin, tu crois si bien me connaître, hein?

Naruto s'approcha dangereusement près des grilles.

- Ecoute, nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps, non? Ni toi, ni moi n'avons choisi de devoir faire équipe ensemble et je ne suis pas content de t'entraîner à une mort quasi certaine. Je sais que tu n'es pas réellement responsable de l'attaque contre Konoha, tu ne méritais certainement pas d'être enchaîné à un être humain toute ta vie et je conçois que la durée de ma misérable existence ne représente rien pour toi. Seulement voilà, mon père t'a scellé en moi. Si je pouvais t'épargner le combat à venir, je le ferai, mais je ne le peux pas.

Sasuke était soufflé, Naruto parvenait à avoir de la compassion pour cette bête enfermée en lui et qui lui avait valu tant de rejets et de souffrances.

- Alors, Kuybi, que vas-tu faire?

- Sale gamin, tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père. Lui non plus ne tremblait pas devant moi.

Naruto ne dit rien, il continuait à fixer le démon.

- D'accord, si besoin est, je laisserai l'Uchiha prendre mon contrôle. Mais c'est à une condition.

- Laquelle demanda Naruto.

- Je veux la tête de Madara!

- Là-dessus, je pense que nous nous rejoignions, répondit Sasuke.

- Bien.

Naruto s'éloigna suivi de Sasuke.

- Hé, une dernière chose Uchiha.

Sasuke se retourna.

- Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas le tuer, que tu le regretterais.

Sasuke le regarda perplexe.

- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant.

Kuybi referma ses yeux, Sasuke désactiva les siens. Il se retrouva dans la chambre d'hôtel. Comme la dernière fois, les paroles du démon le surprenait. Il s'était beaucoup interrogé sur le sens de cette phrase lorsqu'il avait vu Kuybi pour la première fois. Même aujourd'hui, il n'était pas certain de mieux comprendre. Faisait-il allusion au fait qu'à l'époque Naruto était l'amant d'Itachi, ou faisait-il allusion au fait qu'aujourd'hui il était son amant à lui. Le démon avait-il pu prévoir qu'ils finiraient ainsi tous les deux?

- Alors demanda Kisame.

- C'est ok.

- Bien, je vais donc envoyer le message à Madara.

Il sortit de la pièce. Naruto se repositionna contre le torse de Sasuke non sans l'avoir au préalable goulûment embrasser.

La fin de journée arriva rapidement, les garçons et Kisame mettant au point leur plan d'attaque. Le nukénin leur révélant le peu qu'il savait sur leurs ennemis.

Une fois couchés, Naruto se colla un peu plus que d'habitude à Sasuke, posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et le serrant dans ses bras.

- La récréation est fini dit-il.

- Hn?

- Dans trois jours, nous combattrons Madara.

- ...

- J'espère que nous aurons d'autres jours comme ceux-ci, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai été heureux de les partager avec toi.

Sasuke se dégagea de la douce étreinte pour pouvoir fixer Naruto.

- Tu es donc à ce point persuadé qu'ils vont nous tuer?

- C'est un risque.

- On va gagner.

Naruto lui sourit.

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous pourrons de nouveau être ensemble.

Une vague d'angoisse parcourue Sasuke.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

Naruto se décala légèrement, s'allongeant sur le ventre à côté de Sasuke.

- Je n'oublie pas que tu veux te venger de Konoha.

- ...

- Je veux rentrer à Konoha après ça. Je ne veux pas te quitter mais...

- Tu aimes et tu veux protéger ce village.

Sasuke failli bien ne pas entendre le oui étouffé dans l'oreiller de Naruto.

- Naruto?

- ...

- Que feras-tu si je veux me venger?

Le blond tressaillit.

- Je ne sais pas, je trouverai un moyen de te convaincre.

Il ignorait bien lequel mais il ne pourrait pas choisir entre Konoha et Sasuke, cela faisait partie de la promesse qu'il avait fait à Itachi.

- Je lui ai promis.

Sasuke compris de qui il parlait. Qu'allait-il faire s'ils parvenaient à survivre à la bataille à venir. Sa colère et sa haine contre le conseil et Danzou étaient toujours bien présentes. Mais, il avait déjà sacrifié beaucoup pour assouvir sa vengeance contre Itachi. Aujourd'hui, il avait beaucoup plus à perdre. Se séparer de Naruto à l'époque avait été douloureux, se séparer de lui aujourd'hui...la boule qui avait pris naissance dans son ventre venait de remonter à sa gorge rendant difficile sa respiration.

Il regarda le corps allongé à côté de lui et commença à lui caresser le dos, laissant ses doigts courir sur la peau douce qui se couvrit de chair de poule.

Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas le quitter. L'idée qu'il puisse mourir lors du combat à venir était déjà assez difficile, mais l'idée de l'abandonner et de le blesser et se blesser lui -même volontairement était trop. Ces derniers jours avaient été les plus heureux qu'il ait vécu depuis bien des années. Il avait oublié comme il est bon d'avoir quelqu'un près de soi, quelqu'un à serrer dans ses bras, quelqu'un contre qui s'endormir le soir, se réveiller le matin, quelqu'un pour ne plus être seul.

Pourrait-il consciemment abandonné tout cela?

- Ils doivent quand même payer dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser l'épaule de Naruto.

- Tsunade Baa-chan pourra nous aider.

Il se retourna.

- Et si elle ne peut rien, alors j'attendrai d'être Hokage et je ferai le nécessaire.

Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je t'ai dit que j'enterrerai ton frère en héros et je le ferai même s'il me faut attendre dix ans pour cela.

Sasuke sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant ce regard droit et décidé. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu ce regard là? A cet instant, un flot de souvenirs le submergea. Naruto s'enfonçant un kunaï dans la main en disant qu'il ne fuirait plus. Naruto faisant face à Orochimaru et le traitant de poule mouillée. Naruto lui disant qu'il voulait aussi se battre contre lui, Naruto combattant Gaara, Naruto sur le toit de l'hôpital, Naruto à la vallée de la fin lui hurlant qu'il le ramènerai, Naruto quatre mois plus tôt dans le repère détruit d'Orochimaru, Naruto un peu plus tôt criant son nom pendant l'amour.

Il l'aimait ce petit blond braillard et décidé, il l'aimait comme il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir aimer quelqu'un.

Esclave de ses émotions, il se jeta sur lui et le serra dans ses bras, retenant à grande peine sa déclaration.

- Serre moi Sasuke, serre moi fort, murmura Naruto en lui rendant son étreinte.

Et Sasuke le serra contre lui à l'en étouffer.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain ils se mirent en route. Sasuke serrait les dents se demandant si vraiment ils avaient besoin de Kisame et si Naruto lui en voudrait beaucoup s'il en finissait avec le nukénin de Kiri. En effet, ce dernier depuis leur départ ne cessait de taquiner Naruto sur sa relation avec Sasuke. Certes, ils allaient vers une mort quasi certaine mais hé ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas profiter de la vie. C'était en quelque sorte sa philosophie. Et puis quoi, que le petit blondinet ait réussi à mettre dans son lit les deux derniers Uchiha, ce n'était pas un mince exploit. Combien de femmes et d'hommes d'ailleurs auraient payé pour être à sa place?

Aussi, y allait-il gaiement à grand renfort de blagues vaseuses, une de ses spécialités.

Sasuke prenait donc sur lui, il prenait vraiment sur lui, mais sa main le démangeait de plus en plus. Il ne se savait pas de nature jalouse mais clairement il l'était et Kisame jouait un jeu vraiment dangereux avec lui. Sil continuait à demander à Naruto de le comparer à son frère, le nukénin allait goûter sans tarder de sa kusanagi à la sauce chidori. Celui-ci finit par s'en rendre compte, enfin plus précisément, finit par se dire qu'il avait suffisamment poussé la plaisanterie. Il mit donc fin à son questionnaire et enchaîna sur les souvenirs qu'ils avaient de Jiraya. Naruto toujours un peu rouge de l'interrogatoire précédent, était plutôt content de changer de sujet et d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler de ces trois dernières années. Jiraya et Itachi n'étant plus, seul Kisame pouvait l'aider à faire revivre ces moments.

Ils progressèrent plus vite que prévu et rallièrent la vallée de la fin au milieu du deuxième jour. Ils masquèrent leur chakra et se concentrèrent pour en trouver d'autre trace mais rien. Naruto utilisa également son odorat mais ne pu rien détecter.

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas déjà arrivés, remarqua t-il.

- S'ils viennent.

- Ils viendront, affirma Kisame.

Les heures suivantes furent consacrées à analyser les lieux et à peaufiner leur stratégie pour autant qu'ils puissent en planifier une. Puis, ils s'abritèrent pour la nuit, restant toujours à deux pour faire le guet.

Au matin, alors que le soleil se levait doucement à l'Est, ils ressentirent les chakras qu'ils attendaient. Madara et Zetsu les informaient qu'ils étaient là. Les trois shinobis se dirigèrent vers eux. Au loin, ils purent distinguer les silhouettes de leurs ennemis.

- Et bien, les gamins, c'est maintenant.

- Oui.

- J'espère qu'on restera tous en vie. Mais, si on doit y rester... Naruto, tu es un chouette gamin, je t'aime bien et j'ai été content de te connaître. Quant à toi Uchiha, j'te connais que par ce qu'Itachi m'a dit de toi et il n'était pas particulièrement bavard. Montre-toi fier de lui. C'était un ninja incroyable et il n'a jamais douté que tu deviendrais plus fort que lui.

- Ca ressemble à des adieux, Kisame-sama, lui dit Naruto.

Le ninja de Kiri passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Mais non gamin, c'est une tradition, avant un combat dangereux, il convient de dire à ses coéquipiers ce que l'on a sur le coeur, juste au cas où.

- Je ne te savais pas aussi sentimental, se moqua Naruto pour cacher l'émotion qui le prenait.

- Ah, ah, ah, t'inquiète, je compte bien leur mettre une dérouillé! Et puis, ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas participé à des combats aussi enthousiasmants. Depuis que je vous ai retrouvé, on peut dire que je ne m'ennuie pas.

- Drôle de façon de s'amuser, critiqua Sasuke.

- Allez Uchiha, comme si le combat à venir ne t'excitait pas un peu.

Sasuke eut un rictus qui disparu à la remarque suivante de Kisame.

- Bon sûrement moins que le gamin au vu des cris que vous poussiez l'autre jour mais bon...

- Kisame!

Le sama sautait toujours dans ces cas-là ce qui amusait beaucoup le nukénin. Celui-ci bondit en avant laissant les deux garçons face à face.

- Sasuke.

- Hn?

Il y avait tant de chose qu'il aurait voulu lui dire, mais il n'avait pas le temps, il n'avait peut-être pas le courage. Alors, il s'approcha de lui et délicatement posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke qui lui rendit son baiser avec un peu plus de fièvre. Il colla le corps de Naruto contre le sien, juste une dernière fois avant la bataille. Ils se fixèrent, leurs yeux brillant d'émotion et s'élancèrent. Sasuke ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait, après la bataille s'ils étaient en vie, peut-être...

Ils se tenaient face à face, Naruto, Sasuke et Kisame sur la statue du Shodaime, Madara et Zetsu sur celle à l'effigie de l'Uchiha.

- Vous avez bien choisi. C'est un lieu fort en symbole.

- ...

- Je ne te cache pas Sasuke que j'avais imaginé revenir ici avec toi, mais je te voyais sur cette statue à mes côtés et pas en face, te mettant entre moi et Konoha.

- Raté, lança Naruto.

Madara ne réagit pas, fixant toujours Sasuke.

- Vas-tu réellement défendre Konoha Sasuke? Défendre ceux qui ont commandité l'assassinat de ta famille, qui t'ont pris tes parents et ton frère.

- Vous ne connaissez rien de son frère, vous feriez mieux de ne pas parler des choses dont vous ne savez rien.

- Naruto … Naruto … tu as l'air d'avoir bien connu Itachi, n'est-ce pas? Kisame t'a protégé. Je me demande bien ce que tu as fait à mon ancien disciple.

Sasuke s'approcha instinctivement de Naruto.

- Oh ! Devrais-je dire à mes disciples?

- Je ne le suis pas Madara. Je n'ai jamais prévu de vous suivre.

- Peut-être, mais ta volonté de mettre à terre la feuille était réelle. Que vas-tu faire si tu survis?

- ...

- Et toi Naruto, le laisseras-tu aller au bout de sa vengeance?

- C'est là, où vous vous trompez. Tuer tout le monde n'est pas le seul moyen.

Madara éclata de rire.

- Tu connais mal le sang des Uchiha.

- Ah bon? Pourtant, si je ne m'abuses, ils avaient bien du sang Uchiha dans les veines ceux qui ont refusé de vous suivre pour signer une trêve avec les Senju?

- Tu connais bien ton histoire.

- Je crois bien qu'il essaye d'énerver Madara-sama.

**- On dirait bien.**

- Crois-tu qu'il va y parvenir?

- Tu ne parviendras pas à me faire sortir de mes gonds, gamin.

- On dirait bien que non.

**- En même temps, il l'a appelé gamin.**

- Ca ne veut rien dire.

- C'est bien ce qu'on verra, marmonna Naruto.

Généralement quand les gens commencent à m'appeler gamin, ils ne tardent pas à s'énerver, pensa le blond.

- Tu ne dis rien Sasuke?

- Je n'ai rien à dire de plus.

- Alors.

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de le voir bouger, Madara se retrouva sur la même statue qu'eux. Ils reculèrent.

- Kage bushin No Jutsu.

Cinq Naruto s'élancèrent sur Madara et passèrent au travers de son corps disparaissant dans un pouf de fumée.

- Ok, c'est bien ce que nous a dit Kisame-sama.

- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais gamin !

- Ca ne va pas être facile.

- Que croyais-tu dobe!

- Bon faut qu'on y aille quand même.

**- Tu crois que Madara ne peut pas en venir à bout?**

- Si sûrement.

Leur attention fut attirée par une colonne d'eau qui se dirigeait vers eux.

**- On va devoir s'y mettre.**

- Oui.

Zetsu se fondit dans la roche et ressorti à quelques pas de Kisame.

- Je me demande s'il est mangeable.

**- Sûrement.**

Kisame lança son épée sur son ancien équipier qui s'enfonça en partie dans le sol.

Pendant ce temps, là, Naruto avait recrée des clones qui allaient et venaient sur Madara, Sasuke avait activé son sharingan et s'était lancé sur son ancêtre. Kusanagi dégainée, il tâchait de blesser Madara, lançant des chidoris au même rythme que les rasengans de Naruto. Mais pour le moment, aucun de ses coups ne parvenaient même à l'effleurer. Il avait l'air de s'amuser.

Sous eux, le fleuve était secoué de violentes vagues crées par Kisame. Mais celui-ci semblait courir après un fantôme.

- Kisame a l'air d'être en difficultés. Va l'aider.

- Tu es sûr?

- Hn.

Naruto laissa sortir trois queues de chakras, permettant ainsi à ses clones d'en arborait une. Il se jeta à l'aide de Kisame.

- Tu veux te battre seul contre moi, Sasuke? Tu crois avoir le niveau pour l'emporter?

- On verra bien.

Les deux Uchiha se faisaient face et s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Au moment même où Sasuke passait au travers du corps de Madara, il chargea son corps d'électricité.

- Tu n'as pas encore compris que...

Madara se pencha légèrement sentant une douleur dans ses côtes. Ainsi, Sasuke avait réussit à le toucher. Décidemment, il était doué, très doué, mais sans doute pas assez. Il effectua des signes rapides et lança un dragon de feu sur son descendant.

Naruto avait rejoint Kisame qui présentait quelques morsures aux jambes. Malgré le sérieux du combat, il continuait à s'amuser.

- Alors Naruto-kun, on me prend en pitié.

- Je viens te donner un coup de main, ça n'a rien à voir.

- Ah ah ah! Fais attention, il peut ressortir de n'importe où.

A cet instant, Zetsu sortit au niveau des pieds de Naruto, mais une des queues de chakra vint se placer entre lui et l'homme plante. Celui-ci recula vivement.

- A priori, il n'aime pas mordre dans le chakra de Kuybi, remarqua Kisame.

- ??

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu reculer comme cela avant.

- C'est vrai qu'il a eu l'occasion d'y goûter à Amegakure.

- Ca a du lui laisser un mauvais souvenir. Mais c'est intéressant.

- Très répliqua Naruto laissant sortir une quatrième queue.

Un clone s'approcha et ensemble ils créèrent un odama rasengan. Puis, Naruto se tapit un peu plus au sol attentif au moindre bruit, l'orbe tourbillonnant dans sa main, attendant de savoir d'où allait sortir Zetsu. Un très léger bruit sur sa droite l'alerta et il se jeta sur lui détruisant une large partie de la roche. Kisame en profita pour assener un grand coup de sabre. Il parvint à le toucher mais la blessure crée par Samehada se referma aussitôt.

- Merde!

- On a quand même réussi à le toucher, le rassura Kisame.

- Oui.

Et ils reprirent leur attaque. Cependant, quoiqu'ils tentent, l'homme aloès évitait tout se fondant dans tout ce qui les entourait, les arbres, le sol, l'eau. Rien n'y faisait. Son corps pouvait vraiment devenir n'importe quelle matière. Naruto commençait à être sérieusement lassé et par ailleurs, il s'inquiétait pour Sasuke. Le combat entre les deux Uchiha faisait rage, les attaques étaient portées à une vitesse phénoménale. Naruto n'avait encore jamais vu Sasuke bouger aussi vite. Les chidoris étaient enchaînés avec une telle cadence que Sasuke semblait avoir toujours un arc électrique quelque part sur lui.

- Naruto, arrête de mater ton petit ami et concentre toi un peu sur notre combat.

- Hé, je ne mate pas!

- Ah oui et c'est quoi ce filet de bave ?

- Quoi! Hurla Naruto en passant sa main sur sa bouche.

- Ah, ah, ah.

- Non, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire des blagues.

- Ah, ah, ah, je sais, ah, ah, mais, ah, ah tu es si facile à avoir.

- Grrr.

Ils évitèrent de justesse une nouvelle sortie de Zetsu. Celui-ci avait multiplié ces attaques, lui aussi devait commencer à trouver le temps long.

- On va protéger un peu nos arrières, dit Naruto.

Il se concentra et laissa le chakra du démon se répandre autour de lui et de Kisame. Bientôt le sol et l'air furent recouverts d'une pellicule orange. Si Zetsu craignait le chakra orange, il devrait se montrer en dehors du périmètre défini par Naruto.

Et cela ne manqua pas, l'akatsukien qui se trouvait sous terre aux pieds de l'ancien nukénin, reflua aussitôt qu'il sentit l'onde parvenir à son niveau.

Mais l'homme plante n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il remonta à la surface faisant face à ses deux adversaires.

**- Intéressant ce jinchuuriki.**

- Je me demande jusqu'où il peut pousser sa métamorphose.

**- Au moins sept queues d'après ce que j'ai pu observé.**

- Je me demande ce qu'il se passe au delà.

**- Nous aurons peut-être l'occasion de le voir.**

- Je ne pense pas.

Sasuke se recula légèrement essoufflé, un mince filet de sang s'écoulant le long de son flanc. Ce combat était le plus difficile qu'il avait eu à mener, mais il n'en attendait pas moins. Il ne savait pas où en était Naruto et Kisame, mais il ressentait le chakra de Kuybi se répandre de plus en plus dans l'air. Il ignorait si c'était bon signe ou non.

- Alors Sasuke, on fatigue déjà, demanda Madara.

Celui-ci semblait à peine plus fatigué qu'au début de leur combat, pourtant Sasuke savait que ses chidoris l'avaient touché plusieurs fois. Comme il l'avait prévu, l'électricité pouvait se propager et ainsi atteindre des parties que Madara n'envoyait pas dans une autre dimension. Mais celui-ci l'avait rapidement compris et esquivait les attaques de son descendant. Pourtant, il était forcé d'admettre que Sasuke l'impressionnait. Dans le court laps de temps qu'avait duré le début de leur combat, il avait déjà fait des progrès. Sa vitesse avait considérablement augmenté. Comme si son sharingan continuait de lui faire apprendre des choses de façon inconsciente.

Le jeune Uchiha s'élança de nouveau. Il se mit à tourner en rond autour de Madara comme lors de son combat contre Gaara. Il allait tellement vite qu'un nuage de poussière s'éleva autour d'eux. Madara souriait, il le voyait toujours. Pourtant qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se prit un monumental coup de pieds dans le menton l'envoyant dans les airs. Sasuke apparu derrière lui.

- Chichi rendan.

Un coup de pieds le renvoya brutalement dans le sol. Il se releva en crachant un peu de sang.

- Très malin Sasuke, avoir créé un clone pendant que tu courrais. Je ne t'ai pas vu faire. Tu as dépassé Itachi, je suis fier de toi.

Sasuke grogna. Que l'autre soit plus occupé à juger ses progrès que de le combattre l'énervait, comme si Madara ne prenait pas ce combat au sérieux.

Un peu plus bas, Zetsu venait de dévoiler une autre de ses qualités. Tout autour de lui, accrochées à son corps, des tentacules avaient fait leur apparition, certaines pénétrant le sol comme les racines d'un arbre, d'autres rampant au sol comme des branches animées. Elles étaient recouvertes d'épines acérées. Elles ne semblaient pas craindre le chakra du démon et avançaient vers eux. Naruto, kunaïs en main tranchait tout ce qui venait vers lui pouvant ressentir dans son chakra les zones où l'akatsukien ressortait. Lui, et deux de ses clones passés au stade quatre queues, avaient envoyé des mains de chakras dans le sol. Sous la terre, les racines s'enroulaient autour des bras de chakras pour tenter de bloquer leur progression.

Kisame avait également fort à faire, les branches et racines sortant tout autour de lui, mais Samehada faisait de vrais ravages. Alors qu'il se réceptionnait au sol venant d'éviter une attaque, ce dernier s'effondra sous ses pieds. La guerre souterraine que se menait Naruto et Zetsu avait fragilisé la terre la transformant en véritable gruyère. Alors qu'il chutait, son corps fut encerclé de dizaine de branches et racines dont les épines lacérèrent sa peau.

- Kisame-sama.

Naruto bondit vers son coéquipier que Zetsu ramenait vers lui. Il envoya son chakra futon dans ses kunaïs qu'il lança. Ils tranchèrent la plus part des liens qui retenait Kisame qui parvint à se défaire des derniers. Pourtant, l'homme poisson s'écroula au sol.

Naruto laissa ses clones s'occupait de Zetsu et se jeta sur Kisame. Il l'attrapa et l'emmena un peu plus loin.

- Kisame-sama.

- Poison, murmura t-il. Les épines.

- Merde!

Naruto ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait bien quelques antidotes sur lui, mais Sakura lui avait dit un jour qu**'**il devait toujours les utiliser pour le poison contre lequel ils avaient été crées. « Certains antidotes peuvent au contraire renforcer d'autres poisons. »

Et comment savoir à quoi pouvait correspondre le poison de Zetsu. Il aurait fallu que Sakura soit là.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas une des tentacules de Zetsu fondre sur lui. Il ne la perçu que lorsqu'il était tard et qu'elle était sur lui.

C'est alors qu'il fut entouré par une nuée d'insecte et qu'un mur de bois apparu soudainement devant lui.

* * *

**Allez, vous avez compris qui vient de faire son arrivée dans la bataille...ça tombe bien le titre du prochain chapitre est plutôt explicite! La semaine prochaine Chapitre 9: Konoha à la rescousse.**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Konoha à la rescousse

**Pairing:** Ita/Naru – Sasu/Naru/Sasu;

**Spoils:** oui, au moins jusqu'au chapitre 407 peut-être au-delà.

**Disclaimer:** Après une demi-douzaine d'opérations, l'achat de faux papier, de nombreux voyages au Japon et des cours de dessins intensifs, je n'ai pas réussi à me faire passer pour Mr Kishimoto, donc non, ils ne sont pas à moi.

**Note :** pour ceux qui regarde les shippudens, il est évident que je ne tiens pas compte ici des « sublimes » (kuf, kuf, je m'étouffe pardon) HS que nous avons subi avec le super Kuybi bis et donc seul Kakashi, Sakura, Sai et Yamato ont déjà pu voir le manteau de Kuybi recouvrir Naruto.

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Konoha à la rescousse**

**Gras et souligné: paroles de Zetsu noir.**

Souligné: paroles de Zetsu blanc

_C'est alors qu'il fut entouré par une nuée d'insecte et qu'un mur de bois apparu soudainement devant lui._

- Yamato taichou, Shino!

- Naruto.

- Oh, oh, on dirait la même technique que le Shodaime.

**- Tout à fait intéressant.**

- Crois-tu qu'il possède tous ces pouvoirs?

**- Je ne sais pas, mais il doit avoir bon goût.**

- Tu penses toujours à manger.

Pendant que Zetsu continuait son monologue, les huit membres de l'équipe de Konoha avaient encerclé Naruto qui les regardait ébahi de les voir là.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

- Selon toi, Naruto demanda Shikamaru.

- Vous me cherchiez??

- D'après toi, baka, répondit Sakura dont les yeux brillaient d'une joie immense.

Il était là devant ses yeux, bien vivant. Elle avait eu tellement peur de ne pas le retrouver ou de n'avoir qu'une dépouille à serrer dans ses bras. Naruto sembla seulement réaliser que celle dont il avait le plus besoin en ce moment était là devant lui.

- Sakura-chan, Kisame-sama, il est empoisonné.

- Sama, demanda Kakashi?

- Oui... Sakura-chan.

- Haï.

Aussitôt, la rosée s'approcha de Kisame et entama son analyse.

- Tu auras beaucoup de choses à nous raconter je crois Naruto.

Celui-ci se leva et fixa son senseï.

- Sans doute.

- Na... Naruto, c'est quoi, ça, demanda Kiba en indiquant les cinq queues battant l'air derrière lui.

- Le manteau du démon renard, répondit Naruto.

- Tu … il….wahou.

Shikamaru, Néji et Shino le regardait comme si de rien n'était. Soit ils étaient déjà au courant de la forme que prenait le chakra de Kuybi lorsque Naruto y faisait appel, soit ils n'étaient pas surpris, soit Shikamaru était trop flemmard pour réagir et Néji et Shino trop froids pour se laisser aller à leur émotion. Naruto ne parvenait pas à trancher.

- Cinq queues Naruto, je croyais que tu perdais le contrôle de Kuybi à quatre remarqua Yamato.

Tout en disant cela, il observa qu'il y avait une notable différence comparé à la dernière fois où il avait vu Naruto recouvert du manteau du démon. Sous la couche de chakra rouge, comme collée à la peau de Naruto, une fine couche de chakra bleue le protégeait. Les chakras prenaient une étrange couleur mauve à leur zone de fusion.

- Disons que j'ai fait quelques progrès, je peux pousser à sept maintenant.

- En à peine deux mois, le parchemin du quatrième t'a donc été très utile.

- J'y ai appris beaucoup de chose sur le sceau et sur d'autres choses aussi, répondit Naruto en fixant l'oeil visible de Kakashi.

Le jounin hocha la tête. Comme le pensait Naruto, Kakashi avait toujours été au courant pour son père.

Leur petite réunion fut vite interrompue par Zetsu qui revenait à l'attaque, déçu d'avoir été privé de son repas.

Sai, Néji et Yamato se lancèrent contre lui coupant les tentacules.

- Attention à ses épines, leur cria Naruto.

Pendant ce temps-là, ils s'éloignèrent un peu plus pour que Sakura puisse soigner Kisame. Celui-ci bien que fort diminué commençait à taquiner Sakura selon son usuelle philosophie, lui demandant s'il devait se déshabiller un peu plus et qu'elle n'hésite pas à l'ausculter partout, inventant des blessures qui n'existaient pas.

Sasuke ayant sentit leur arrivée, les rejoignit se postant à côté de Naruto qui détailla son flanc qui saignait toujours un peu.

- Sasuke, dit Kakashi fixant son ancien élève.

- Kakashi-sensei, répondit celui-ci.

Sakura venait d'injecter un contre poison à Kisame.

- Voilà, il est tiré d'affaire dit-elle en s'approchant rouge comme une tomate.

Naruto se retourna vers Kisame un air réprobateur sur le visage.

- Kisame-sama!

- Quoi?

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez raconté?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te raconte, Naruto-kun?

- Non!!

Kisame éclata de rire, mais il du rapidement s'arrêter. Le poison l'avait bien secoué. Pendant ce temps-là, Sakura, conservant ses réflexes de médic-nin, avait déjà soigné Sasuke.

- Merci, dit Sasuke légèrement troublé de se retrouver au milieu de ses anciens équipiers.

- C'est mon travail, Sasuke-kun.

L'Uchiha fut surpris du professionnalisme de Sakura, elle avait à peine réagit à sa présence, agissant de suite. Elle aussi avait bien changé.

De l'autre côté, en plein milieu du fleuve Madara leur cria:

- Et bien, et bien, je vois que vous aviez prévu des renforts.

- Qui est-ce demanda Kakashi.

- Madara Uchiha.

- Quoi!!

Toute l'équipe de Konoha avait répondu dans un parfait ensemble.

- Mais, il devrait être mort, dit Shikamaru.

- Tu vois qu'il est vivant, répondit Sasuke.

- Et bien vivant, crois moi ajouta Naruto.

Madara commença à former de nouveaux signes.

- J'y vais cria Kiba. Akamaru! Gatsuga !

L'homme et la bête s'élancèrent sur Madara mais passèrent au travers de son corps se réceptionnant un peu plus loin.

- Hein? C'est quoi ça?

- Il peut envoyer une partie de son corps dans une autre dimension, cria Naruto. Tu ne l'auras pas en l'attaquant de front.

- Il ne pourra pas échapper à mes insectes.

Shino étendit les bras et une nuée d'insectes se jeta sur Madara l'emprisonnant dans leur étreinte.

- Tu le tiens, cria Kiba.

Un sourire illumina la face de Shino, sourire qui s'estompa vite lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus rien sous ses insectes. Un instant, ils absorbaient le chakra de Madara et l'instant d'après il n'y avait plus rien. Il n'avait jamais vu cela.

L'Uchiha réapparu quelques mètres plus loin.

- Ca ne marchera pas non plus, dit Sasuke. Naruto?

Il commença à composer les signes pour un Katon et Naruto enchaîna avec ceux pour son futon, ils lancèrent leur combo sur Madara qui du reculer de plusieurs mètres devant la violence de l'attaque.

- Impressionnant, lâcha Kakashi.

- Hé! Répondit Naruto en souriant.

En l'espace d'un instant, son sourire disparu pour faire place à un visage extrêmement sérieux. Il se tourna vers les autres ninjas.

- Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, occupez vous plutôt de Zetsu. On se charge de Madara, dit Naruto. Kakashi senseï avec nous.

- Haï.

Bien qu'ils soient surpris de voir Naruto diriger la situation, les trois chunins partirent rejoindre le groupe s'occupant de Zetsu. Kisame commença à se relever.

- Non, non, vous vous reposez encore un peu, le poison n'est pas encore complètement neutralisé.

- Hé, fillette, pour me donner des ordres et que j'y obéisse, il faudrait que tu sois majeure, nettement moins vêtue et allongée sur un lit!

- Kisame, hurla Naruto.

- Ah, ah, ta tête Naruto-kun, ah, ah.

- Il est toujours comme ça demanda Kakashi.

- Oui, répondit Sasuke.

Sakura quant à elle, bien qu'ayant rougi légèrement, s'avança vers l'homme poisson, remonta son gant et chargea son chakra.

- JE SUIS LE MEDECIN ICI! Alors VOUS FAITES CE QUE JE DIS OU JE VOUS CASSE EN DEUX!!

Finalement, elle n'avait peut-être pas tant changé que ça pensa Sasuke.

- Ouh la, c'est qu'elle du caractère la rosée!

Derrière Sakura, Naruto faisait de grands yeux à Kisame lui indiquant de lâcher l'affaire.

- Ok, ok, je me repose un peu.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi concentrait son chakra. S'ils devaient vraiment affronter Madara Uchiha, il aurait besoin de sa pupille la plus évoluée.

Du côté de l'homme plante, Sai venait de dessiner deux énormes serpents.

- Ninpou Choujuu Giga.

Aussitôt les reptiles d'encre s'élancèrent sur l'homme plante, se faufilant entre ses tentacules et l'enroulèrent autour de son corps pour le bloquer.

- Ils ont des drôles de techniques ces ninjas de Konoha.

**- Mouais.**

Zetsu se fondit dans l'encre et se libéra de l'étreinte des serpents que d'une tentacule il détruisit. Aussitôt, il se fondit dans le sol et ressortit à côté de Yamato l'encerclant de ces tentacules et tentant de mordre le cou de l'anbu. Celui-ci se transforma en bois mais les tentacules commencèrent à pénétrer dans son corps devenant bois à leur tour.

- Merde.

- Les soixante-quatre points du Hakké.

Néji s'élança sur Zetsu, parvenant à toucher deux de ses kaitens avant que Zetsu ne libère Yamato et s'enfonce dans le sol.

Sakura qui venait de les rejoindre sauta à côté de Yamato.

- Poison?

- Non, je ne ressens pas les effets. Je pense que lorsqu'il se transforme en matière, ces tentacules changent de forme.

- Il va vraiment nous donner du fil à retordre celui-là, remarqua Shikamaru.

- On dirait bien.

Shino envoya ses insectes qui encerclèrent Zetsu.

- Ah, des insectes maintenant.

**- J'ai entendu parler de cette technique, il doit s'agir d'un ninja du clan Aburame, ils sont connus pour leur utilisation des insectes.**

- C'est répugnant.

Zetsu se fondit dans la nuée puis dans un arbre.

- Ce n'est pas possible, il peut aussi se transformer en organismes vivants!

- Où est-il demanda Sakura?

- Néji, je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de toi.

- Byakugan.

- Je suis prêt lança Kakashi en relevant son visage.

Sasuke ne pu cacher sa surprise.

- Tu n'es pas le seul dont le sharingan ait évolué Sasuke. Naruto ne t'avais pas prévenu?

- Non.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lui donner des nouvelles de Konoha, reprit Naruto.

- Ah bon, qu'avez-vous donc fait pendant tout ce temps que vous avez passé ensemble?

Les deux garçons rougirent légèrement ce qui n'échappa pas au jounin.

- Heu...il y a eu les combats, les blessures...

- On y va, coupa Sasuke.

- Haï.

Ils n'eurent pas long à faire, Madara venait d'apparaître devant eux. Il fixait Kakashi.

- Impressionnant Hatake. Je ne pensais pas qu'un non Uchiha pouvait faire évoluer son sharingan à ce niveau. Tu n'as pas démérité ta réputation de génie. Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour venir à bout de moi.

- Décidemment, les Uchiha sont toujours très présomptueux, répondit laconiquement Kakashi.

Il en avait vu bien d'autre, même un revenant ne pouvait pas l'effrayer.

Zetsu s'était camouflé dans une roche, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de venir à bout de la petite troupe de Konoha.

- Là, dans la roche, indiqua Néji.

Aussitôt Yamato utilisa une technique doton pour détruire le rocher.

Zetsu ressortit et commença à répandre de nouveau ses tentacules autour de lui, prêt à saisir les shinobis face à lui. Akamaru grognait après les tentacules. Néji lui était débordé devant visualiser le réseau aérien et souterrain de tentacules pour prévenir ses compagnons qui continuaient à lancer leurs attaques sur l'homme plante. Alors, qu'une dizaine de branches et racines l'assaillait, il se mit à tourner utilisant la défense du hakké. Cependant, pendant le cours laps de temps où il était occupé à se défendre, il fut dans l'incapacité de prévenir ses compagnons. Deux énormes racines surgirent à côté de Kiba et Akamaru et s'avancèrent vers eux.

Alors qu'il allait les envoyer pour encercler le maître chien et sa bête, les tentacules retombèrent au sol.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?**

- Etrange, c'est comme si toute cette partie de notre corps ne répondait pas.

**- Quoi?**

Zetsu tenta de nouveau de bouger ses tentacules.

- Il y a quelque chose en nous.

**- On dirait, on dirait...**

Shino s'approcha en souriant.

- Des pirales.

- Des quoi?

- Des pirales dit Shino. Ce sont des insectes qui se nourrissent de la sève des plantes. Je les ai mis sur toi tout à l'heure. A l'heure qu'il est, ils ont complètement paralysés toute cette partie de ton corps.

**- Bien pensé.**

- C'est répugnant ces insectes.

**- Tu l'as déjà dit.**

Aussitôt, il amena à sa bouche la partie infectée et d'un coup de dent la trancha.

- Merde, ça non plus, ça ne lui fait rien, dit Kiba.

- Oui, mais à force, ça va commencer à le fatiguer, répondit Shikamaru.

- Sans aucun doute, dit Shino qui relança une nouvelle attaque sur les tentacules encore présentes.

Cette fois-ci, Zetsu du reculer. Le combat allait s'avérer plus compliqué que prévu.

Côté Madara, les techniques ninjutsu s'enchaînaient les unes aux autres. Le sol autour d'eux avait été déformé, brûlé, trempé et la bataille continuait à modifier à jamais le paysage de la vallée de la fin.

Naruto était déjà passé au stade six queues, ces clones en présentaient trois à quatre queues et continuaient à harceler Madara. Ils imitaient Zetsu, attaquant Madara de tous les côtés à l'aide de leurs queues ou de leur bras de chakras qu'ils avaient répandu dans le sol, la terre et les airs. L'Uchiha était obligé d'être en mouvement constant pour échapper aux griffes orange, n'ayant presque plus le temps de passer à l'attaque.

De son côté, Kakashi tentait de l'emprisonner dans une de ses distorsions dimensionnelles. Il était aidé par les clones de Naruto qui tentaient de pousser l'Uchiha dans les griffes du jounin. Mais Madara allait trop vite et pour le moment, l'Hatake avait à peine réussit à l'effleurer. Il fallait réussir à l'immobiliser même un très court instant. Il sauta rejoindre Sasuke dont le corps était encore parcouru d'éclairs.

Kisame les rejoint à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas encore récupéré cent pour cent de sa forme, mais il n'était pas du genre à regarder les autres combattre sans rien faire.

Kakashi leur exposa son plan, laissant pour quelques minutes Naruto seul face à leur ennemi. Dès qu'il eut fini, Sasuke rejoignit le vrai Naruto pour le prévenir. Pendant ce temps là, Kisame et Kakashi venait de lancer chacun un dragon aqueux sur Madara. Le jounin de Konoha enchaîna sur un chidori qu'il plongea dans l'eau. De l'autre côté de Madara, Sasuke venait d'imiter son ancien senseï. L'électricité se propagea dans l'eau jusqu'à l'Uchiha qui ne pu complètement l'éviter. L'électricité stoppa pour un très court instant son évaporation. Naruto qui attendait son tour, se jeta sur lui, lui assenant un monstrueux Futon rasen Shuriken lui arrachant un bras et entamant son flanc. Avec un cri, Madara disparu de leur champ de vision.

Sasuke rejoint son amant dont la main pendait à sa droite.

- C'était quoi ça?

- Hé hé, je ne t'avais pas encore tout montré Sasuke.

- Ta main?

- Ca va aller.

Grâce à son dernier combat contre Pein, Naruto savait exactement comment résoudre ce problème, il se concentra pour laisser sortir une septième queue et le chakra du démon soigna ses blessures.

- Tu vois!

- Hn.

- Où est-il demanda Kisame.

Kakashi et Naruto activèrent leur odorat.

Shikamaru s'était éloigné quelque peu de la zone de combat, attendant son heure. Enfin, Zetsu apparu non loin de lui tâchant une fois de plus de se débarrasser de Néji ayant compris que ses yeux étaient le point fort de l'équipe de Konoha. Mais la défense imprenable des Yuga protégeait le brun. Shikamaru n'attendit pas plus longtemps et lança son attaque.

- Kage Mane No Jutsu.

**- Tiens, c'est quoi ça?**

- Une ombre, intéressant.

**- Tu trouves?**

- Oui. Pas toi?

**- Moyennement**

- Tiens, il essaye de nous faire bouger?!

**- Ca m'ennuie.**

Sur ces mots, Zetsu se fondit dans l'ombre sous le regard plus que surpris du Nara.

- Galère, il peut aussi devenir une ombre!

Les shinobis se regroupèrent. Ils ne voyaient pas comment venir à bout de l'akatsukien et tous portèrent leur regard sur Shikamaru attendant que le petit génie leur concocte un plan miracle. Celui-ci y travaillait. Il avait placé ses mains dans leur position fétiche et analysait les derniers événements.

Pendant ce temps, Néji continuait à surveiller l'activité de l'homme plante grâce à son byakugan et Kiba le suppléait en utilisant son flair.

- Shino, à ta droite!

Celui-ci sauta et évita l'attaque.

- Shikamaru, si tu as une solution, trouve la vite, hurla Kiba.

- Si tu continues à me parler, je ne vais pas trouver, baragouina celui-ci.

Mais il du se décaler pour éviter une tentacule. Zetzu avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure et surgissait de partout à une vitesse hallucinante.

Madara se soigna comme il le pouvait. Il commençait à perdre son sang-froid. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'allait pas encore une fois échouer face à Konoha, trahi par ceux de son clan. Il avait attendu de nombreuses années, il avait froidement calculé sa vengeance, il avait prévu son plan, soigneusement sélectionner ses pions. Et son roi, celui qu'il avait patiemment attendu, venait de le trahir comme Kisame, comme Itachi. Mais, il savait qu'il aurait pu les battre sans soucis si ces fichus ninjas de Konoha n'étaient pas intervenus. La douleur physique s'apaisait quelque peu, mais sa haine bouillait toujours en lui. Il allait y retourner et en finir une fois pour toute. Il allait reprendre le contrôle de Kuybi et cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas d'Hokage pour venir se mettre en travers de son chemin. Et il tuerait Sasuke de ses propres mains.

Il revint sur le champ de bataille. Il fixa les ninjas face à lui.

- Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, dit-il.

Il posa son masque révélant son mangekyou sharingan éternel. Aussitôt, Sasuke sentit l'amateratsu d'Itachi se mettre en route bien malgré lui. Mais comme la première fois, Madara pu le contrer. Ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était son démon.

Avec une vitesse phénoménale, il se lança sur Naruto. Celui-ci projeta quatre queues de chakra entre eux pour le stopper. Mais Madara pu capturer son regard, tentant d'atteindre le démon au travers de lui.

- Sasuke hurla celui-ci en tentant de rompre le contact avec l'ancêtre Uchiha essayant par tous les moyens de se défaire de l'étreinte de ses yeux.

Mais, jamais il n'avait eu à faire à un sharingan aussi puissant. Itachi avait rarement utilisé son mangekyou contre lui.

- Kakashi, Kisame occupez le pendant que je m'occupe de Naruto.

Kakashi composa rapidement les signes d'un katon qu'il envoya sur Madara. Il enchaîna une autre technique tandis que Kisame lançait une seconde attaque. Ils ne touchaient pas Madara, mais celui-ci avait du rompre le contact et était maintenant trop occupé à esquiver leur attaque pour pouvoir s'occuper de ce que faisaient Sasuke et Naruto.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke avait plongé son regard dans les yeux orange de Naruto. Accédant à Kuybi.

- Te voilà enfin Uchiha, tu attendais quoi?

- De mauvaise humeur Kuybi ?

- Madara a bien failli nous atteindre.

- Il est là maintenant, alors si on pouvait avancer, réclama Naruto.

Kuybi grogna et fixa Sasuke ouvrant son esprit pour l'Uchiha. Celui-ci concentra son chakra et lança son genjutsu sur Kuybi. Lorsque la bête rouvrit les yeux, deux sharingans fixaient Sasuke.

- C'est bon Naruto.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas.

- Naruto?

Sasuke saisit son visage et le leva vers lui. Celui-ci était vide de toutes expressions.

- Ok, tu es hypnotisé aussi.

Il se concentra pour sortir de Naruto. L'original face à lui présentait le même sharingan que Kuybi. C'était une sensation étrange pour Sasuke de faire face à son amant le fixant avec le même regard que les membres de sa famille. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, Madara venait de se lancer sur lui l'envoyant percuter un mur de plein fouet.

Il aurait pu se rattraper mais il devait avant tout garder le contrôle sur Naruto.

- Défend toi, hurla t-il.

Celui-ci se mit en position de défense, ramenant cinq de ses queues devant lui. Madara fut projeté en arrière, une partie de ses vêtements brûlés par la puissance du chakra démoniaque.

- Ok, j'ai une idée.

Shikamaru regarda autour de lui. Il allait avoir besoin de Kakashi sur ce coup-là, mais celui-ci semblait avoir fort à faire avec Madara.

- Kakashi, hurla t-il. Les crocs.

Kakashi l'entendit et se recula légèrement de la zone de combat. Madara continuait à attaquer Naruto tentant d'en reprendre le contrôle. Sasuke devait utiliser une bonne partie de son chakra et de sa concentration pour maintenir sa suprématie sur le démon. Il sentait que et Naruto et Kuybi l'aidait repoussant autant qu'ils le pouvaient Madara.

En deux temps trois mouvements, Kakashi invoqua les crocs traqueurs qui coururent rejoindre Shikamaru.

Pendant ce temps, il avait demandé à Sakura entre autre d'occuper un peu la plante verte. Celle-ci vint se planter à côté de Néji attendant qu'il lui indique où frapper. D'un signe de main, ce dernier lui montra le sol à deux mètres d'eux. Sakura chargea son chakra dans son poing, d'un mouvement gracieux elle bondit sur la zone indiquée et explosa le sol, révélant rapidement Zetsu qui se renfonça plus loin. Pas de problème pour la rosée qui explosa un peu plus le sol. L'akatsukien se faufilait plus loin mais à chaque fois, Sakura était là. Tout y passer, les arbres, les rochers, le sol. A une vitesse ahurissante, elle détruisait ce qui lui tombait sous la main ou la jambe. Un peu comme lors de son combat contre Sasori. La communication avec Néji était de plus en plus simple comme le temps passé et Zetsu commençait à pester contre cette sale gamine.

Il décida qu'il avait assez joué et concentrant sa vitesse surgit derrière Sakura plongeant ses dents dans la chair tendre de son cou.

Un pouf retentit et il se retrouva à grignoter une bûche. Au même instant retentirent:

- Ninpou Choujuu Giga

- Mokuton no jutsu.

Aussitôt l'ancien anbu enchaîna avec un suiton.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il se trouva encerclé par quatre énormes serpents d'encre, l'ombre de Shikamaru, une armature de branches, une horde d'insecte et des mains aqueuses. Son corps fut transpercé par les dents des huit chiens de Kakashi et ceux plus féroces encore d'Akamaru.

- Oh, Oh, ils s'énervent.

**- On dirait bien.**

Il tenta de se fondre dans les différentes matières. Il commença à se transformer en bois et en ombre. Mais comme l'avait prévu Shikamaru, cela faisait trop d'un coup et il lui fallu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

Au moment où Sai surgissait derrière lui son sabre à la main, Sakura sauta son poing en avant, visant entre ses coéquipiers. Avec un synchronisme parfait, le sabre de Sai pénétra dans la chair du cou de Zetsu comme le poing de Sakura entamait sa poitrine.

Madara venait de créer un énorme trou noir devant eux leur révélant toute la puissance de son dôjutsu. Il aspirait tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui et Madara le dirigeait à sa guise. Kakashi et Kisame avaient du concentrer la totalité de leur chakra dans leur pieds pour adhérer au sol, évitant les arbres ou autres. Naruto à qui Sasuke avait ordonné de combattre créa un futon d'une puissance fulgurante pour contrecarrer l'aspiration du trou noir. Madara sourit et invoqua un nouveau trou noir dans le dos de Naruto. Le blond fut pousser en avant se prenant de plein fouet sa propre technique. Il poussa un grognement. Aussitôt, deux clones vinrent à sa rescousse et lancèrent dans les deux directions un futon. Ils furent relayés par d'autres clones qui parvenaient à maintenir les deux trous noirs à distance raisonnable de l'original.

Madara invoqua deux nouveaux trous noirs. L'un fut envoyé dans la cascade et le second au dessus de Kakashi et Kisame, les écrasant sous la violence de l'eau. Plusieurs clones de Naruto se lancèrent également à l'assaut repoussant le trou noir de la cascade. Entre temps, Kisame avait lui aussi renvoyé un monstrueux suiton dans le trou noir, réfléchissant à toute allure à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour contrer cette redoutable technique. Naruto n'eut bientôt plus le choix et une nouvelle queue fit son apparition. Certains clones étaient aspirés dans le trou noir, les autres usaient leur chakra en multipliant les futons.

Kakashi avait réussi à faire disparaître un des trous noirs dans une autre dimension grâce à son oeil, mais comme toujours l'utilisation prolongée de son sharingan usait à grande vitesse son chakra. Il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Sasuke s'était éloigné de la zone de vent, suffisamment en tout cas pour pourvoir réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. La situation était sans solution, Naruto se battait contre lui-même. Les clones disparaissaient à vue d'oeil. L'original lui tentait d'atteindre Madara qui se protégeait avec ses trous noirs. Par ailleurs, Madara essayait toujours de vaincre l'emprise de Sasuke sur le démon.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il parviendrait à garder le contrôle sur Naruto. Ce combat invisible contre son ancêtre monopolisait une bonne partie de son attention et également de sa force. L'Uchiha savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose et vite. Il voulait absolument éviter que Naruto n'en vienne à la neuvième queue. Il sentait inconsciemment qu'il devait s'arrêter à huit. Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Il composa les signes et lança un premier dragon de feu vers le ciel.

Zetsu n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, encore moins d'en débattre avec lui-même. Sa tête tomba au sol alors que son cœur était projeté hors de son corps, le bras de Sakura dépassant de son torse. Ils se reculèrent tous de l'akatsukien qui s'effondra dans sa prison de bois. Ils attendirent un court instant, prêt à voir l'homme plante reprendre vie, mais le silence était de mise.

- Il est mort, conclu Yamato.

- Oui.

- Enfin, soupira Kiba.

Il se retourna vers ses autres équipiers. Ils étaient tous essoufflés, la peau égratignée, les vêtements déchirés par endroit, couverts de poussière. Pourtant, il savait qu'ils n'en avaient pas fini. De l'autre côté de la vallée, sur la statue de Madara, le combat faisait toujours rage. La pluie avait commencé à tomber et des éclairs violents déchiraient le ciel.

- Allons aider les autres, dit Yamato.

- Haï.

Ils s'élancèrent et se regroupèrent autour de Kakashi et Kisame au moment où le dernier trou noir de Madara disparaissait. Naruto avait réussi à les amenait l'un face à l'autre sacrifiant plusieurs clones, les deux trous noirs s'étaient autodétruits. Mais Madara n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il plaça sa main gauche devant lui, l'index et le majeur dressé.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le ciel et chargea sa main en électricité.

Naruto aussi semblait avoir décidé d'en finir. D'étranges bulles noires s'élevaient tout autour de lui se regroupant en une même monstrueuse boule de chakra.

- J'ai déjà vu cette technique et à l'époque il n'était qu'au stade quatre queues, dit Yamato. Tout le monde à l'abri hurla t-il.

Les shinobis obtempèrent gardant un oeil sur Naruto qui venait d'avaler la boule au moment où dans le ciel apparaissait un dragon électrique. Naruto se replia sur lui-même et ouvrit la gueule.

Au même instant, Sasuke abattit son bras.

Le rayon de chakra d'un blanc aveuglant et l'éclair meurtrier de Sasuke s'abattirent ensemble sur Madara devant lequel un trou noir gigantesque venait d'apparaître. Celui-ci fut balayé par la violence des deux attaques conjointes et Madara explosa dans un dernier cri.

La statue explosa également projetant des morceaux de rochers partout autour d'eux obligeant les autres ninjas à s'éloigner un peu plus. Yamato invoqua une muraille de bois autour d'eux, tandis que Kisame créait une vague immense. Kakashi tenta de l'aider, mais il avait épuisé ses réserves de chakras. Il avait déjà toutes les peines du monde à se maintenir debout.

Malgré ces protections, les ninjas furent violemment projetés en arrière, balayés par le souffle de l'explosion. Lorsque les débris furent retombés, ils se redressèrent. Sakura était partagé entre son inquiétude pour Naruto et Sasuke et son devoir de médecin. Ce dernier prit le dessus et elle se dirigea vers son maître, mais elle fut arrêtée par un grognement.

Sasuke s'était effondré au sol, ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger. Il fut surpris de n'avoir reçu aucun débris. Il leva la tête et constata autour de lui la présence du susanoo d'Itachi. Ainsi son frère le lui avait implanté également et comme pour son amateratsu, il s'était déclenché malgré lui. Il tenta de se relever, mais Kirin plus le susanoo lui avait prit trop de chakra, il sentait son corps lui faire défaut. Il se tourna pour regarder Naruto. Mais à sa place, il ne vit qu'une boule orange. Naruto avait replié toutes ses queues sur lui pour se protéger. Elles commencèrent à se défaire, comme une fleur entrain de s'ouvrir. La première, la deuxième, la troisième, la quatrième, il commençait à voir le corps de Naruto et une boule d'angoisse prit naissance dans son ventre, la cinquième, la sixième, la septième, la huitième...

- Merde, lâcha Sasuke.

... la neuvième.

Naruto se tenait devant lui et il n'avait plus rien d'un humain, une grande partie de sa peau avait été déchiquetée par le chakra du démon, on ne voyait plus la différence avec le sharingan dans ses yeux.

D'un mouvement gracile et d'une rapidité fulgurante, il bondit à quatre pattes jusqu'au groupe de Konoha. Sasuke tenta de se précipiter à sa suite, mais son corps refusait toujours de lui obéir.

Les ninjas de Konoha s'étaient relevés et se tournèrent tous dans la même direction lorsque leur parvint le grognement qui avait arrêté Sakura.

Akamaru se mit à aboyer puis à tirer Kiba en arrière en couinant légèrement.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Akamaru?

- Je crois qu'il a peur.

- Je le comprends, dit Shikamaru.

Naruto les regardait les babines retroussées sur ses crocs. Il trépignait, semblant prêt à sauter sur leur petit groupe. Ils étaient tous sur leur garde, prêt à réagir, tout en sachant au vu de ce qu'il venait de voir qu'il leur serait difficile voir impossible de résister à une puissance pareille.

Sasuke avait tout suivi et il pestait intérieurement contre sa faiblesse. Il était le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose, Naruto comptait sur lui. Il le lui avait dit à Amekagure, s'il passait à huit queues, il aurait besoin du sharingan de Sasuke. Et il était là, effondré sur le sol, incapable d'agir. Il tentait de maintenir le contrôle qu'il avait sur le démon, mais le pouvoir de celui-ci était bien au delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Le sharingan dans les yeux de Naruto commençait à s'atténuer. Il jura, mais alors il fut soudainement enveloppé par une nuée d'insecte qui passa sous son corps et le rapprocha de Naruto. Sasuke se concentra.

- Allez Naruto revient, grogna t-il tentant d'attirer son attention.

Yamato tenta de s'approcher de Naruto, mais les queues de Kuybi vinrent se mettre sur son chemin menaçant de le brûler. Il dut reculer. Shikamaru lança son ombre pour tenter de prendre le contrôle des queues et l'immobiliser, lui aussi était à bout, mais lui non plus ne voulait pas perdre Naruto maintenant. Celui-ci balaya l'attaque du Nara d'un simple mouvement de queue. L'espèce de rictus qui lui servait de sourire s'agrandit dévoilant quelques crocs supplémentaires.

- Sasuke, cria Kakashi avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

Lui aussi était effondré au sol. L'explosion l'y avait jeté et il était incapable de se relever.

- Je n'y arrive plus, répondit celui-ci.

Il tenta de ramper un peu plus près de Naruto qui grogna en sa direction.

- Il me repousse.

- Il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu pour que Yamato puisse accéder au collier du premier.

- Je sais, bon Dieu, je sais, cria t-il.

- Sasuke-kun, s'il te plait murmura Sakura plus pour elle-même.

Elle ne voulait pas perdre Naruto maintenant et que se passerait-il s'ils ne parvenaient à lui faire reprendre sa forme normale. Irait-il attaquer Konoha sans qu'aucun d'eux n'aient la moindre chance de prévenir le village. Et que pourraient faire les ninjas là-bas face à la puissance du démon.

Naruto poussa un grognement titanesque et tous sentirent leurs poils se dresser sur leur bras. On ne le reconnaissait plus du tout. Sasuke commençait lui aussi à avoir peur, ce même sentiment qu'il avait combattu pendant tant d'années. Ce même sentiment qui l'avait frappé lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus contre Shukaku. Ce jour-là, il avait dit à Naruto qu'il ne voulait plus perdre d'êtres chers. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas seulement un être cher qu'il risquait de perdre, c'était l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait pu survivre à la mort de sa famille, à la mort de son frère, mais perdre Naruto maintenant, alors que Madara était mort, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre avec ça. Il se fichait éperdument de Konoha, ce qu'il voulait c'était Naruto.

Mais il se sentait de plus en plus repoussé, le sharingan avait disparu d'un des yeux qui se révéla d'un blanc immaculé. Oui, Sasuke avait peur, horriblement peur. Mais, il ne reculerait pas, il ne reculerait jamais. Et il savait qu'au fond de lui Naruto devait lutter lui aussi pour reprendre le contrôle. Il ne le lui laisserait pas, ce satané démon n'aurait pas Naruto. Il ne laisserait personne le lui prendre. Naruto était à lui, à personne d'autre.

Il se releva serrant les poings, un air mauvais sur le visage.

- Non, hurla t-il. Tu vas me le rendre Kuybi, tu m'entends!! Il est à moi. Tu vas me le RENDRE.

Il parvint à se relever sur les genoux et concentra le peu de chakra qu'il lui restait. Ses yeux le brûlaient et il sentit quelque chose de visqueux couler le long de sa joue. Du sang reconnu t-il lorsque le liquide parvint à ses lèvres. Il était au supplice, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'idée de perdre Naruto pour toujours. Il fixa son attention sur la bête chez qui le sharingan refit son apparition dans l'oeil droit.

Il parvint à prendre un minimum de contrôle, aussitôt, il vit l'ombre de Shikamaru s'enroulait autour de Naruto.

- Il faut que ça marche, je ne pourrais pas relancer mon jutsu une nouvelle fois, les prévint-il.

Yamato concentra son chakra dans ses paumes et sauta. Cette fois-ci, sa main atteint directement le collier du premier et le chakra du démon commença à refluer.

Naruto s'écroula au sol à moins d'un mètre de Sasuke. Sa peau n'était plus présente que sur de toutes petites surfaces de son corps.

- Sakura, va le soigner ordonna Sasuke à son ancienne coéquipière qui s'était déjà mis au travail sur ses yeux et son corps.

- Cinq minutes, le temps de finir ça, baragouina t-elle.

- Sakura.

- Hé, c'est moi le médecin, je sais ce que je fais.

Sasuke fut étonné du ton de la kunoichi. Ok, elle avait vraiment changé elle aussi.

Entre temps, le corps de Naruto commençait à guérir, le chakra du démon faisant son travail. Sakura se retourna, fit deux pas et entama ses soins. Sasuke parvint à se maintenir assis. Il y avait un mieux.

- Est-ce que ça va aller, demanda Sasuke?

Sakura ne lui connaissait pas cette voix, basse, pas timide, mais angoissée. Elle sourit, les paroles que Sasuke avait hurlées au démon un peu plus tôt prenaient tout leur sens soudainement.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est solide.

- On dirait que sa vitesse de guérison a encore augmenté remarqua Yamato qui s'était approché lui aussi.

- Oui, la dernière fois, ça a été plus long, acquiesça Sakura.

Et en effet, Naruto avait déjà reprit son apparence normale et ouvrait un oeil.

- Sakura-chan?

- Oui, Naruto c'est moi.

Elle fini de soigner une dernière plaie, puis le chakra disparu de ses mains. Naruto s'assit, la tête lui tournait légèrement.

- Ne te lève pas.

- Merci Sakura-chan.

Il y eut un court moment de silence.

- Et désolé d'être parti sans te prévenir, dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Tu peux. Et j'aime autant te dire que tu as de la chance d'avoir déjà été bien amoché, sinon, je te jure que je t'aurais fait passer l'envie de recommencer.

Naruto releva la tête et offrit un énorme sourire à sa coéquipière qui se jeta dans ses bras sans prendre garde aux deux regards noirs qui surveillaient la scène. Regards qui n'échappèrent pas à un Kakashi que l'on pu voir sourire sous son masque.

Naruto chercha Sasuke du regard et un sourire plus grand encore illumina son visage lorsque ses azurs croisèrent le regard charbon.

Sakura libéra Naruto de son étreinte. Celui-ci s'avança vers Sasuke à quatre pattes se retrouvant entre ses jambes étendues.

- Ca va toi demanda le blond?

- Oui.

Naruto passa sa main sur un reste de sang qui avait coulé des yeux de Sasuke.

- Tes yeux?

- Ils n'ont plus rien, Sakura m'a soigné.

- C'est bien.

- Tu crois ça Dobe!

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel. Naruto lui offrit un de ses plus beaux sourires en retour. L'Uchiha se sentit fondre comme un idiot. Il le mit sur le compte de sa fatigue. Il passa sa main sur le cou de Naruto, glissant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa tendrement envoyant au diable leur entourage et sa réaction. Ceux-ci en restèrent bouche bée sauf Kakashi et Sakura qui avait déjà compris.

- Faites pas cette tête, je vous jure qu'on s'y habitue. Et encore, ils ne se font pas de câlins là, sinon c'est beaucoup plus bruyant. Faut les entendre cr...

- Kisame!

Naruto fusilla le nukénin du regard, Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Autour d'eux, les ninjas de Konoha semblaient faire le concours de qui pouvait devenir le plus rouge. Kiba n'était pas loin de l'emporter sur Sakura et même Néji avait pris une teinte rosée tout à fait honorable.

Naruto s'assit, laissant Sasuke s'appuyer contre son dos et passer un bras autour de sa taille, posant son menton sur l'épaule du blond. Au diable sa froideur légendaire et sa fierté Uchiesque. Il était heureux que Naruto soit là. Par ailleurs, il était loin d'avoir récupéré. Et il prenait sur lui pour ne pas frotter son nez dans les cheveux blonds et ne pas se blottir un peu plus contre Naruto pour un câlin, un vrai câlin, comme ceux qu'un jeune enfant ferait à un nounours. Maudite fatigue ! Il se contenta de caresser discrètement un coin de peau au niveau de la hanche de Naruto.

Celui-ci regardait ses coéquipiers, voyant sur eux les traces du combat qui venait de s'achever. Son regard finit par accrocher celui de Kakashi. Et ce qu'il y lu le toucha au plus profond de lui. Son senseï était fier de lui, admiratif. Oui, la nouvelle génération dépasserait la précédente, elle venait de le faire sous ses yeux.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, la pluie avait cessé, le calme revenait autour d'eux.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus utiliser le pouvoir de Kuybi, dit Yamato en s'asseyant.

- Les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui. J'ai renforcé le sceau et il ne peut plus prendre le contrôle.

- Et qu'a t-il essayer de faire, grogna Sasuke.

- Il était aussi peu responsable que moi. Nos deux chakras étaient trop mélangés pour que l'un ou l'autre puisse reprendre le contrôle. Nous tâchions tous les deux de résister à ce qu'il se passait. S'il avait prit le contrôle, tu l'aurais su Sasuke. Je crois qu'il se serait fait un malin plaisir de te le dire.

- Hn.

- En tout cas, je crois que tu devrais éviter de...

- Je sais Kakashi-senseï. Mais c'est en moi que ça se passe, je me connais bien. Et puis, on va quand même pas affronter des ninjas pareil tout les jours, non?

Kiba éclata de rire et vint prendre Naruto dans ses bras, ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'il venait coller l'Uchiha par la même occasion.

- Sacré Naruto. En tout cas, on peut dire que tu nous a fait courir.

- Sacrément courir, oui, reprit Sai.

- Hé hé.

Sakura finissait le tour de ses coéquipiers, elle avait prit plusieurs comprimés pour augmenter son chakra. Sai lui avait lancé un regard lourd de reproches, Sakura s'était contenté de lui sourire. De ce même sourire qu'elle avait eu le jour où elle lui avait décoché un violent coup de poing. Il comprit et se tu. Lorsqu'elle vint le soigner, son sourire était beaucoup plus doux et tendre et Sai lui sourit en retour. Cette mission avait eu du bon.

Elle finissait de soigner Shikamaru lorsqu'une escouade d'anbus fit son apparition.

* * *

**Ca y'est, j'ai fini les combats, yes, yes !! Et autant vous dire que j'ai pas mal galéré pour ce chapitre et la fin du chapitre 8 aussi. En fait, on ne sait vraiment pas grand chose de Madara et Zetsu quant à leurs techniques de combats. Ils sont très très forts, ok, mais bon, allez faire un chapitre avec ça!**

**Quoiqu'il en soit pour nos shinobis préférés sonne l'heure du retour à la maison – La semaine prochaine : chapitre 10 Retour à Konoha.**


	10. Chapitre 10: Retour à Konoha

**Pairing:** Ita/Naru – Sasu/Naru/Sasu;

**Spoils:** oui, au moins jusqu'au chapitre 407 peut-être au-delà.

**Disclaimer:** Après une demi-douzaine d'opérations, l'achat de faux papier, de nombreux voyages au Japon et des cours de dessins intensifs, je n'ai pas réussi à me faire passer pour Mr Kishimoto, donc non, ils ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Mimine merci et ça me rassure que les combats paraissent bien clairs.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Retour à Konoha**

_Elle finissait de soigner Shikamaru lorsqu'une escouade d'anbus fit son apparition._

Ils avaient été alertés par la déferlante de chakra et plusieurs escouades avaient été détachées pour en connaître la source. Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la petite escouade de tomber sur les onze ninjas.

Assis en rond, fatigués, pour certains même épuisés, au milieu d'eux comme si de rien n'était un des nukénins les plus recherchés du Bingo book. Et là, collé au jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha.

Celui-ci s'était tendu à leur arrivée. Naruto passa sa main sur le bras de Sasuke et entremêla leurs doigts.

Yamato se leva et s'approcha d'eux. En quelques mots, il leur fit un rapport rapide de la situation et des derniers événements. Rapidement une deuxième et une troisième escouade firent leur apparition. La première repartit aussitôt pour informer la Godaime.

Il était évident qu'ils devaient revenir à Konoha. Tsunade ne patienterait pas longtemps pour leur retour, surtout celui d'un certain blond. Les ninjas commencèrent à se relever.

Naruto se releva et se tourna vers Sasuke lui tendant la main. L'un comme l'autre avait conscience que cette main tendue, ce n'était pas seulement pour aider l'Uchiha à se relever. C'était bien plus que cela. C'était une question qui était plus ou moins rester en suspens depuis leur départ de Koriyama.

C'était cette question qui avait le pouvoir de décider de leur avenir et peut-être de leur bonheur.

C'était cette question que Naruto n'avait cessé de poser silencieusement à Sasuke depuis son départ de Konoha trois ans plus tôt.

« Vas-tu rentrer et rester avec moi, Sasuke ? »

Cette question que Sasuke avait fuie pendant plusieurs années.

Il leva son regard pour fixer Naruto. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu penser, les yeux bleus doutaient.

Rentrer à Konoha allait être compliqué, il n'était pas certain d'y être particulièrement bien accueilli. Après tout, il avait trahi le village, même s'il n'avait jamais rien tenté contre Konoha jusque là. Que se passerait-il une fois là-bas. Et sa vengeance ?

Le regard bleu se chargea de tendresse.

- Tout ira bien, j'y veillerai, murmura Naruto.

Les yeux bleus devinrent décidés.

- Ils devront reconnaître leur crime.

Sasuke baissa la tête. La réponse à cette question ne la connaissait-il pas depuis toujours ? N'avait-il pas voulu l'enterrer en partant rechercher de la puissance ? Serait-il vraiment devenu moins fort s'il y avait répondu à cette époque ?

Cette réponse n'avait-elle pas explosée dans sa tête, ce soir-là à Koriyama lorsqu'il s'était jeté dans les bras de Naruto. N'était-ce pas elle qu'il avait hurlé un peu plus tôt au démon ?

Il releva la tête et tendit sa main à Naruto. Celui-ci laissa échapper que le souffle qu'il retenait. Un sourire rayonnant éclaira son visage et Sasuke se dit que passer le reste de sa vie à obtenir des sourires pareils de Naruto lui conviendrait. Tiens, la fatigue était donc toujours aussi présente ?

Naruto était heureux. Oui, il avait douté de la décision de Sasuke. Oui, il avait espéré que le brun viendrait avec lui et le laisserait s'occuper de tout. Oui, il avait eu peur de le voir partir encore une fois malgré leur nouveau lien.

Les autres ninjas avaient récupéré leurs affaires et commençaient à se rapprocher les uns des autres. Il restait une personne que Naruto voulait voir rentrer avec lui. Lui aussi devait être enlevé du bingo book.

- Kisame ?

- Un peu que je viens, je ne vais pas laisser le gamin y aller tout seul, dit-il en regardant Sasuke.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de protection.

- Sasuke !

- Quoi ?

Kisame sourit et s'approcha de l'Uchiha.

- Je sais mais dis-toi que je tiens la promesse que j'ai faite un jour à ton frère.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

- Je lui ai promis que je veillerai sur toi après sa mort, en tout cas, jusqu'à ce que tu sois sauf.

- Itachi a laissé quelques personnes derrière lui pour veiller sur toi, Sasuke, dit Naruto qui s'était rapproché de son amant. C'est en quelque sorte son testament. Il nous a légué ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, t…

Il fut coupé par un doigt pâle sur ses lèvres. Sasuke se sentait au bord des larmes, légèrement vacillant. Satanée fatigue !

Naruto comprit et se tu. Il passa le bras de l'Uchiha sur son épaule et le sien autour de sa taille. Celui-ci grogna son désaccord.

- Allez Sasuke, pour une fois qu'à la fin d'un combat, c'est moi qui te soutiens.

Nouveau grognement de la part du brun.

Naruto éclata de rire.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un puisque c'est moi ?

Sasuke regarda Naruto du coin de l'œil et eut un micro-sourire qui passa inaperçu.

- Hn.

Pendant que Naruto tentait de convaincre son amant de le laisser lui apporter son soutien, Kisame était parti servir d'appui à Kakashi. L'homme poisson avait été impressionné par le jounin, tout comme lors de leur première rencontre. Et, d'après ce que Jiraya lui en avait dit, ces deux-là était fait pour s'entendre ! A priori, Kakashi semblait partager son point de vue.

Ils se mirent en route escortée par les deux dernières escouades d'anbus qui gardaient un œil sur les deux nukénins. Il leur fallu plusieurs heures pour rallier Konoha, ils ne pouvaient pas se déplacer aussi vite qu'en temps normal.

Même s'ils avaient récupéré suffisamment pour avancer, tous étaient trop fatigués pour courir. Naruto voulu invoquer Gamabunta pour aller plus vite, mais le grognement mécontent de Sasuke et le regard de Sakura lui signifiant « Toi utilises du chakra et tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire » le forcèrent à abandonner l'idée.

La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre dans le village et de nombreux shinobi étaient aux portes de Konoha quand la petite troupe arriva. Ino, Choji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata étaient au premier rang.

Derrière eux se tenaient quelques senseïs. Les jeunes chounins auraient voulu se jeter sur Naruto, mais la présence de Sasuke collé à lui les en empêchait. Puis, finalement, Lee fidèle à lui s'avança vers le blond.

Ce dernier se défit de l'étreinte de son amant pour s'approcher. Les autres en profitèrent pour venir à lui, l'entourant, lui tapant les épaules, même Hinata osa venir plus près. Tous lui démontraient qu'ils avaient été inquiets de sa disparition et qu'ils étaient heureux de son retour. Naruto souriait, riait, tâchant de répondre aux uns et aux autres.

Les membres de la mission de recherche s'étaient joints à la petite réunion improvisée et le brouhaha était conséquent.

Sasuke restait en arrière, Kisame s'était rapproché de lui. Il n'oubliait pas que dans ce village, le brun était considéré comme un traître et pour le moment lui aussi.

Une voix finit par s'élever au milieu du bruit ambiant.

- Naruto.

Les uns et les autres s'écartèrent.

- Iruka-sensei.

Naruto s'approcha de son ancien maître et une fois de plus baissa la tête, torturé par ses remords.

- Je suis désolé, je..

- Ce n'est pas grave Naruto, répondit-il en relevant le menton de son élève. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois rentré sain et sauf. Je suis content que tu sois là.

- Je suis content d'être là aussi.

Naruto se sentait gagné par l'émotion et se jeta dans les bras d'Iruka qui le serra en retour. Tant pis pour les autres, si cela ne leur convenait pas, l'un comme l'autre s'en fichait.

Pour tout dire, il y en avait un à qui cela ne convenait pas, mais pas du tout, mais encore une fois, il prenait sur lui. Il remarqua qu'il prenait beaucoup sur lui depuis quelques jours. Il finit par avancer vers SON blond. Celui-ci ayant aperçu son mouvement, se libéra de l'étreinte d'Iruka et laissa Sasuke venir se placer à son côté.

- Godaime-sama vous attend, les coupa un des anbus.

- Et on ferait mieux de ne pas la faire attendre, ajouta Kakashi.

- Oh, je crois qu'elle va me tuer de toute façon, non, demanda Naruto ?

- Je ne donne pas cher de toi, lança Kiba.

- C'est clair, ajoutèrent en cœur Ino et Tenten. Tu l'aurais vu ces derniers jours. Son humeur est de plus en plus sombre, c'est à peine si on ose pénétrer dans son bureau.

Naruto déglutit bruyamment.

- Il me reste assez de chakra pour te soigner, lui dit Sakura en lui offrant un grand sourire.

- Eh, arrêtez ! Je suis déjà assez effrayé comme ça !!

Tous éclatèrent de rire. C'est bon d'être rentré pensa Naruto. Son regard passa sur chaque visage et vint se poser sur celui fermé de Sasuke. Mais, ce n'était pas fini, il restait encore quelques affaires à régler.

Toute la troupe se mit en route pour la tour et la totalité du groupe accompagna l'équipe de recherche jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade devant lequel Shizune faisait le pieds de grue.

- Toi sale gamin, si tu me refais ça, hurla Tsunade en envoyant son poing dans le ventre de Naruto le faisant voler de l'autre côté du bureau.

Alors qu'il allait passer au travers des portes, il sentit deux bras se refermer sur son corps et il se laissa aller à l'étreinte de Sasuke.

Celui-ci, sharingan enclenché, kusanagi dégainée, défiait l'Hokage du regard.

- Je vous déconseille très sérieusement de relever la main sur lui, en tout cas si vous voulez rester en vie.

Le ton était froid et détaché, l'Uchiha était sûr de lui.

Tsunade le regarda surprise comme les autres ninjas présents hormis les huit membres de la mission de sauvetage.

Kisame s'était tendu prêt à bondir, juste au cas où.

- C'est bon Sasuke, dit Naruto en se redressant. Baa-chan est comme Sakura, c'est sa façon de montrer qu'elle m'aime.

- Naruto! hurlèrent les deux concernées démontrant un peu plus leur ressemblance.

Tsunade aurait voulu avoir l'air menaçant mais la joie était trop forte et elle ne pu cacher son sourire plus longtemps.

- Sale gamin.

- Hé, hé, fit celui-ci en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Sasuke rengaina son épée mais ne désactiva pas son sharingan. Kisame se détendit, juste un peu.

Tsunade se rassit à son bureau.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi il y a autant de monde dans ce bureau, demanda t-elle ?

- Heu…

- C'est-à-dire que….

- En fait….

Tsunade leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi les choses n'étaient jamais simples dès lors que Naruto était impliqué dedans. Même une chose aussi courante qu'un compte-rendu de mission par huit ninjas se transformait en l'attraction du jour.

Son regard passa sur chacun des onze ninjas devant son bureau s'arrêtant un instant sur Kisame et Sasuke. Bien sûr, le retour de Naruto avait du en rassurer plus d'un et ils devaient tous s'interroger sur ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Et la compagnie de deux nukénins dont le prodige Uchiha ne faisait que renforcer leur curiosité. La sienne aussi.

- Bien l'un de vous se décide à me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les ninjas se regardèrent, se demandant qui allait commencer.

- C'est un peu long baa-chan.

- Fais-moi un résumé.

Naruto souffla.

- Heu et bien, heu…

- Commence par le début dobe.

- Ok. Je suis parti du mont Myoboku pour me venger. J'ai retrouvé Pein, nous nous sommes battu, j'ai gagné.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Tsunade. Jiraya était vengé, c'était une très bonne nouvelle. Naruto continuait son récit.

- Mais, j'étais grièvement blessé. Sasuke m'a trouvé et soigné. Là-dessus, Madara Uchiha.

Des exclamations s'élevèrent autour d'eux que Tsunade résuma parfaitement :

- Pardon ?

- Oui, oui, le vrai celui qui devrait être mort.

Elle regarda Yamato et Kakashi, ils hochèrent la tête affirmativement.

- Bien, continue.

- Donc Madara est arrivé. Nous sommes partis pour Amegakure, ils voulaient prendre Kuybi. Sasuke et Kisame m'ont aidé et nous avons détruit la statue dans laquelle était emprisonné le chakra des démons.

- Ça gamin tu l'as fait tout seul, précisa Kisame.

- Nous avons réussi à tuer plusieurs membres de l'Akatsuki sauf deux : Madara et Zetsu. Nous avons fuit Sasuke et moi d'un côté et Kisame de l'autre. Ensuite, heu, nous nous sommes retrouvé, nous avons convoqué Madara et Zetsu pour un dernier combat.

Le silence était de mise autour d'eux.

- Au milieu du combat, ils nous ont rejoints et ensemble nous avons réussi à venir à bout de nos deux ennemis.

- C'est ce que j'appelle résumer, remarqua Kiba.

- Bah, c'est ça ou on en a pour toute la journée, répondit Naruto.

- L'Akatsuki n'est donc plus, le coupa Tsunade.

- Non.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du partir te venger Naruto.

- Mais qui à part nous deux pouvait ou voulait le faire ? Et, j'étais le seul à pouvoir quitter Konoha, non ?

- Tu n'avais pas le droit, j'aurais pu te déclarer nukénin.

- Et on sait que Konoha adore déclarer des nukénins même quand ils n'en sont pas et qu'ils obéissent aux ordres douteux du conseil.

Le ton glacial et méprisant de l'Uchiha en surprit plusieurs qui se retournèrent vers lui. Son visage était fermé, son regard dur et menaçant. Il n'oubliait pas ses griefs.

- Sasuke, je t'ai dis que je m'en occupais, déclara Naruto.

- Que tu t'occupais de quoi, Uzumaki.

Homura et Koharu venaient de faire leur entrée. La haine qui s'échappait à cet instant de Sasuke était palpable. Les anbus s'agitèrent légèrement. Mais Sasuke ne ferait rien. Il allait faire confiance à Naruto comme il le lui avait promis sur le trajet de retour à Konoha.

_**Flashback**_

Ils étaient partis de la vallée de la fin depuis un peu plus de trois heures maintenant. Naruto avait été assez occupé à écouter le récit de ses compagnons et à répondre à certaines de leurs questions. Pendant tout ce temps, Sasuke avait été extrêmement silencieux. Naruto savait très bien à quoi il pensait. Aussi profita t-il d'une pose dans son interrogatoire pour se pencher vers lui.

- Sasuke ?

- Hn.

- Quand nous serons à Konoha, je veux que tu me laisses gérer les choses pour ton retour.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

- Ainsi que pour Itachi.

- Pourquoi…

- Je connais les membres du conseil. Je ne leur fais pas confiance, le coupa Naruto.

- Et pour cause.

- Je sais comment je veux gérer ça Sasuke.

Il s'arrêta, fixant l'Uchiha droit dans les yeux avec toute l'autorité dont il savait faire preuve.

- Je ne veux pas de bain de sang et surtout je ne veux pas qu'ils profitent de ta colère pour se débarrasser de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu leur donnes la moindre chance de le faire. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris, Sasuke. Je veux que tu restes calme.

- Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres, dobe.

Naruto passa sa main derrière la tête de Sasuke et agrippa ses cheveux. Ses yeux passèrent au orange.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis Uchiha, chuchota t-il.

Malgré le murmure, le ton était bien là : autoritaire, froid, sec, ouvert à aucune discussion. Sasuke en fut autant coupé que la première fois dans la grotte. Il fut tenté de céder. Mais, personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Il eu une envie très forte de lui coller son poing dans la figure, mais à cet instant, le orange disparu et redevint bleu. Un bleu rempli de tendresse.

- Sasuke, s'il te plait.

Celui-ci soupira.

- Ok, mais…

- Je te l'ai promis Sasuke, ils payeront pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Mais dans un premier temps, je vais obtenir ta réhabilitation. Et ensuite, même si je dois attendre d'être Hokage pour ça, je ferais ce qu'il faudra. Je te le jure, Sasuke. Je te le jure. Alors promet moi de ne rien faire d'idiot.

- C'est toi l'idiot, baka.

- Ne me traite pas de baka, baka toi-même.

Naruto sourit.

- Alors ?

- Promis, murmura Sasuke.

Ils reprirent leur route.

**Fin flashback**

Sans bain de sang avait-il dit ? Sasuke se demandait bien comment Naruto allait procéder et était curieux de le voir à l'œuvre. Le visage de ce dernier s'était fermé, ses yeux s'étaient durcis. Aucun des ninjas présents n'avait jamais vu une telle face sur le visage de Naruto. A cet instant, c'était comme si une autre personne se tenait devant eux. Les deux membres du conseil ne purent pas l'ignorer.

- Du clan Uchiha.

- Le clan Uchiha demanda Tsunade ?

- Le massacre du clan Uchiha devrais-je plutôt dire.

- Mais c'est Itachi Uchiha qui en est à l'origine, dit une personne de l'assemblée.

La remarque fut suivie par plusieurs murmures approbateurs.

Naruto grogna. Un grognement mauvais qui fit se hérisser les poils des membres de l'assistance. Tsunade sentait qu'un verre de saké lui serait nécessaire dans très peu de temps.

- Tu parles d'une certaine décision du conseil, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

- Oui.

Cela paraissait logique, s'il avait été aussi proche d'Itachi que le laissait supposer le message découvert par Kakashi et Sakura, il était forcement au courant de l'ordre donné à l'aîné des Uchiha.

- Vous étiez au courant vous aussi, cracha Sasuke.

C'était officiel, le très peu de temps venait de s'écouler et elle avait besoin de saké…maintenant.

- Oui, j'ai été mise au courant en devenant Hokage, avant cela je ne connaissais moi aussi que la version officielle.

- Tsunade ! l'interpella Koharu.

La godaime fit celle qui n'entendait pas et continua sur sa lancée.

- Ecoute Sasuke, je ne peux que regretter que le troisième n'ait pas réussi à convaincre le conseil de prendre une autre décision. Je ne cautionne pas ce choix et malgré l'admiration et le respect que je lui porte, je considère que cela fait partie de ses erreurs, tout comme d'avoir laissé partir Orochimaru lorsqu'il a eu l'occasion d'en finir avec lui.

- Tsunade !

Cette fois, c'était au tour de Homura de réagir. Il devait la faire taire.

Comme précédemment, celle-ci n'en eut cure. Elle se tourna vers Naruto.

- Tout comme je ne cautionne pas son choix de t'avoir caché et d'avoir caché à tous qui étaient tes parents. Tout comme je ne cautionne pas la décision de Jiraya de ne pas t'avoir élevé et de ne pas t'avoir révélé de son vivant qu'il était ton parrain.

A ces mots, tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce reportèrent leur attention sur Naruto. Ainsi, le célèbre sannin était son parrain. Et qui pouvaient bien être ses parents?

- Je n'aurais pas fait ces choix, mais je n'étais pas à sa place. Et lorsque j'ai été nommé Hokage, je n'ai pu que conjuguer avec ce qui avait été déjà fait, finit Tsunade.

- Je sais, baa-chan, je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'en veux pas non plus à ero-sennin. On doit faire des choix dans la vie, ils sont parfois douloureux. Mais c'est le rôle de l'Hokage et de tous les shinobis de faire passer le village avant tout, même si pour cela il faut sacrifier certaines personnes ou se sacrifier soi-même.

- Naruto, tu as bien changé. Ton père serait fier de toi.

Le regard rapide qu'elle porta sur le portrait du Yondaime ne passa pas inaperçu et des exclamations s'échappèrent des personnes présentes.

Le brouhaha commença à se répandre dans le bureau de la cinquième, chacun y allant de son commentaire. Ils avaient pour un court instant oublié l'affaire Uchiha et leur question par rapport à la conversation qui venait de se tenir devant eux pour se concentrer sur le cas Uzumaki.

Tsunade était contente de son petit effet. Il était temps que certains secrets soient levés. Les deux membres du conseil étaient entrain de bouillir et elle en avait pleinement conscience. Ils regardaient les ninjas autour d'eux et Tsunade savait qu'ils voulaient mettre tout ce petit monde dehors. Mais elle l'entendait d'une autre oreille. Pour le moment, elle voulait des témoins.

- Un peu de silence, cria t-elle.

L'assistance se fit silencieuse. Il était temps de reprendre son rôle d'Hokage et de prendre des décisions.

- Pour les membres de la team de recherche. Je veux un rapport complet de chacun d'entre vous et cela au plus tôt. Sakura ?

- Oui sensei ?

- Blessures ?

- Rien que je n'ai pas déjà soigné. Ils sont fatigués, quasiment à bout de chakra pour certains. Kakashi-senseï aura sûrement besoin d'un petit tour à l'hôpital.

- Une semaine de repos pour tout le monde et Kakashi…

- Je sais, je sais, répondit celui-ci affalé dans un fauteuil qu'on lui avait amené.

- Kisame.

Celui-ci s'approcha.

- Nous savons tous les deux à quoi nous en tenir n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Je ferai parvenir un message aux différents pays dès demain pour les informer que ta mission est terminée. D'ici quinze jours, le bingo book sera remis à jour. En attendant et pour aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites, tu es le bienvenu à Konoha.

Le nukénin hocha la tête. L'assistance était stupéfaite même si en bons ninjas, ils essayaient de n'en rien laisser voir. Même Naruto était surpris. Homura et Koharu, eux, semblaient parfaitement au courant.

- Reste le cas Uchiha, dit Tsunade.

Les deux membres du conseil hochèrent la tête. Ils n'étaient pas décidés à laisser passer ce cas aussi facilement que celui de Kisame, qui, de toutes façons, ne dépendait pas de leur village et de leur autorité.

- C'est un nukénin, il doit être jugé en tant que tel, ajouta Homura.

- Itachi aussi et pourtant nous savons bien que ce n'était pas réellement le cas, répondit froidement Naruto.

A nouveau des exclamations de surprise.

- Quoi?

La voix de Lee avait couvert celle des autres.

Les deux membres du conseil se taisaient. Naruto s'approcha d'eux.

- Je crois que compte tenu de certaines décisions du conseil se rapportant au clan Uchiha, il serait bon pour tout le monde qu'on évite de faire trop de remue ménage et qu'on laisse Sasuke revenir sans autre forme de contrôle. Vous n'aimeriez pas que dans un excès de colère, certaines informations soient révélées.

- Tu essayes de nous menacer Uzumaki?

- Moi? J'utilise simplement les mêmes méthodes que vous.

Tous autour étaient surpris. Naruto était froid, sec et autoritaire. Autant de qualificatif que personne n'aurait un jour pensé accoler au nom de Naruto.

- Quelle méthode?

- Le chantage, la menace, le mensonge. J'en oublie Sasuke?

Tsunade ne disait rien, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Elle assistait à la scène en spectatrice, ses mains masquant à peine le sourire illuminant son visage. A priori, elle s'amusait beaucoup.

- La bassesse, la traîtrise?

- Ah oui.

- Uzumaki! Cela suffit. Qui crois-tu être pour nous manquer autant de respect? L'Uchiha ne peut pas être réhabilité dans le village.

- Et moi, je vous dis qu'il va l'être, mieux qu'ils vont l'être tout les deux. Itachi Uchiha sera enterré avec les honneurs.

- Quoi?!

- Et pour quelle raison ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être pour avoir massacrer tout son clan sur ordre du conseil, pour avoir fui Konoha dans la honte, pour avoir rejoint l'Akatsuki toujours sur ordre du conseil pour continuer son rôle d'agent double qu'il jouait déjà au sein des Uchiha. Ou peut-être parce qu'il était un des meilleurs shinobis de sa génération, qu'il vous aurait fichu une raclée rien qu'en bougeant le petit doigt.

Naruto gardait son calme ce qui aurait suffit à en effarer plus d'un, mais à cet instant, ils étaient tous trop choqués par ses propos pour réagir à son attitude. Tsunade ne cachait plus son sourire. Sasuke non plus. Il avait eu raison de laisser Naruto s'en charger. Il s'était même payé le luxe de lâcher sa dernière phrase avec un petit sourire mutin tout à fait charmant au goût de l'Uchiha.

- Tout le monde dehors hurla Koharu, sauf Uzumaki et Uchiha.

Les autres obtempèrent mais dehors les discussions allaient bon train et le brouhaha des voix leur parvenait même au travers des portes.

- Sale gamin, comment oses-tu? Comment crois-tu qu'on gouverne un village?

- Tu as encore bien du chemin à parcourir si tu veux devenir Hokage un jour, cracha Homura.

- Nous n'aurions jamais du te laisser en liberté, avec ce démon en toi.

Sasuke se rapprocha, mais Naruto tendit le bras devant lui pour l'arrêter.

- Et vous auriez encore un peu plus trahi la volonté de mon père? Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous.

- Cela suffit maintenant, cria Tsunade en coupant Homura qui s'apprêtait à répliquer.

Qu'on s'attaque à Naruto en utilisant Kuybi, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Ce gamin avait sauvé Konoha, il devait être traité en héros, comme l'avait voulu son père.

- Il est temps que certains secrets soient levés. Et personnellement, si Naruto se porte garant de lui, je suis prête à réhabiliter Sasuke Uchiha, lui redonner l'usufruit de ses biens et l'enlever du Bingo book.

- Je me porte garant de lui !

- Godaime-sama, vous oubliez que vous ne pouvez pas prendre les décisions toute seule.

- Et vous oubliez que je connais beaucoup d'autres choses que vous n'apprécieriez pas de voir étalées sur la place publique.

Les deux membres du conseil eurent l'air choqué, outré. Tsunade leur fit le sourire le plus mielleux de son répertoire.

- Naruto ?

Celui-ci se retourna vers Sasuke.

- Hum ?

- Danzou.

- Oh, celui-là Sasuke, ne t'inquiète pas, il est aux arrêts depuis quelques heures, répondit Tsunade. Cela ne fera que s'ajouter à sa liste de méfaits déjà fort longue.

Le miel se transforma en venin sur les lèvres de la blonde et Sasuke eut un rictus satisfait. Homura et Koharu furent surpris mais n'en laissèrent rien voir. Ils se savaient pris au piège. Tsunade était peut-être connu pour être une perdante légendaire aux jeux d'argents, mais aux jeux politiques, elle venait de leur révéler toute son habilité.

Ils ne pouvaient plus faire grand-chose. Danzou hors circuit, ils n'avaient plus d'hommes de main pour accomplir leur sale besogne, plus d'escouades d'anbus prêtes à tuer un des leurs pour sauver le village.

Et maintenant que la nouvelle de l'ascendance de l'Uzumaki était dévoilée, il serait difficile de le faire disparaître sans éveiller les soupçons. Quant à l'Uchiha… Maudits Uchiha, tout avait toujours été compliqué avec ce clan, comme avec ce sale gamin, pensa Koharu.

- Vous pourriez au moins le mettre sous surveillance d'une équipe d'anbus, finit par ajouter Homura.

Ils ne perdraient pas la face à cent pour cent.

- Les garçons?

- Si ça peut les rassurer, répondit Naruto.

- Hn.

- Bien, je vois que sommes tous d'accord. Shizune!!

Celle-ci accouru et Tsunade lui donna ses ordres.

- Naruto, je vous laisse regagner ton appartement, je veux un rapport complet sur mon bureau dès demain matin.

- Heu, ça va être un peu long, je ne peux pas avoir...

- Naruto.

- Ok, ok!

- Sasuke.

Celui la fixa.

- Idem, je veux un rapport de tout ce que tu as fait depuis que tu as quitté Konoha. Tout ce que tu sais sur Orochimaru et ses hommes, sur l'akatsuki et ses repères. Je veux une liste complète des jutsus que tu utilises maintenant et de l'ensemble de tes habilités en tant que shinobi et quand je dis complète, je veux même savoir jusqu'à combien de mètres tu es capable d'envoyer un kunaï dans une cible. Et je ferai tester toutes tes capacités.

- Hn.

- Idem pour toi Naruto!

- Hai..

Les garçons commencèrent à prendre la direction de la porte.

- Et je vous veux demain à la première heure à l'hôpital pour un checking complet. Sakura!

- Baa-chan, on ne peut pas tout faire...

- Pas de discussion!

La rosée venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

- Je veux que tout soit prêt demain pour une auscultation complète de ces deux-là. Je sais que tu reviens de mission, mais...

- J'y vais.

Et elle disparu.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous sortis, Tsunade soupira, sorti une bouteille de saké et s'en offrit deux verres d'affilé. La vie allait pouvoir reprendre un peu plus calmement. Peut-être pourrait-elle penser à la retraite d'ici quelques années... Naruto avait vraiment mûri...il l'avait impressionné aujourd'hui et pas qu'elle.

Un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**Bon alors en fait, ce devait être le dernier chapitre avant épilogue, seulement voilà, je me suis rendu compte en le séparant du reste du texte qu'il était super long ... du coup vous aurez le droit à un douzième chapitre que j'ai intitulé : Déclaration.**


	11. Chapitre 11: Déclaration

**Pairing:** Ita/Naru – Sasu/Naru/Sasu;

**Spoils:** oui, au moins jusqu'au chapitre 407 peut-être au-delà.

**Disclaimer:** Après une demi-douzaine d'opérations, l'achat de faux papier, de nombreux voyages au Japon et des cours de dessins intensifs, je n'ai pas réussi à me faire passer pour Mr Kishimoto, donc non, ils ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Déclaration**

Quatre jours avaient passés depuis leur retour. Le check-up n'avait rien révélé d'inquiétant, Tsunade avait remis ses dossiers à jours. Naruto avait rendu son rapport en retard comme il fallait s'y attendre. Comment pouvait-elle espérer qu'il parvienne à rédiger tout ça en une nuit. Il avait besoin de sommeil !

En plus, lorsqu'ils étaient ressortis du bureau de la Godaime, Sasuke et lui s'étaient littéralement faits happer par les autres ninjas qui voulaient se faire confirmer tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu et déduit. Tout ça s'était fini chez Ichiraku et ils n'étaient rentrés que bien plus tard chez Naruto. Ils s'étaient effondrés sur le lit sans même prendre le temps de prendre une douche ou de se changer.

Le lendemain, ils s'étaient rendus à l'hôpital. Et après cela, ils s'étaient promenés dans Konoha. Naruto avait besoin de se réapproprier son village. Sasuke avait suivi sans faire de remarques. Un message avait informé la population que l'Uchiha était rentré d'une longue mission d'infiltration. Il ne craignait donc plus rien dans le village.

Pourtant, il restait sur ses gardes, communiquant peu, si ce n'est avec Sakura et quelques anciens genins de l'époque, essentiellement ceux qui avaient participé à la mission de recherche. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières années, il se fermait comme une huître lançant des regards noirs.

En cette fin d'après-midi, Sasuke était entrain de remplir un nouveau parchemin allongé torse nu sur le lit de Naruto. Combien en avait-il rempli déjà, il l'ignorait mais il était loin d'avoir fini. Surtout, si un certain idiot continuait de souffler, chatouiller ou caresser son dos cherchant comment obtenir le plus de frissons possible chez son amant. Et diable, il semblait savoir exactement où et comment faire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire auquel Sasuke répondit par un haussement de sourcil interrogateur. Naruto se tu, remuant la tête de gauche à droite pour signifier à son amant qu'il n'y avait rien. Le regard de Sasuke se fit plus perçant, il supposait quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas et dont il voulait avoir le cœur net.

- Dis-moi.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment important…

- Dis moi.

- C'est juste amusant parce qu'Itachi était sensible aux mêmes endroits que toi, je me demande si c'est parce que vous étiez frères, répondit le blond, son ton se faisant un peu plus mélancolique à l'évocation de ce nom.

Il sentit aussitôt le corps de Sasuke se tendre et lorsqu'il porta son regard sur lui, ce fut deux yeux rouges dont les virgules noires tournoyaient dangereusement vite qui le fixaient.

- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

S'en était trop pour lui, toute son enfance, il avait souffert de la comparaison avec Itachi. Même après le massacre de sa famille, il avait toujours eu Itachi comme modèle, se devant de le surpasser. Et quand enfin il y était parvenu, c'était pour apprendre que son frère s'était laissé mourir par sa main, que son frère l'avait toujours aimé, que la haine dans laquelle il avait grandi n'avait pas de réelles bases, que encore une fois Itachi avait tout planifié et que lui, lui n'avait rien vu venir. Itachi, encore et toujours s'était montré plus fort que lui.

Même en amour, son frère l'avait encore devancé, possédant le blond en premier. Une fois de plus Sasuke passait derrière son frère, souffrant de la comparaison avec lui. Et même si Naruto ne disait rien, Sasuke savait qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié et qu'il souffrait encore de la mort de son premier amant. Le brun avait l'impression que quoiqu'il fasse, il ne serait que le remplaçant d'Itachi, comme il avait eu l'impression de l'être avec leur père lorsque son aîné avait commencé à s'éloigner de sa famille.

- Tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier hein, grogna t-il entre ses dents.

Naruto le regarda surpris.

- Bien sûr que non, mais…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, Sasuke venait de le jeter hors du lit en lui assenant un coup de poing violent dans le visage. Il se redressa et passa la main sur sa joue meurtrie.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris, lança t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Le sharingan se mit à tournoyer encore plus vite et Sasuke se jeta sur Naruto mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas surprendre cette fois et pu éviter l'attaque.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as tout à coup, demanda t-il en bloquant de justesse un coup de pieds de son bras gauche.

Sa seule réponse fut un coup de poing.

Naruto attrapa le poignet de Sasuke, le tirant vers lui de façon à amener le dos son partenaire contre son torse, passa son bras droit autour du cou opalin et de sa main gauche bloqua sa jumelle dans le dos de Sasuke.

Il pensait pouvoir le calmer en l'immobilisant, mais le résultat fut tout l'inverse et il pu sentir une onde de chakra négatif grossir autour de Sasuke.

Ce dernier commençait à perdre ses facultés d'analyse comme souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait de Naruto, subissant ses sentiments plus qu'il ne pouvait les contrôler. Et le sentiment prenant le pas sur tout le reste était la colère née de son besoin d'être aimé, de sa possessivité, de sa frustration, de son besoin de Naruto, d'un reste de haine et de jalousie envers Itachi.

- C'est Itachi que tu vois en moi, hein, hurla le brun en repoussant violemment son amant utilisant un chidori nagashi qui envoya Naruto valser à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Sasuke ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever, il l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt et amena son visage près du sien. Naruto pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et saccadé du brun contre sa peau, ainsi que la fureur qui émanait par tous les pores de son être.

- C'est lui que tu embrasses à travers moi, que tu aimes à travers moi, n'est-ce pas Naruto? Tu imagines que c'est lui qui te prend, que c'est son sexe qui te pénètre et te fait jouir ! cria t-il en poussant le blond dans le mur derrière eux.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux de surprise devant ces propos. Mais enfin, il avait sa réponse sur la soudaine réaction de son amant.

Naruto attrapa les poignets de Sasuke pour tenter une fois de plus de l'immobiliser, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et une bataille s'engagea entre les deux amants. Les coups pleuvaient parfois esquivés, parfois non. Naruto qui s'était contenté de se défendre dans un premier temps, du rapidement passer à l'attaque. Le brun ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix.

Enfin, usant de deux de ses clones, il réussi à arrêter Sasuke le maintenant entre son corps et celui d'un de ses doubles qui bloquait en arrière les bras de l'Uchiha. Le troisième clone, lui, enserrait les jambes de Sasuke avec les siennes pour éviter qu'il ne puisse se défaire de l'étreinte de Naruto. Ce dernier porta sa main sur la joue de son amant, là où un bleu ferait bientôt son apparition. Sasuke tourna la tête sur le côté.

- Tu n'as rien compris Sasuke, souffla t-il en prenant le menton opalin pour amener le regard de Sasuke au sien.

Ses yeux capturèrent le sharingan face à lui. L'étoile noire qui était apparu un peu plus tôt lors de leur combat fit place au simple sharingan à trois virgules pour être remplacé par un noir charbon ouvertement surpris du regard de Naruto. Ce même regard qu'il avait eu ce jour là lorsque à moitié mort il avait cru parler à Itachi.

- Ce n'est pas lui que je vois en toi, c'est l'inverse.

- ….

- Ca a toujours été l'inverse Sasuke.

Les deux clones disparurent dans un pouf de fumée, libérant les bras et les jambes de l'Uchiha qui ne bougea pas pour autant comme capturé par le regard azur. Naruto amena sa seconde main sur la joue de Sasuke et pris son visage en coupe.

- C'est toujours toi que j'ai cherché en lui. C'était tes yeux que je cherchais dans son regard, ton visage dans le sien.

Tout en finissant sa phrase, il s'approcha doucement des lèvres pâles lui faisant face avant d'y déposer un chaste baiser.

- C'est toujours toi que j'ai aimé Sasuke, ajouta t-il en décollant à peine ses lèvres de celles qu'il chérissait.

- ….

- Je t'aime Sasuke. Je t'aime plus qu'il me paraît possible d'aimer. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que je t'aime depuis toujours et que je pourrais continuer de t'aimer bien au-delà de ma vie … bien au delà de la vie elle-même. Je t'aime Sasuke Uchiha.

Il embrassa à nouveau son amant sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. A cet instant, Naruto ne voulait pas prendre, il voulait donner, se donner. Offrir à Sasuke ce qu'il n'avait pas eu pendant tellement d'années : de l'amour, de la confiance, du réconfort, de la tendresse et tellement plus encore.

Sasuke se laissa aller à ce baiser, les paroles de Naruto pénétrant dans son cerveau, passant et repassant en boucle.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto avait poussé Sasuke jusqu'à son lit sur lequel il venait de l'allonger. Ses mains allaient et venaient sur les flancs de l'Uchiha. Celui-ci s'abandonnait à cette douce caresse, laissant le plaisir aller et venir dans son corps, comme les paroles de Naruto dans sa tête, enflammée autant par les unes que les autres. Le blond commença à embrasser le torse de son amant, léchant et mordillant par endroit. Sasuke voulait se fondre sous la caresse mais avant il devait lui dire.

- Naruto.

Sa voix était déjà rauque de désir et le blond analysa l'appel comme une preuve de plaisir.

- Naruto.

Il tapa sur l'épaule du blond.

- Quoi, répondit celui-ci relâchant un téton.

Sasuke se redressa et passa sa main sur la joue de Naruto, son regard se perdant dans l'océan bleu ravagé de désir.

- Je t'aime aussi Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto se figea. Puis, un énorme sourire prit place sur son visage. Sasuke se sentit fondre et il su que cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la fatigue. Il attrapa Naruto et reprit possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Leurs langues se caressaient, n'en finissant plus de s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre. Leurs mains se perdaient sur leurs corps dénudés, le tee-shirt de Naruto ayant depuis un moment volé loin d'eux.

DEBUT du LEMON

Le reste de leurs vêtements ne tarda pas à prendre le même chemin et c'est deux corps nus et moites de sueur qui se frottaient l'un à l'autre dans le petit appartement. Des gémissements s'élevaient, entrecoupés de leurs prénoms murmurés.

Naruto tachait de lécher du torse de Sasuke mais celui-ci ne cessait de prendre et reprendre sa bouche, ne semblant plus vouloir s'arrêter. Sa langue cherchant sans arrêt sa jumelle, la câlinant, la caressant. Ses mains allaient et venaient sur le corps de Naruto, se délectant de la douceur de sa peau, de la fermeté de ses fesses.

Enfin, Naruto parvint à ses fins et pu accéder à d'autres parties du corps opalin qu'il lécha, embrassa, mordilla pour finir au niveau de la verge. Il commença par souffler sur la longueur tendue de désir, ensuite il frotta son nez, sa joue, ses cheveux. Sasuke frissonna et gémit d'impatience. Il n'en pouvait plus. Enfin, une langue chaude vint caresser son gland, dessinant d'étranges circonvolutions sur cette partie la plus sensible de son sexe, insistant sur la fente comme si elle voulait y pénétrer.

Il avait conscience que depuis un moment déjà, il murmurait le prénom de Naruto en boucle. Il se gorgeait du spectacle de son amant allant et venant le long de son sexe. Naruto l'excitait au plus haut point en ce moment, la bouche pleine de lui, les yeux mi-clos de plaisir, sa main allant et venant à la base de son sexe. Le plaisir menaçait de le faire céder, mais il ne voulait pas, pas encore, pas avant Naruto.

Il se redressa légèrement et avec une douceur qu'il montrait rarement dans ces moments-là, il saisit le visage de Naruto et le guida jusqu'à lui. Il reprit sa bouche, la dévorant, la dévastant. Naruto gémissait sous les assauts de l'Uchiha et sous la main pâle qui était venu encercler sa verge. Sasuke relâcha les lèvres de Naruto et sourit. Pour ce qui allait venir, il voulait que Naruto puisse librement crier son plaisir.

Il échangea leur position, le blond se retrouvant allongé sur le dos. Sasuke entreprit de rendre exactement ce que Naruto lui avait fait. Heureusement, son don héréditaire lui avait permis d'enregistrer chaque mouvement, chaque caresse : du souffle mutin à la langue taquine. Tout y passa et Naruto cria bel et bien de plaisir. Sasuke lui avait rarement fait de fellations et Dieu il savait pourtant extrêmement bien s'y prendre. La main de Sasuke vint se placer à la base du sexe de Naruto mimant encore une fois ses gestes précédents.

C'est là que le brun décida de changer légèrement. Sa langue vint caresser elle aussi la base de la hampe, léchant tout en humidifiant les doigts pâles qui allaient et venaient sur le sexe de Naruto. Lorsqu'il les jugea prêts, il les déplaça sensuellement le long des testicules faisant trembler le blond. Il les caressa un court moment, mais fut coupé par Naruto.

- Sasuke…

- Quoi ?

- Humm…

Tout en disant cela, il bougea ses hanches pour amener la main de Sasuke plus proche de son intimité. Sasuke eut un rictus de triomphe. Il reprit le sexe de Naruto en bouche et commença à caresser son amant mais sans le pénétrer encore.

La bouche de Sasuke le rendait fou, sa chaleur semblait s'étendre de sa verge au reste de son corps, le consumant de plaisir. Mais, il savait que ce serait encore meilleur si Sasuke le pénétrait.

- Sasuke, grogna t-il

- Impatient, Naruto ?

Le blond adorait la façon dont son prénom roulait dans la bouche de Sasuke dans ces moments-là, comme s'il s'en délectait.

- Pénètre moi, gémit-il.

Tout en disant cela, il essayait de forcer le doigt de l'Uchiha en lui.

- Ce n'est pas bon ce que je te fais ?

- Uchiha !

Son nom claqua dans la pièce, ce n'était plus une plainte ou un gémissement, encore moins une demande, c'était un ordre. Un ordre auquel le blond n'envisageait pas que Sasuke se dérobe. Et Sasuke obéit, excité comme jamais par le ton implacable de son amant.

- Ahhhhhhh.

Il reprit son va et vient, son doigt bientôt rejoint par un deuxième exerçant le même mouvement dans le corps de Naruto sous les encouragements bruyants de son amant.

- Ohh là Sasuke, oui là, ahhhh. Là, là, là, laaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Et avec ce dernier cri, il vint, le plaisir le clouant au lit de par sa violence.

Sasuke était content de lui, très content de lui. Naruto alanguit sur son lit, encore sous le choc de son orgasme était un spectacle plus qu'érotique. Sasuke s'humidifia les lèvres et entreprit une remontée de baisers sur le corps abandonné devant lui. Lorsqu'il parvint aux pectoraux, Naruto ouvrit les yeux et lui offrit un de ses sourires. Il tendit le cou pour attraper les lèvres de Sasuke qui l'aida en s'approchant.

Alors qu'il se perdait dans ce baiser, Sasuke su qu'il pourrait passer le reste de ces jours à rendre heureux cet homme-là, su qu'il l'aimait sans doute bien au-delà de ce qu'il avait réalisé jusqu'ici. Et tandis que Naruto lui murmurait à l'oreille de venir, plaçant l'Uchiha à l'entrée de son corps, Sasuke pensa que le blond ne pouvait pas lui donner une plus belle preuve d'amour que de se donner comme il le faisait pendant l'amour, laissant Sasuke devenir maître de son corps dans la confiance la plus absolue, la plus totale. Il se recula subitement.

- Attend.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- L'as-tu déjà fait Naruto?

- Fais quoi?

- Etre celui qui prend?

Naruto rougit à la fois surpris et gêné de la question.

- Non, murmura t-il.

- Alors, je veux que ta première fois soit avec moi.

- Pardon?

- Je veux que tu me... prennes. Je veux être ton premier et je veux que tu sois le premier pour moi ... dans ce sens-là aussi.

- Tu es sûr, demanda le concerné les joues plus rouges qu'une tomate.

Sasuke lui sourit, un vrai sourire et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Oui, j'en suis certain. Je veux me donner à toi.

Sur ce dernier mot, il s'allongea et écarta ses jambes.

Naruto rougit de plus belle. Voir Sasuke Uchiha, le bâtard le plus arrogant, le plus supérieur, le plus froid de tout Konoha loin devant tout un clan de Huuyga réuni, son Sasuke, se donner à lui, mieux s'offrir à lui comme ça était un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir.

Et les frissons qui le parcouraient à le voir nu, étendu sur son lit, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres attendant son bon vouloir finirent de l'enflammer. Et son sexe qui reprenait doucement vie se dressa de toute sa longueur.

Il se pencha sur Sasuke, embrassant sa cuisse, léchant doucement sa peau pour remonter à sa hanche. Sasuke avait fermé les yeux et laissait sa tête aller en arrière savourant la caresse. Naruto se sentait légèrement anxieux. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Et s'il s'y prenait mal, si ça ne plaisait pas à Sasuke ?

Il se redressa et regarda un instant son amant laissant ses doigts courir sur sa verge. Celui-ci malgré le bien-être que la main de Naruto provoquait en lui, n'était pas insensible au trouble qui animait le blond. En guise d'encouragement, il replia ses jambes et les écarta un peu plus. Il ouvrit les yeux et captura le regard de Naruto.

Il espérait lui montrer toute la confiance qu'il plaçait en lui en cet instant. Le blond lui sourit et se pencha pour reprendre ses baisers, laissant sa main continuer sa langoureuse caresse. Il passa sa langue sur les testicules, obtenant un gémissement tout à fait satisfaisant chez Sasuke. Il entreprit de descendre plus bas.

Sasuke sursauta quand il sentit contre son intimité le muscle humide de Naruto. Celui-ci commença à faire tourner sa langue doucement sur la surface, puis délicatement, il commença à l'enfoncer.

Sasuke gémit et Naruto pris de plus en plus confiance, taquinant la virginité de son amant. Il approcha son majeur qu'il lécha dans le même temps. Doucement, il commença à enfoncer son doigt, se servant de sa langue comme guide. Sasuke se tendit un instant, mais la langue chaude de Naruto l'excitait de plus en plus. Le doigt s'enfonça un peu plus et entreprit un léger mouvement de va et vient.

Lorsqu'il le sentit prêt, Naruto recommença avec un deuxième doigt. Mais cette fois-ci, Sasuke eut un peu plus de mal à se détendre. Il avait beau faire confiance à Naruto, la sensation était déplaisante et douloureuse. Il se doutait bien que le plaisir viendrait, du moins l'espérait-il, mais là maintenant…. Il essaya de bouger mais cela ne fit qu'enfoncer plus profondément les membres en lui et il grimaça de plus belle.

- Sasuke, ça va , demanda Naruto.

- Hn.

Mais, le blond n'était pas idiot, il voyait bien que ce n'était pas le cas, mais il savait que Sasuke était trop fier pour l'admettre. Il continuait à le branler doucement, mais ne savait pas comment faire pour le détendre et lui faire penser à autre chose. Et puis, lui vint cette idée brillante qu'il regretterait peut-être par la suite.

Il enleva ses doigts de Sasuke qui apprécia la pose qui lui était offerte.

- Kage bushin no Jutsu.

Dans un élan tout à fait anti-uchiesque, un monstrueux Hein ? s'échappa des lèvres de Sasuke. Mais avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de quoique ce soit, sa bouche fut prise d'assaut par un blond affamé qui lui ravagea les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il les entrouvre.

Les mains du clone car l'Uchiha le su à ce moment-là : l'original venant de replacer un doigt dans son corps, se baladaient sur son torse, pinçant, agaçant, stimulant ses tétons, le faisant gémir dans la bouche blonde.

Le cri qu'il poussa quand il sentit le poids d'un troisième corps sur le lit, corps dont la bouche venait d'engloutir sa verge, fut à peine étouffé par le baiser torride auquel il était soumis. Il commença à se déhancher pour augmenter les mouvements de cette terrible caverne. C'est à peine s'il sentit le troisième doigt le pénétrer, perdu sous ce que les trois langues, les trois bouches et les six mains lui faisaient.

Naruto souriait fier de lui.

Il était désormais libre de ses mouvements dans le corps de Sasuke qui l'acceptait sans contrainte.

Enfin le clone libéra la bouche de Sasuke qui se redressa légèrement pour regarder les deux blonds occupés sur le bas de son corps. Son regard se perdit dans celui de Naruto. C'est alors que le blond frappa un grand coup sa prostate.

Le choc fut tel qu'il se cambra avec un grand coup de rein et de jambes. Son mouvement fut si violent que le clone jusque là occupé à le sucer, se retrouva éjecté du lit et disparu dans un pouf de fumée. L'éclat de rire de Naruto suivi de prêt le cri de plaisir de l'Uchiha.

Celui-ci se redressa et malgré le brouillard que le plaisir avait répandu sur ses sens, laissa échapper un léger rire.

Naruto reprit ses mouvements en faisant signe à son autre clone de reprendre la place abandonnée. Celui-ci s'approcha, jetant des regards guère rassurés sur Sasuke. Mais ce dernier était à nouveau crispé par une nouvelle onde de plaisir.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh Naruto ahhhh.

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes rythmées par les cris d'un Uchiha se tordant de plaisir sous la double sensation des doigts en lui et de la bouche sur sa verge. N'y tenant plus, il explosa, un vague cri ressemblant au prénom de Naruto s'élevant de sa gorge.

Naruto congédia son clone et vint prendre possession de la bouche de Sasuke le ramenant doucement à la réalité.

- Tu en veux plus demanda Naruto d'un ton joueur, sa main revenant caresser la virilité de Sasuke pour la faire de redresser.

Le brun avait envie de dire oui. Mon dieu, si trois doigts pouvaient lui faire ça, qu'est-ce que ce serait lorsque…

- Je t'aime Sasuke lui chuchota Naruto à l'oreille, stoppant aussi sec ses pensées.

Il fixa les yeux bleus et sourit.

- Viens, murmura t-il en réponse.

Naruto hocha doucement la tête, déposa un peu de salive sur sa main et en enduit son sexe qu'il présenta à l'intimité de Sasuke. Malgré la préparation préalable, il prit tout son temps pour pénétrer son amant que le violent orgasme précédent avait complètement détendu. Sasuke grimaça légèrement en sentant le membre de son amant le pénétrer mais encouragea d'un baiser Naruto à continuer.

Une fois entièrement entré, le blond fit une pose, embrassant Sasuke, lui murmurant des mots d'amour qui affolèrent l'Uchiha encore plus que les caresses. Après un court moment, Naruto commença à se reculer doucement pour se renfoncer avec autant de douceur. Sasuke grimaçait toujours. Il renouvela son mouvement, cherchant à frapper de nouveau la prostate du brun. Il savait par expérience que cela lui ferait tout oublier.

Enfin, au quatrième aller-retour, le cri qui s'échappa de Sasuke l'informa qu'il avait trouvé. Il renouvela donc son mouvement encore et encore accélérant son rythme. Maintenant qu'il était complètement accepté par le corps de son amant, il souleva ses jambes pour les placer sur ses épaules approfondissant la pénétration.

- Naruto, grogna Sasuke.

- Sasuke ?

- Plus…fort …. Plus ….ahhh.

Naruto sourit. Il fallait s'en douter, Sasuke ne se contenterai pas de subir. Mais, il était plus que content d'obéir à son amant dont les gémissements et les cris de plaisir se succédaient les uns aux autres sans discontinuité.

Naruto aimait le voir comme ça, mais il avait envie de plus de contact, de plus de caresses. Il sortit de Sasuke sous un grognement de mécontentement de celui-ci et vint se glisser derrière lui, le positionnant sur le côté.

Il le pénétra à nouveau et vint se coller à lui, passa un de ses bras sous celui de Sasuke reposant sa main sur le torse opalin et de l'autre il lui agrippa la jambe. Il reprit ses mouvements. Sentir la poigne ferme de Naruto sur son corps, son souffle brûlant lui caresser le cou, son sexe le pénétrant toujours plus, le rendait fou. Il n'en pouvait plus mais en voulait plus encore.

D'un mouvement gracieux, il les décala tout les deux, allongeant Naruto tout en restant lui dans la même position mais cette fois-ci sur son amant qui avait vu sur son dos. Les genoux pliés, il se courba en arrière, le corps tendus, ses mains reposant à plat de chaque côté du blond. Il commença à se déhancher sauvagement sur la verge de son amant.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas avoir le contrôle jusqu'au bout, dit celui en riant légèrement.

Sasuke interrompit son mouvement, s'allongea sur le torse de Naruto et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. La tournant légèrement pour le voir pleinement, Sasuke lui sourit.

- Je ne peux pas lutter contre ma nature profonde, mon cœur.

Le surnom fit s'accélérer les battements cardiaques de Naruto.

- Je t'aime Sasuke, je t'aime dit-il avant de s'emparer de la bouche de son amant en y plongeant sa langue.

- Moi aussi, souffla ce dernier avant de reprendre leur ballet lingual.

Puis, il se redressa et reprit ses déhanchements, s'empalant de plus en plus violement sur le sexe de Naruto.

Celui-ci se laissa aller, fixant Sasuke aller et venir sur lui, l'aidant en soulevant ses hanches. Il regardait les muscles de son dos rouler sous sa peau, ses cheveux battre ses joues, la sueur recouvrir chaque parcelle de peau.

Oui, c'est lui qu'il avait toujours voulu, qu'il avait toujours aimé, quand bien même cela n'enlevait rien aux sentiments qu'il avait eu et qu'il aurait toujours pour Itachi. Sasuke était son âme soeur et alors que le plaisir se répandait violemment en lui et qu'il attrapait la verge de Sasuke pour y appliquer le même va et vient faisant crier son amant de plus belle, il su que jamais il ne pourrait être heureux sans cet homme dans sa vie. Jamais. Il cria.

Sasuke quant à lui ne pensait plus, ne pouvait plus, il se consumait. Tout s'effaçait face au plaisir qui le secouait. Les cris de Naruto résonnaient à ses oreilles l'étourdissant un peu plus. Comme il aimait entendre le blond hurler de plaisir. Il était heureux que même en étant celui qui prend Naruto soit aussi vocal. L'excitation que cela lui procurait était en partie responsable du plaisir que l'Uchiha prenait à leurs ébats.

Et enfin, après tous ces coups de reins, ces allers, ces retours, ces cris, ces soupirs, ces caresses, enfin la libération arriva et dans un nouveau cri Sasuke explosa dans la main de Naruto. Celui-ci le suivit après deux derniers coups de rein faisant gémir une dernière fois Sasuke lorsqu'il sentit son amant se répandre en lui. Il s'effondra sur Naruto, haletant. Celui-ci passa ses mains autour du torse de son amant.

FIN du LEMON

Ils restèrent un long moment dans cette position, Naruto appréciant le poids de Sasuke sur lui. Celui-ci fini quand même par se dégager, la position lui pliait un peu trop les genoux et cela commençait à devenir douloureux. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, s'arrangeant pour que son corps reste en contact avec celui de Naruto. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule, lui sourit et ajouta :

- J'aurais du y penser.

- A quoi, demanda Naruto ?

- Aux clones.

Le sourire pervers de Sasuke à cet instant n'avait pas de prix, Naruto éclata de rire. Il se retourna sur le ventre.

- Pervers !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui les ai invoqué.

- C'est vrai. Pourtant à Koriyama, j'étais certain que tu allais y penser étant donné tout ce que nous avons expérimenté là-bas.

- Tu y avais déjà pensé à ce moment-là ! Et c'est moi que tu traites de pervers.

- C'est normal que j'y ai pensé, je pense toujours en terme de clones, c'est mon jutsu préféré, argua Naruto.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, attrapa Naruto par le cou, pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa bouche, laissant sa langue caresser la douceur des lèvres du blond. Puis, il lui souffla :

- Continue à penser comme ça.

Naruto sourit et vint se blottir contre son amant.

Ils se turent un long moment, se laissant bercer par leur respiration respective. Finalement, ce fut Sasuke qui brisa à nouveau le silence.

- Est-ce qu'il le savait ?

- Hum ?

- Que tu m'aimais déjà à cette époque.

- Oui.

- …

- Mais ce n'était pas grave.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'à travers moi, il t'aimait lui aussi, murmura t-il avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

* * *

**Et voilà, encore un chapitre de posté. Je sais c'était dégoulinant de sentiments, mais j'y peux rien, j'adore quand ils s'aiment………**

**En tout cas, comme vous le savez ceci était l'avant dernier chapitre. La semaine prochaine sera l'heure de l'épilogue, le chapitre sera plus court que les précédents.**


	12. Chapitre 12: Epilogue

**Pairing:** Ita/Naru – Sasu/Naru/Sasu;

**Spoils:** oui, au moins jusqu'au chapitre 407 peut-être au-delà.

**Disclaimer:** Après une demi-douzaine d'opérations, l'achat de faux papier, de nombreux voyages au Japon et des cours de dessins intensifs, je n'ai pas réussi à me faire passer pour Mr Kishimoto, donc non, ils ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Nous y voilà enfin: le dernier chapitre... posté avec un petit jour d'avance car je ne suis pas là ce week-end et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre jusqu'à mardi ... qu'est-ce que je suis gentille !! Allez trêve de bêtise, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Epilogue**

Une légère brise soufflait dans Konoha ce jour-là, le soleil brillait sans pour autant éblouir, il faisait doux et bon. C'était une journée parfaite, parfaite pour laisser enfin libre cours à leurs pleurs.

Derrière l'ancien terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe sept, une troupe d'une vingtaine de personnes se tenait rassemblée autour de la stèle des héros. Un peu plus tôt, le nom d'Itachi Uchiha y avait été ajouté. Dans la matinée, son corps avait été brûlé.

Au centre du petit groupe, vêtu de sa tenue officielle, le cinquième Hokage venait de finir son discours. Juste face à elle, un pas devant le reste du groupe, deux silhouettes, entièrement vêtues de noir, se tenaient, la tête baissée, leurs mains entrelacées.

Seuls quatre personnes savaient en plus d'eux ce qu'Itachi avait représenté pour le blond. C'était ces mêmes quatre personnes qui avaient été présentes le précédent soir lorsqu'ils avaient effectué la veillée funéraire de l'aîné des Uchiha.

Sasuke avait déposé le rouleau qui retenait le corps de son frère sur une stèle en pierre à côté de laquelle des fleurs avaient été déposées sur une petite table. Une bougie était allumée et l'encens s'élevait dans la pièce. Sasuke était nerveux à l'idée de le voir de nouveau, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait et il ne savait pas non plus comment réagirait Naruto.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda t-il à celui-ci.

Le blond montrait des signes d'agitation, nerveux à l'idée de voir le cadavre de cet homme qu'il avait aimé, qu'il avait connu tellement vivant. Son regard s'était fixé sur le rouleau à l'instant même où l'Uchiha l'avait apporté.

- Tu es sûr … de…. pouvoir l'ouvrir ?

- Oui.

Sasuke sortit un kunaï, coupa son pouce et le passa sur le sceau qui cachetait le rouleau. Celui-ci se détacha. Sasuke regarda une dernière fois Naruto avant de le dérouler.

Une fumée opaque apparue et se répandit au dessus du parchemin. Quand elle se dispersa, le corps d'Itachi apparu à leurs yeux.

Il portait la même tenue que lors de son dernier combat. Et même s'il avait été nettoyé avant que Madara ne le scelle, il portait encore la trace des coups de Sasuke.

Naruto, même s'il s'y était attendu ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise, ses pupilles se dilatant sous le choc. Il resta tétanisé pendant un court instant, son corps refusant de lui répondre. Puis, un léger tremblement commença à s'emparer de lui et il se mit en mouvement. Il fit un pas vers Itachi, puis un second. Plus il avançait, plus le tremblement prenait de l'ampleur, devant de plus en plus violent. Sa vision commença à se troubler et il sentit les larmes s'écouler le long de ses joues.

Doucement, il avança sa main et la passa sur la joue d'Itachi. C'était un geste qu'il avait fait si souvent. Il pouvait encore le voir tourner doucement la tête vers lui, son regard se chargeant de tendresse et un petit sourire illuminant son visage. Et là, là, il n'y avait rien, rien, pas un souffle, pas un frisson, rien, absolument rien. Sa peau d'ordinaire chaude était froide, tellement froide.

Il laissa sa main courir sur son torse et la plaça sur son cœur : rien, pas un battement. Il aimait pourtant tellement mettre sa tête juste là et écouter le tambour régulier, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, bercé par cette douce musique.

- Itachi, murmura t-il.

Les larmes ruisselaient le long de son visage.

- Itachi.

Il caressa à nouveau sa figure. Même comme ça, il était toujours aussi beau, il semblait si paisible comme Naruto l'avait rarement vu sauf peut-être après l'amour.

Il ne verrait plus ce visage, il ne le verrait plus s'ouvrir ou se fermer selon qu'ils étaient seuls ou non, plus sourire en coin quand il était fier de son élève, plus rire quand il se laissait aller aux âneries de son amant. Il ne le verrait plus se contracter quand le plaisir explosait en lui, plus rien, rien que le vide, un vide immense, un vide qui resterait comme une balafre dans son cœur.

- Pourquoi, hoqueta t-il, pourquoi tu as fait ça, pourquoi tu m'as laissé ?

Il vint poser ses lèvres sur celle de son ancien amant.

- Je t'aime, pleura t-il si bas que personne ne pu l'entendre. Je t'ai…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, les sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge et il s'effondra sur le torse de son premier amour hurlant sa douleur ; le corps secoué de violents sanglots, s'accrochant désespérément à celui qui avait tant représenté comme pour le retenir encore un peu, juste un peu dans ce monde.

Sasuke était interdit et ne savait comment réagir. Il s'était attendu à une réaction forte de la part de Naruto bien sûr. Mais, il ne pensait pas que sa douleur serait encore aussi violente.

Derrière eux, les quatre ninjas étaient également interdits. Naruto était toujours si gai, si joyeux. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous découvert une autre face de lui lorsqu'il avait affronté les membres du conseil, mais le voir blessé de cette façon, les blessait en retour. En cet instant, tous auraient donné n'importe quoi pour soulager la douleur qui transperçait celui qu'ils avaient appris à aimer en fils ou en frère.

Tsunade n'y tint plus et s'avança. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de celui qu'elle considérait comme son successeur mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les sanglots de Naruto, entrecoupés du prénom d'Itachi et de mots incompréhensibles que le blond prononçait à l'attention de son amour perdu. Elle se recula et fixa Sasuke lui demandant silencieusement de faire quelque chose.

Il finit par s'approcher de Naruto, qui en sentant une personne venir à lui, s'accrocha encore un peu plus à Itachi. Il ne voulait pas le laisser, il ne pouvait pas. A cet instant, il était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à Itachi, incapable de penser à ce frère qu'il aimait pourtant de toute son âme. Il voulait rester là pour toujours, sur cette partie de lui qu'il refusait désespérément de voir disparaître.

Sasuke détacha un à un les doigts fermement accrochés aux vêtements de son frère, sa bouche prés de l'oreille de Naruto.

- Viens, Naruto, viens mon amour, lui chuchotait-il.

Quand il l'eu décroché, il le tira à lui et le prit dans ses bras comme on le ferait pour un jeune enfant. Il s'éloigna du corps de son frère et s'assit au sol, le blond accroché à son torse, les genoux repliés.

- Là, mon cœur, là, chut calme toi, murmurait-il à l'oreille de Naruto tout en lui caressant le dos. Tout va bien, je suis là, je t'aime, calme toi.

Celui-ci était toujours secoué de sanglots mais la voix de Sasuke, ses propos, son odeur, sa chaleur le ramenaient doucement à la réalité et apaisaient son cœur meurtri. L'uchiha se sentait gagné par l'émotion comme la première fois qu'il avait entendu Naruto pleurer son frère mais cette fois-ci, il était là, il pouvait le soutenir et le consoler. Et, le blond semblait en avoir besoin plus que tout.

La douleur était toujours aussi forte, même l'amour de Sasuke ne pouvait effacer cette perte. Il l'apaiserait oui avec le temps, quand Naruto aurait pu faire son deuil, mais pour le moment, il avait juste ce besoin de se vider. Il s'accrochait au yukata de l'Uchiha comme si c'était sa seule façon de ne pas sombrer. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pleurerait jamais assez.

Enfin Sasuke sentit la poigne de Naruto se défaire sensiblement comme ses sanglots s'espaçaient. Il attendit encore un peu pour être sûr que le blond soit calmé, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il le laisse. Il releva ses yeux vers les quatre autres personnes cherchant à qui confier Naruto pendant qu'il s'occuperait de son frère. Sakura comprit instantanément et vint remplacer Sasuke prenant Naruto dans ses bras, diffusant doucement un peu de chakra en lui pour finir de le calmer.

Kisame avait hésité mais reporta son attention sur Sasuke. Après tout, il avait promis à son coéquipier de veiller sur les deux et Naruto semblait entre de bonnes mains. Les hoquets avaient cessé et il respirait calmement la tête sur l'épaule de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

Sasuke avait placé un kunaï sur la poitrine d'Itachi. Il humidifia les lèvres de son frère avec un peu d'eau et plaça du coton dans son nez, sa bouche et ses oreilles. Ses mains n'étaient pas assurées. L'émotion était forte, la culpabilité dévorante.

Quand il s'éloigna, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Du coin de l'œil, il reconnu la silhouette de Kisame.

- Tu n'es pas responsable, il l'avait toujours imaginé et voulu comme ça depuis le jour où il a reçu cet ordre.

- Je sais.

- …

- Pour autant, ce n'est pas plus facile à accepter.

- Et à pardonner, ajouta le nukénin visant aussi juste avec ses propos qu'avec ses armes.

Sasuke en voulait tellement à Itachi de l'avoir laissé, de l'avoir abandonné, de l'avoir forcé à le détester, à le tuer. Et son frère lui manquait. Pas le frère qu'il avait haï pendant toutes ses années, non son frère, celui qu'il appelait Aniki, celui qui l'avait porté sur son dos quand il s'était blessé la cheville, celui qui l'appelait d'un geste de la main pour lui frapper le front et lui dire : « Désolé Sasuke, ce sera pour la prochaine fois » ; celui qui lui avait dit avant de mourir qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres fois.

En cet instant, Sasuke se sentait vulnérable comme jamais et la poigne ferme de Kisame ne pouvait rien y faire. Comme s'il l'avait senti, Naruto se dégagea de l'étreinte rassurante de Sakura et vint prendre Sasuke dans ses bras, se collant à son dos et enserrant son torse. Il lui murmura son amour et sa compassion pour la perte de cet être qui leur était aussi cher à l'un qu'à l'autre. Une larme s'écoula sur la joue du brun suivi d'une deuxième, il les essuya d'un revers de la main, baissa la tête et s'appuya un peu plus sur son amant. C'est tout ce qu'il se permettrait.

Et la veillée commença dans le silence.

Devant la stèle ne restait plus que quelques personnes. Naruto et Sasuke étaient toujours main dans la main. Tsunade finit par s'en aller, elle avait ses obligations. Mais avant de partir, elle s'approcha des garçons et plaça une main sur chacune de leurs épaules.

- Je suis heureuse que la vérité soit rétablie leur dit-elle. Il sera honoré désormais comme un des plus grands héros de Konoha.

Sasuke releva la tête et fixa la Godaime. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait l'Uchiha, Tsunade pu lire une émotion dans les yeux nuits. Naruto avait réussi à le ramener, pas seulement son corps mais son âme aussi.

Elle fut suivie par Iruka qui avait deviné la relation passée entre Naruto et Itachi. Il serra son élève dans ses bras une fois de plus et reprit le chemin de l'académie où une classe bruyante d'aspirants ninjas l'attendait.

Petit à petit, les derniers ninjas présents vinrent les saluer et partir. Il ne restait que Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Yamato et Kisame.

- Et bien, on dirait que l'équipe sept est au grand complet, remarqua Kakashi.

Naruto se retourna pour contempler ses équipiers et son amant.

Oui pensa t-il. Enfin, après toutes ces années, il avait finalement réussi à réunir à nouveau l'ancienne équipe sept et la nouvelle team Kakashi. Il remarqua alors seulement la main de Sakura fermement encrée dans celle de Sai et sourit.

Kisame qui avait suivi son regard ne pu retenir sa remarque.

- Tout le monde finit en couple dans cette équipe, vous n'avez rien à nous annoncer Kakashi-san, Yamato-san ?

- Kisame !

- Ah, ah, ah.

Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de rire avec l'ancien nukénin et bientôt les autres ninjas se joignirent à leur bonne humeur.

Sasuke regarda son amant rire et cela réchauffa son cœur et son âme.

La vie continuait, sa vie continuait.

C'est ce qu'Itachi lui avait laissé, son cadeau, son amour, son testament.

**FIN**

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini. Je vous coupe le passage sur : ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. Dieu bénisse le yaoi qui m'empêche de sombrer complètement dans le happy end dégoulinant (quoi le mpreg ?! nan, connaît pas, jamais entendu parler).**

**En tout cas, j'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fiction que moi à l'écrire. Je vous remercie de l'avoir suivie et d'avoir laissé des reviews pour celles ou ceux qui l'ont fait (oui, ça fait définitivement plaisir !).**

**J'en profite aussi pour me faire un peu de pub (ça ne fait jamais de mal) et vous dire que normalement à partir de la semaine prochaine, je commencerai à publier une nouvelle fic très différente puisque UA et inspirée d'un film avec Hugh Grant …**

… **je ne vous en dis pas plus …**


End file.
